Tu llegada Un año diferente
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Su vida en el instituto y con sus amigos era tranquila y sin problemas, pero dentro de su casa y con ESE hombre era otra historia. Ahora EL llego a su vida, adentrandose poco a poco y descubriendo lo que tanto a querido ocultar.
1. El comienzo

**Tu llegada…Un año diferente.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

El sol se colaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación, el sonido irritante del despertador anunciaba las 7:00 a.m. mientras una chica con un color de cabello rosa, poco peculiar, medianamente alta y delgada, aun somnolienta, se levanta al baño. Hace algunas semanas habían comenzado las clases, asi que debía despertarse mas temprano.

Ya bañada y vestida, Sakura se preparaba el desayuno, a pesar de que en su casa solamente estaba ella, sabia que ni bien entrase por las puertas del instituto se encontraría rodeada de sus amigos. Más bien, es mucho mejor estar sola que estar cerca de su "padre", para su suerte él se encontraba de viaje de negocios.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Llegando a su salón se encontró con sus amigas; Ino Yamanaka, una rubia muy sexy, ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante proporcionado. Hinata Hyuga, una chica bastante tímida, cabello azul y ojos color perla. Ten Ten Ama, sus ojos y cabellos cafés y su peinado siempre lo tenía en dos rodetes. Sabaku no Temari, rubia de ojos verdes su cabello lo tenía amarrado en cuatro. Desde muy pequeñas fueron amigas inseparables, no había secretos entre ellas, al menos eso se creía. Todas ya tenían 17 años y estaban en su último año.

-Hola chicas, ¿como pasaron el fin de semana?- pregunto la pelirrosa llegando a su lugar.

-Bien, al menos si eso quiere decir que me la pase muy aburrida en casa de mis abuelos mirando tele y comiendo helado, pues bien- comento la rubia de ojos azules.

-Mis hermanos y yo fuimos al cine un rato, nada fuera de lo normal- comento la otra rubia.

Ten Ten y Hinata se miraron un momento y luego la primera contesto- nosotras fuimos a apoyar a Neji en su práctica de kendo.

-Mmmm vaya… al menos hicieron algo, yo me la pase limpiando y mirando tele en mi casa-.

-Si… aah Sakura te tengo una notic…- pero Ino fue interrumpida, ya que el profesor entro al aula.

-Bien chicos… antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría presentarles a dos chicos que iniciaran desde hoy sus estudios en esta institución, al menos uno de ellos ya es mas conocido para algunos…adelante por favor-.

Al salón entraron dos chicos; un chicos alto, rubio y de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Muchos se sorprendieron a ver a ese chico. Seguido de él entro un chico también alto, su cabellos al igual que sus ojos eran de color azabache, de rostro era muy lindo y muy serio, varias chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el muchacho.

-¡Bien! Yo no debería presentarme porque la mayoría ya me conoce, pero como veo que algunos son nuevos lo haré... Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos – dijo, mas bien gritó, el rubio hiperactivo, a los presentes solo le salían gotas en la nunca.

-Hmp… yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- solo eso basto para que las chicas casi se desmayaran a escuchar su voz.

Algo desvió la atención del rubio quien comenzó a gritar a los cuatros vientos y con una gran sonrisa ¡HOLA… SAKURA-CHAN!- dijo levantado la mano para que pudiese verlo.

La aludida no sabia donde esconderse al ser el centro de atención en clase -_maldito Naruto, no tenia que haber gritado de esa manera_- pensaba la chica al tiempo de levantar un poco su mano a modo de saludo.

El Uchiha al ver a quien gritaba su hiperactivo amigo quedo sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto ojos mas hermosos y exóticos que los de esa chica pelirrosa; Sakura sintió una mirada penetrante, y al momento de buscarla quedo atrapada en esos hermosos ojos color azabaches.

Pudieron haberse quedado asi horas de no ser por el profesor que les asigno un lugar y comenzaron las clases.

En definitiva… seria un año bastante fuera de lo común.


	2. ¡Maldito Arrogante!

**Bueno… a pesar de no recibir ningún review ¬_¬ no desistiré y publicare el segundo capitulo.**

**Jejeje no piensen mal eh! Se que por ser primeriza en todo esto, me va a costar un poco… pero como dicen "la practica hace al maestro" seguiré escribiendo!**

**Bueno… sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Tu llegada…Un año diferente**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Maldito arrogante!**

Despues de una larga clase de geografía por fin toco el timbre de receso, los alumnos, algunos bostezando como si recién estuviesen despertando, se reúnen con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, eso también incluía a los nuevos chicos.

-Holaaaa chicos- grito el rubio tirándose, literalmente, sobre la pobre Sakura.

-Aaag NARUTO-golpeándolo por la cabeza- ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!-

-Aaah Sakura-chan no te enojes, es que hace mucho que no te veo- dijo sobandose el golpe.

*suspiro*-Bien, solo por esta vez te perdonare- dijo observando como Naruto mostraba a relucir su gran sonrisa.

-Oye Ino, ¿porque no me dijiste que Naruto iba a volver?- pregunto la pelirosa, hay que aclarar que Ino y Naruto son primos.

-Pues… él me avisó ayer a la noche, ya era muy tarde y supuse que ya estarías durmiendo, y hoy cuando te lo iba a decir llego y el profesor- se excuso la rubia.

-Aja… aja…- decía Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza- ¡Es cierto…!- dijo mientras golpeaba su puño en la palma de su mano- Oigan chicos les quiero presentar a Sasuke Uchiha, es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando nos mudamos- dijo señalándolo- él es el _teme _de quien te hablaba en los mensajes Sakura-chan-.

-Ah pues…- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él- mucho gusto Sasuke, soy Sakura Haruno- se presento con una sonrisa.

-Hmp- esa respuesta hizo que Sakura lo mirara de mala gana.

-_Idiota_- murmuro ella, sin saber que él la escucho, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno bueno… ¿Que les parece si nos vamos a la cafeteria?- opino Temari, tratando de que no comienza una pelea.

-Opino igual- dijo Ten Ten apoyando a la rubia, los demás solo asintieron.

**En la cafetería:**

Luego de las demás presentaciones, fueron a comer, encontrándose con otros chicos, también amigos, y novios de las chicas.

Temari se sentó con su novio Shikamaru, Ino con Sai y Ten Ten con Neji.

Hay que decir que Sasuke y Naruto por una razón u otra terminaban gritándose cosas como "_dobe_, "_teme_" o "_usuratonkachi_" terminando cuando Sakura intervenía y ambos se calmaban un _poco_. Provocando las risas en los demás.

Al final de clases Naruto tuvo la gran idea de ir a tomar algo para festejar su regreso, al resto les gusto la idea, asi que asintieron.

Sakura había vuelto al salón a buscar unas hojas que había olvidado encontrándose con Sasuke recogiendo su mochila. Decidida hablo con él:

-Oye Sasuke, se que… que bueno, no tuvimos un buen comienzo, asi que que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo y nos hacemos amigos? – decía un poco nerviosa, es que no podía evitarlo estando cerca de él.

-Hmp- con su, ya, típico monosílabo- no me interesa hacerme amigo tuyo- contesto indiferente.

-Oye, ¿que te pasa? Trato de hacerme tu amiga y me tratas asi… quien te crees?-.

-Nunca pedí que lo hagas, no creerás que eso de que "solo quieres ser mi amiga" te funcionara para acercarte a mí como todas las demás- respondió mas frió que antes.

-Eres un… MALDITO ARROGANTE- exploto Sakura- solo quería ser buena contigo pero veo que no sabes reconocer buenas intenciones-.

Sasuke la ignoro murmurando un "_Hn_" y se retiro para alcanzar a Naruto poder irse. Aunque tenga que acompañarles a él y sus amigos un bar.

Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba murmurando un "_tranquila Sakura_" luego de eso se retiro y alcanzo a sus amigos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 2… espero que les haya gustado, se que fue un poco corto pero es solo porque esta comenzando.**

**En el próximo capitulo se mostrara algo se ESE hombre que vive con Sakura.**

**Porfa dejen review…! Eso me haría muy feliz…je**

**(^_^)/ Nos vemos en la próxima… Bye**


	3. Él ha llegado… descubriendo un poco más

**Vamos vamos que si se puede…. Jejeje como ya recibí comentarios estoy feliz...! XD**

**Asi que ahora publicare el tercer capitulo! Espero les guste! : 3**

**Tu llegada…Un año diferente**

**Capitulo 2: Él ha llegado… descubriendo un poco más.**

Despues del "encuentro" de Sasuke y Sakura en el salón, ninguno emitió palabra alguna, al menos no entre ellos.

Ya en el bar, los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera, bastante grande para todos. Los chicos y las chicas se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, Hinata a la izquierda de Naruto; quedando

Sakura en medio de él y Sasuke.

Todos conversaban y reían animadamente, bueno casi todos, Sasuke y Neji no eran muy expresivos.

-…- el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, no sabía quien era, ya que no tenia nombre.

-¿Hola?- contestó.

-Vaya vaya, asi que me estas desobedeciendo eh… Sakura- al escuchar eso abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, quedando petrificada, no creía que _él_ le estuviese llamando.

-¿C…como…- no puedo terminar la pregunta ya que la interrumpieron.

-No importa como…. Lo importante es que te atreviste a desobedecerme- Sakura tembló ligeramente, causando extrañes en sus amigos.

Buscando por todas partes le pregunto_ ¿Do… donde estas?-

-Justo detrás de ti- le respondió.

Al darse cuenta, solo escudo a través del celular un "_ven_" y con una mano llamándola- Naruto…- sus amigos la habían seguido con la mirada encontrándose con _él_- quiero que me prometas que veas lo que veas… no harás nada- dijo guardando su celular.

-Pe… pero- cayó al escuchar un inaudible susurro: "_por favor_", y termino asintiendo.

Recogió sus cosas y fue con él. Al momento de encontrarse frente a frente, sus amigos podían verla perfectamente, ambos estaban de perfil a ellos.

-Pensé que aún seguías de viaje- hablo muy segura Sakura y con una mano les hacia señas muy sutiles a sus amigos, que parecían inquietos, para que no hiciesen nada.

-Acabo de llegar, pero me encontré con una sorpresa no muy agradable… me desobedeciste Sakura- contesto serio.

-Si tu no estabas, no tenia el porque estar encerrada siempre en la casa, _no tenia porque obedecerte_- a penas pudo terminar de hablar cuando el hombre le había propinado una cachetada ocasionando que sus cosas se regaran por el suelo.

-No me hables asi Sakura, soy tu padre- hablo con desden- ahora recoge tus cosas- termino con una sonrisa macabra.

-_Tú no eres mi padre_- susurro agachándose para recoger sus útiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto al ver como le había golpeado a Sakura dio un brinco, dispuesto a ir en su contra, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-¿Que demonios haces teme? Suéltame- hablo el rubio completamente enojado.

-Tranquilízate dobe, no hagas estupideces, acuérdate de lo que le prometiste a Sakura- y con eso pareció que el rubio se tranquilizo un poco.

-Bien- dijo suspirando Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura al ver lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer, agradeció internamente a Sasuke por detenerlo, y con un gesto hizo que los demás también se tranquilizaran.

Él se había dado vuelta para dirigirse al automovil, pero paro en seco al ver quienes estaban mirando la escena.

-Vaya… ¿es no es Uzumaki Naruto? Asi que volvió… eh? Que te parece si le damos una agradable bienvenida Sakura?

-¡No!- salto de golpe al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ja… como quieras, ahora será mejor que no vayamos- siguiendo su camino.

La pelirrosa solo lo siguió, y con una mirada a sus amigos les pidio disculpas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto cayo pesadamente en su asiento- _nunca pensé que lo volvería a verlo tan pronto…. Maldito, espero que no laga daño a Sakura-chan_- .

_que demonios ha sigo todo eso_

-Él es…- dando a entender que lo había escuchado- él es… el hombre que adoptó a Sakura cuando era pequeña, es su padre, **Orochimaru**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de volver con Orochimaru y recibir regaños de su parte el dia anterior, Sakura se dirigía al instituto sin muchos ánimos.

Cuando entró al salón, sus amigos rápidamente fueron a hablar con ella:

-Oye Sakura-chan… ¿ese maldito no te hizo nada o si?- pregunto un poco nervioso Naruto.

-No se preocupen chicos, no paso nada, solo me regaño un poco… nada mas- contesto.

Los chicos solo suspiraron al escucharla, exceptuando a Sasuke, que la miraba de una manera extraña. Conversaron un poco, dejando a parte el tema de Orochimaru, hasta la llegada del profesor, quien por cierto llego 45 minutos tarde.

-je je… lo siento chicos por llegar tarde, es que me perdí por el camino de la vida- se excuso el profesor: Kakashi Hatake.

-¡No se haga Kakashi-sensei, usted siempre llega tarde!- gritó Naruto, los demás compañeros solo comenzaron a reir.

-Asi que es cierto… Naruto ha vuelto- suspiro- bueno… no tendré de otra mas que de volver a sobrellevarte el resto del año- algunos murmullos y risas se escucharon por parte de los alumnos.

Y Naruto… bueno el solo se quedo callado y sentadito en su lugar.

Ya habiéndoles entregado el temario a Naruto y a Sasuke, comenzó la clase de historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente, y el último profesor que les tocaba, debía designar dos chicos para limpiar el salón a la salida.

-Veamos…- mientras Asuma-sensei revisaba la lista- esta semana serán… Sasuke Uchiha y…- la mayoría de las chicas comenzaron a gritar "_yo_" "_yo_" levantando sus manos, casi hasta sus piernas para que pudieran estar con el pelinegro-…Sakura Haruno- sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, y que las demás chicas le miraran de una forma asesina.

-_¡__NO! En cima que me toca con Sasuke-cubo de hielo-Uchiha, ahora sus recientes fans van a querer matarme…-_ pensaba Sakura tratando de evitar las miradas.

-Hmp… _al menos no estaré con una de esas locas que me persiguen_- se decía el Uchiha.

…

Ya habiendo terminado la clase y los alumnos junto con el profesor se retiraron… Sasuke y Sakura comenzaban con la limpieza, sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Ya casi terminando… se escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Al dirigir sus miradas, se dieron cuenta de que… se estaba llaveando.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero era imposible, y al ver por la ventanilla de la misma, se dieron cuenta que el conserje era quien los había encerrado; trataron de llamarlo pero él no escuchaba nada, debido a que tenia los auriculares puesto y cantaba alto.

-¡OIGA… ABRANOS!- intento de nuevo Sakura, pero no funciono y el hombre solo se fue sin mas.

-Maldición… y ahora que hacemos Sasuke-.

-Hmp… no lo se, lo mejor será avisarles a los chicos para que vengan-.

-Es que… bueno, veras… mi celular se… se quedo si batería- dijo, apenada, la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?, demonios, mi celular se lo llevo Naruto dizque para algo importante ya que había olvidado el suyo-.

-En-entonces, eso quiere decir que… QUE ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN EL COLEGIO!- grito desesperada Sakura. Sasuke solo asintió.

Ahora tendrán que idear algo para poder salir de esta situación…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy… ^_^ espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya se dieron cuenta quien es Orochimaru en la vida de Sakura y un poco de cómo la trata.**

**La parte en la que quedan encerrados, originalmente no lo había imaginado… pero es para darle un acercamiento importante a nuestra pareja favorita! Je**

**Bueno… me despidoo… nos leemos luego.**

**Recuerden que por cada review, recibirán una visita se Sasuke-kun….jeje **

**Bye!**


	4. ¿Un acercamiento?

**Holaaa… ¿como están? Espero que bien… He vuelto por fin para presentarles el cuarto capitulo… gracias a todas por sus reviews, me dan muchos más ánimos para seguir…: D**

**Sin mas, les dejare con el capi… espero les guste..!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tú llegada… Un año diferente:<strong>

**Capitulo 4: ¿Un acercamiento?**

Cansados de intentar, sin ningún resultado, abrir las puertas, se sentaron en las mesas para recuperar un poco la energía perdida.

-Maldición, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? Para colmo estamos en el segundo piso- comentaba Sakura.

-Hmp- "_decía_" Sasuke, pensando en algo para poder salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Aah… que cansado estoy- decía Naruto llegando a su habitación- menos mal que no tengo tarea… mmm que es esto- murmuraba revisando su bolsillo-aah… es el celular del teme… me olvide de devolverle… bueno, no creo que lo necesite por ahora. Después se lo devolveré- .

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por milésima vez, Sakura suspiraba, ninguno aguantaba mas estar encerrados, y no encontraban el modo de salir.

-Hmp… Sakura- llamaba Sasuke, ella solo emitió un sonido indicando que lo escuchaba.

-¿Tu padre esta en tu casa?- no pudo evitar preguntar, recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Sorprendida por su pregunta, respondió decidida- Primero que todo, el no es mi padre-.

-Naruto me conto que fue él quien te adoptó ¿no es así?-respondio Sasuke.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea, nunca le he dicho padre, y tampoco es que se lo mereciera- hablo Sakura- y segundo, no, él fue a una reunión fuera de la ciudad esta mañana, así que no volverá hasta mañana. Solo espero poder salir antes de eso-.

-…-

-Oye Sasuke, no te di las gracias por haber detenido a Naruto la otra vez-.

-Hmp… el te prometió no interferir, debía hacerlo-.

-Si, pero… Naruto a veces es muy impulsivo y puede cometer estupideces, y no quiero que le pase nada-.

-Naruto es fuerte, te hubiera podido defender de ese tal Orochimaru-.

-Lo se, pero… - quedo pensativa Sakura-… no me gustaría que peleara por defenderme de él- dijo desviando su mirada de Sasuke.

Sasuke quedo observándola un momento, no pudo evitar pensar que, en apariencia física parece débil, pero tiene un carácter fuerte, y esta dispuesta a todo con tal de defender lo que mas quiere. Se levanto de su asiento y llego hacia la ventana, busco algo que pudiese ayudarlos a salir y lo encontró.

-Sakura… ven- la llamo.

-¿Eh?... ¿que ocurre?- comento cuando llego a su lado.

-Tal vez podríamos bajar por ese caño- dijo apuntándolo a un costado de la ventana.

-¿Estas loco? Seria muy peligroso- atino a decir, todavía atontada.

-No me digas que tienes miedo, no te pareces a la Sakura que me enfrento el otro día- hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-_Maldito_- murmuraba- Bien, lo hare, pero tu bajaras primero- acepto la peli-rosa.

-Hmp- emitió, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke.

Ambos tiraron sus mochilas al suelo y Sasuke comenzó a salir por la ventana; al colocarse sobre el caño, le tendió a Sakura una mano, quien la acepto con un poco de desconfianza. Ya habían comenzado a bajar, y cuando el pelinegro toco el piso, Sakura hiso un mal movimiento y cayo encima de Sasuke.

-Lo… lo siento- comentaba mientras levantaba su cabeza- yo…- no pudo continuar, ya que había quedado hipnotizada por los profundos ojos de Sasuke.

Él no se quedaba atrás, no podía despegar la mirada de la de Sakura. Así como cuando se conocieron, pudieron haber quedado horas, pero ambos sabían que era muy tarde, y la primera en reaccionar fue Sakura.

-Dis…disculpa- mientras de levantaba, y le daba la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo.

Acepto de mala gana, y cuando ya estaban a la misma altura, bueno casi ya que él le superaba por una cabeza, habló- Hn… eres molesta ¿lo sabias?-.

-Cállate…- dijo mientras buscaba su mochila. El pelinegro también hacia lo mismo.

Se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto y llegaron juntos hasta una esquina, ahí sus caminos se separaban.

-Sasuke-lo llamo, quien solo emitió un ligero "_hn" _dando a entender que la escuchaba- Nos vemos mañana- comento con una sonrisa.

El chico solo se quedo viéndola un momento, anonadado por esa sonrisa, para rápidamente recobrar la cordura. Lo único que atino a decir fue- Hmp…claro- y sin mas se fue. Cada uno por su camino.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Sakura no tuvo ningún problema ya que Orochimaru no estaba y Sasuke, bueno, tuvo que explicarle a su madre _solo un poco_ de lo que paso para semejante retraso.

Ya todos los chicos se habían enterado de los que les paso a Sasuke y a Sakura el día anterior, incluso hasta algunos reían por lo sucedido. Mientras estaban en la clase de Kurenai, quien enseñaba aerobics y un poco de gimnasia olímpica. Junto con Guy- sensei quien enseñaba, más que nada atletismo, pero por el momento solo estaba ella.

-Todavía no puedo creer que te quedaste encerrada con Sasuke jajaja- comentaba Ino.

-Si, si Ino ya lo has dicho- decían las chicas al mismo tiempo con una gota tras la nuca.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, que suertuda eres Sakura-.

-Vaya, que pasaría si tu NOVIO Sai se enterara de lo que dices- comentaba Temari.

-Shh… hay que admitir que Sasuke esta MUY bueno, pero no cambiaria a mi Sai por nada- respondía la oji-celeste.

-Tampoco es que tuve suerte, al menos no discutimos como siempre.- les recordaba la oji-jade.

-Ajaa… quien sabe, tal vez terminen ...- murmuraba perspicaz Ino.

-No seas tonta puerca, eso nunca va a pasar-.

-Ya… ya chicas no peleen- trataba de calmarlas Hinata- que la sensei…-

-Chicas por favor, guarden silencio- ordeno Kurenai-sensei- o mejor, Sakura, ya que tanto te gusta conversar, me gustaría que pases y les muestres a los chicos nuevos como es esta clase-.

-Es…esta bien sensei- dijo mientras se levantaba. El uniforme, tanto de chicas como de chicos era blanco, solo que las chicas usaban short-pollera y los chicos pantalones.

Se amarro fuertemente su cabello y calentó un poco, mientras veía que era lo que debía hacer. Frente a ella había algunos colchones bajos, para hacer las piruetas, la barra fija y por ultimo la barra de equilibrio, para cualquiera daría un poco de miedo, pero Sakura ya se ha acostumbrado ya que hace algunos años habían integrado esta materia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en una de las gradas, se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y los demás chicos, observando lo que Sakura tenía pensado hacer. De repente, Sasuke sintió que alguien le había clavado la mirada, al fijarse, se encontró con una pelirroja con gafas, "_otra fan mas_" se decía Sasuke, parecía gata en celo por la forma tan descarada que lo miraba.

Para tratar de estar tranquilo, sin esa mirada acosadora, solo fijó su atención a Sakura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya lista para poder comenzar con los ejercicios, Kurenai-sensei tomo su silbato y lo sopló, en eso Sakura comenzó a correr hasta llegar a los colchones, donde hiso varias verticales, hasta llegar a cierto punto donde debía saltar para llegar a la barra fija. Dio unas cuantas vueltas, para luego quedar unos momentos encima de la barra; y con una vuelta más se poso en la barra de equilibrio… Unas piruetas mas y bajo al suelo de una manera casi-artística.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, bueno había _unas_ que _otras_ que no lo hacían.

-Muy bien hecho Sakura, puedes volver a tu asiento- Sakura solo asintió y fue a su lugar- Como habrán observado, es así como trabajaremos este

año.-

-Vaya frentezota, estuviste genial-le felicitaba Ino.

-Gracias cerda-.

-Creo que dejaste a varios impresionados amiga- comentaba Ten Ten

-Ajaa… como la idiota de Karin por ejemplo- decía Temari, mientras apuntaba con su cabeza a la chica pelirroja- Esta que arde de la rabia.

-Pues se lo tiene merecido, ¿no vieron como se le insinuaba a Sasuke?- preguntaba Ino.

-¿En serio?- comentaba _tratando_ de ser indiferente, Sakura- lo que haga Sasuke no tiene porque importarnos-.

-See claro- respondieron todas.

-Chicas ya… que la sensei nos regañaran otra vez- de nuevo, antes de comenzar una pelea, intervenía Hinata.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la salida del colegio, los chicos se preparaban para ir a sus casas, en eso Naruto llama a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura-chan, lo que hiciste en la clase de gimnasia, estuvo estupendo- comentaba, hiperactivamente Naruto- ¿No crees…Teme?-.

-Hmp…- comento Sasuke.

-Lo tomare como un si… gracias chicos- decía con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Oigan chicos, ¿quieren ir al cine?-.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo, Orochimaru llegara esta noche y ya saben como es-.

-Yo tampoco puedo dobe- respondía el Uchiha- deberías invitara alguien mas- decía pícaramente.

-¿Eeh? ¿A quien?- pregunto confuso.

-Mmm…Hinata por ejemplo- se unía a la conversación la oji-jade.

-A…a Hinata-chan- quedo pensando el peli-rubio- Esta bien… iré a su casa a buscarla, Nos vemos mañana chicos- hablaba mientras se iba corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Te acompaño a tu casa… Sakura- decía, más bien, ordenaba el peli-negro luego de que ya no había rastros de Naruto.

-¿Q-que? ¿Por-por que?- contestaba nerviosa.

-Hmp… es solo por si Orochimaru ya esta en tu casa-.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, estaré bien sola-.

-Ya te lo dije, así que vamos- comenzando a caminar, ella lo siguió por detrás- Así que…-

-¿Mmm?-.

-¿No te importa lo que yo haga Eeh?-comentaba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- prácticamente grito- Pues si… no me importa nada.

El solo rio un poco,- _que interesante_- pensaba.

-No te rías, mejor sigamos- hablo, inflando sus cachetes como niña pequeña.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían ser buenos amigos… o _mas_.

* * *

><p><strong>Liiistooo… aquí esta el cuarto capitulo.<strong>

**Me inspire bastante eeh! Digamos que lo único original en este capi, fue que Sakura hiciera las piruetas en la clase de Kurenai.**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, recuerden que pueden recibir visitas de Sasuke-kun…**

**Nos leemos pronto! Bye**


	5. Eres muy especial

**He vuelto… se que tarde mucho para actualizar u_u es que estos días hay examen tras examen… y bueno, mi imaginación no estaba al 100%.**

**PERO… ahora me estoy dando un tiempo para actualizar…jeje**

**Espero que les guste el capi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu llegada…Un año diferente.<strong>

**Capitulo 5:**** Eres muy especial… acercándonos un poco mas.**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde el inicio de las clases, todos siguen normal y preparándose para los exámenes. La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura se ha acercado mucho a la amistad. De manera que inconscientemente comenzaron una rutina, que consistía que al finalizar las clases el peli-negro acompañaba a la oji-jade hasta su casa, estuviera o no Orochimaru.

En ocasiones Naruto los acompañaba en el trayecto, pero normalmente solo eran ellos dos, podríamos decir que el rubio hiperactivo prefería invitar a salir a cierta chica oji-perla.

Cuando caminaban, lo hacían en silencio ya que Sasuke no era muy conversador, pero no era un silencio incomodo en el que necesitabas sacar algún tema de conversación para estar bien. Su caso era distinto, aunque no siempre conversaban, a ellos no le importaban; era como si el solo hecho estar al lado de otro bastara para estar relajado.

.

Orochimaru comenzaba a pasar mas tiempo en la casa, a Sakura le parecía bastante raro, pero él solo respondía "_no he tenido que hacer ningún viaje, además siempre es un placer estar contigo Sakura_". Con ello solo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, y que él ensanchara más la sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaban en clase, esperando ansiosamente el timbre del recreo, y como si pudieran invocarlo, sonó. Naruto se levanto rápidamente y fue donde se encontraban las chicas junto con Sasuke.

-SAKURA-CHAN- el chico peli-rubio se tiro sobre los hombros de la nombrada, haciendo que ésta hiciera un gesto de dolor.- Oye… ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado y para sorpresa de Sasuke un poco serio.

-Si, no te preocupes, es solo que fuiste muy BRUTO, ya te dije que no hagas mas eso idiota- renegaba la peli-rosa.

-¿E...eh? Lo… lo siento…jeje, no fue mi intención- comento con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Si como no- .

-Oye teme, acompáñame a la cafetería, tengo hambre- pidió Naruto

-Hmp... Vamos dobe- acepto Sasuke.

.

Cuando salieron Naruto se puso repentinamente serio. Para Sasuke era raro, ya que Naruto no suele ser así.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, estas demasiado serio.-

-Lo se… es que, ¿viste la cara de Sakura-chan cuando me colgué en sus hombros?- Sasuke solo asintió- se quejo de dolor, estoy muy seguro que el maldito de Orochimaru tiene algo que ver-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es que…- dudo un poco Naruto- vamos al patio, ahí te podre contar mejor- dijo mientras comenzaba a andar, Sasuke solo lo seguía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya en el patio se sentaron en una de las bancas de piedra.

*Suspiro*- Bien… primero debo contarte, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta, que Sakura es muy rebelde con Orochimaru. Lo obedece, si… pero no se queda callada cuando algo le molesta-.

-Hmp… me di cuenta la otra vez en el bar-.

-Si… pero, Orochimaru se sobrepasa en corregir y reprender a Sakura-chan por sus actos- el Uchiha solo lo miro, dando a entender que siguiera- él… la _golpea_.

-¿Qué?-

-Si… incluso yo me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí- comento- fue un verano un año antes de mudarnos, ya sabia que ella no se llevaba bien con él pero nunca creí que pasaría eso.

**Flash Back**

_Como era verano, practicábamos natación, recuerdo bien que Sakura-chan no quería meterse a la piscina. Nosotros le insistíamos pero ella no quiso, a pesar de tener el traje de baño puesto, prefirió quedarse sentada._

_Pero insistimos otra vez, tal vez demasiado, es que ella era la única que no practicaría y no queríamos que se quede sola en las bancas._

_Ino y yo la trajimos casi arrastrándola… pero igual no quería… habíamos quedado muy cerca de la piscina cuando todos la empujamos, pensamos que así sabría que era mas divertido nadar que aburrirse sola._

_Pero…_

_A pesar de que comenzó a retarnos por lo sucedido solo fue nadando hacia el otro lado de la piscina, y cuando salió… vi en ella…moretones, demasiados para saber con exactitud la cantidad. Ahí entendí todo, Sakura-chan no nadaba porque no quería, sino porque no podía, porque si lo hacia saldrían a la luz sus moretones y por lo tanto preguntas y mas preguntas de que le paso y todo eso._

_Se tapo lo mas rápido que pudo con una toalla, los demás no la vieron porque estaban ocupados riéndose, y ella como siempre comenzó a regañarnos por haberla empujado y esas cosas. Ella tampoco se dio cuenta que la vi._

_Después de que terminaron las clases, la acompañe a su casa, quería hablar con ella. Le preguntaba como estaban las cosas con Orochimaru y ella solo me contestaba "lo mismo de siempre", sabía que no quería contarme para mantenerme alejado de todo._

_Pero luego, antes de llegar no resistí, y le dije que vi sus moretones, ella se puso muy nerviosa y solo inventaba excusas tontas como que es muy torpe y se lastima con cualquier cosa. Por supuesto que no le creí, y se lo dije. La convencí de que me podía contar todos lo que le pasaba… que podía confiar en mi._

_Se puso muy triste, si, pero en ningún momento lloro… De hecho, después de la muerte de su madre, nunca más la vi llorar._

_Me conto todo… desde como comenzó y porque._

**Fin de flash Back**

-Me dijo que él le había ordenado comportarse como una "chica normal" sumisa y tranquila. Claro que ella no es de ese tipo, y le dijo que ni en sueños seria así, digamos que Orochimaru tuvo un mal día y Sakura-chan pago los platos rotos… me dijo que la agarro tan fuertemente que no pudo soltarse, la empujo contra la mesa de la cocina y ahí comenzó. No quiso darme mas detalles.-

-Lo que si es que cuando Sakura-chan se pone rebelde, mas de lo usual, con él por defenderse o incluso defendernos. Él solo la golpea.- relataba Naruto con un deje de ira y tristeza en su voz.

Sasuke no decía nada, pero su rostro reflejaba enojo, apretaba muy fuerte sus puños, tanto que parcia que iba a sangrar.

-Ese… ese maldito- Solo eso pudo articular Sasuke.

-Lo más probable sea, que ese idiota le haya hecho algo a Sakura-chan, no, estoy seguro de eso-.

El sonido del timbre se escucho a lo lejos, el recreo había terminado, ambos chicos de dirigieron de nuevo al salón. Al llegar, su atención en una sola persona, Sakura quien reía con sus amigas. Solo duraron unos segundos, para luego ir cada uno a su lugar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la salida, Sasuke y Sakura seguían con la rutina impuesta hace algunas semanas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Sakura notaba a Sasuke mas cerio de lo normal, y eso de alguna manera la preocupo.

-…- antes de que pudiera hablar, el peli-negro la interrumpió.

-¿Que te paso en tu hombro?-

-¿A… a que te refieres?- pregunto, notablemente nerviosa.

-No creas que no le note, ahora contéstame, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto enojado.

-Si es por lo de esta mañana, ya se los dije, Naruto fue un poco bruto y…- no pudo continuar porque Sasuke le agarro del brazo, haciendo que Sakura de quejara de dolor.

-No me creas estúpido Sakura, porque no lo soy- la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que el dolor aumente-¿fue Orochimaru no es así?- pregunto- CONTESTAME.-

-SI- admitió- si, si fue él- Sasuke poco a poco dejo libre el brazo de la oji-jade-¿ c-como lo sabes? -.

-Naruto me lo conto- le dijo de manera casual.

-¿Qué?- grito- _Ese idiota, le dije que se lo contara a nadie_- susurro.

-Hmp- "dijo" cuando escucho lo que la peli-rosa susurro- vamos a tu casa-.

-¿Eh?-

-Tú me dijiste ayer que él no estaría hoy en tu casa, así que vamos, veré como esta tu hombro- dijo y sin más siguió su camino, y Sakura no muy convencida lo siguió.

.

Ya en la casa, le dijo a Sakura que se cambiara y se pusiera algo descubierto de los hombros para poder revisarle, y él fue en busca del botiquín.

Sasuke la esperaba sentado en el sofá; en ese instante Sakura ingreso con un remera de tirantes negra y una calza azul que le llegaba por las rodillas. Puede que se vea muy sencilla, pero a Sasuke realmente le fascino como vestía.

-Ven aquí- le señalo un lugar al lado suyo en el sofá, ella inmediatamente accedió.

Una vez sentada, comenzó a examinarla, se veía que el moretón era muy reciente, ya estaba morado y bastante grande. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a aplicarle una crema para los golpes. Ni bien toco la piel de la chica, sintió descargas eléctricas atravesarle el cuerpo, era tan suave y delicada que parecía que podría derrumbarse fácilmente.

Sakura esta igual, cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha por su hombro, solo pudo serrar los ojos, disfrutando la caricia que le daba. Podía darse cuenta que lo hacia con una gran delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo a romperla. Así pasaron unos minutos, que parecían horas, hasta que el peli-negro dejo de masajearle.

Al no sentir mas sus "caricias" abrió sus ojos. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con esos ojos negros que lograban hipnotizarla.

-¿Donde más te ha golpeado?- pregunto si apartar su mirada.

-No te preocupes, solo mi hombro me dolía- contesto.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué te golpeo?-

-Porque…- desvió la mirada de Sasuke y sonrió irónicamente- me dijo que yo debía estudiar administración de empresas, pero obviamente me negué, le dije que yo quiero estudiar medicina pero no me escucho, dijo que era su decisión lo que yo estudiaría, que debería seguir el linaje familiar y algún día mandar en las empresas "Haruno´s corporation". Me enoje mucho, y le dije que yo no era familiar suyo y que esas empresas tampoco eran de el, pero de nuevo me restregó en la cara que me había adoptado y que tenia todos los papeles de la empresa firmadas por mi madre nombrándolo presidente. No resistí y le dije que nunca seguiría algo como eso, que mis padres estaban orgullosos de la carrera de medicina que yo ya había elegido de muy pequeña y que apenas podía soportarlo cuando estaba en la casa como para también soportar estar al lado de él en el mismo trabajo. Eso realmente lo enfureció, me agarro del brazo y me tiro contra la pared, de un momento a otro me volvió a agarrar y golpeo en este lugar- dijo tocando donde se encontraba su moretón- después de eso, se fue a su habitación; la verdad yo ni me quería mover, pero lo hice y lo único que quería hacer era tomar un baño e ir a la cama-.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Orochimaru era un demonio por todo lo que le hacia a Sakura.

-Sasuke…- el solo la miro- no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto por favor- pidió.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare, pero… ¿ha pasado algo para que no quieras que nadie mas se entere de esto?-.

-Si, pero… te lo contare otro día, será mejor que te vayas, tus padres deben estar preocupados-.

-Hn… esta bien- con eso se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la salida- cuida que no se inflame mas, ¿entendiste?-

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa que contagio también a Sasuke- Gracias por ayudarme Sasuke- se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero después mostro su sonrisa ladina tan característica- Hmp…- contesto, Sakura lo interpreto como un "de nada"- Nos vemos mañana- le dio la espalda a la chica y comenzó a caminar.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Sakura.

.

Cuando ya no hubo rastro de Sasuke, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, cayendo lentamente al piso. Se veía muy feliz y un poco sonrojada. Definitivamente Sasuke era especial.

.

Por otro lado el pelinegro, una vez alejado lo suficiente se toco la mejilla donde Sakura lo beso y no puso hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír y solo pudo pensar una cosa… Sakura Haruno, es muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí terminamos por hoy… espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**No se olviden de dejarme reviews, y recibirán la visita de Sasuke-kun.**

**Hasta la próxima (^/^) /**


	6. Nuevas sensaciones en el parque

**Holaaa… he vuelto con mas… jajajaja**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me dan mas ánimos para seguir… como les dije antes, los exámenes me están asechando así que a veces tardo un poco para actualizar. Bueno… sin mas les dejo con la conti…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu llegada… Un año diferente.<strong>

**Capitulo 6:**** Nuevas sensaciones en el parque de diversiones.**

En la pequeña casa de la familia Haruno se encontraba Sakura, como era sábado, significaba día de limpieza. Algunos se preguntaran, ¿si hay una gran empresa liderada por Orochimaru, y antes por el señor Hiroshi Haruno, padre de Sakura, porque vive en una casa tan pequeña y no tienen personal domestico?; pues la respuesta a lo primero es porque la familia Haruno, a pesar de poseer un gran recurso para poder subsistir sin necesidad de preocuparse mucho, eran muy humildes, no creían que era necesario tener una gran mansión como hogar, lo que mas le importaba era estar siempre juntos como familia. Y lo segundo, eso ya era cosa de Orochimaru, siempre decía que así era mejor, porque Sakura en un futuro cuando se case con un gran prospecto, como decía él, tendrá que saber cocinar, limpiar, etc. Entonces sin tener otra opción, y Orochimaru tampoco la ayudaba, debía hacerlo ella sola.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación del Uchiha, como la semana que viene debían rendir Matemática, el Uchiha "trataba" de ayudar a Naruto, pero era mas fácil enseñarle a un perro a maullar q a Uzumaki la tabla del 2.

-Hmp…intentemos de nuevo.-dijo , ya un poco exasperado Sasuke- escucha bien dobe…recuerdas la reglas de signos?-el peli-rubio asintió- entonces si multiplicamos raíz cuadrada de 10 menos raíz cuadrada de 35… ¿cual es resultado?- pregunto.

-Mmm… es…-dudaba Naruto- … ¿25?-.

-Bien… ¿y el signo?- pregunto de nuevo el azabache.

-Aaah… eso es fácil… es POSITIVO-dijo con pose triunfador el rubio.

-¡NO!- contesto- ya te dije que en la regla el número mayor es el que "transfiere" el signo en el resultado-.

-¡Oh!- dijo Naruto asintiendo- pero… es que es muy difícil esto teme… además eres muy mal tutor-.

-Hmp… yo creo que tu eres el mal estudiante- contraataco el Uchiha- si no te gusta como enseño ¿por que mejor no le pides a alguien mas?-.

-Mmm… pero ¿a quien? Algunos ni dejan que les pregunte y ya me dicen que NO…y Sakura-chan tampoco quiere ayudarme- decía Naruto llorando al estilo anime.

-¿Qué tal… Hinata?- pregunto en un tono picaron, cosa que Naruto no noto.

-¿Hinata-chan?… SI, tienes razón iré a pedirle a ella, seguro que me tiene mas paciencia que tu- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Claro…-comento indiferente.

-Bueno… me voy- se despedía yendo a la puerta- Nos vemos después- dijo saliendo.

-_Usuratonkachi_- susurro, sonriendo de lado. En eso comenzó a sonar su celular- Hmp…- "contesto"-¿A que hora?... Bien iré… no, el dobe fue a buscar a Hinata… esta bien, nos vemos- corto la llamada.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-¡Bien! Por fin termine… y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde- comento un poco emocionada. – Tomare un baño y después…- no pudo continuar ya que su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-

-_Hola_ _frentona ¿Cómo estas?- _pregunto del otro lado Ino

-Todo bien cerda… ¿y tu?- pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-_Ja… yo como siempre… SUPER… ¿Qué te parece salir hoy en la tarde con los chicos al parque que abrieron hace poco?-_ pregunto un poco emocionada la peli-rubia.

-Mmm… no lo se cerda… estoy un poco cansada- comento desanimada.

-_Oh vamos… hace mucho no salimos todos juntos, a demás así Naruto podrá volver a los viejos tiempos…-_

-Si… puede ser, per…- no pudo terminar porque la oji-celeste la había interrumpido.

-Sasuke podría hacer nuevos amigos también ¿sabes?- eso último dijo en un tono _raro_ y juraba que en este momento tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme eeh?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-_Nada…nada…-_respondió- _y… ¿vas a venir? Estarán todos, inclusive Gaara, Kiba, Shino, bueno… TODOS… tienes que venir… ¡por favor!- _rogo.

-Es… esta bien- del otro lado se escuchaba gritos de emoción- ¿a que hora?- pregunto.

-_Nos reuniremos todos frente al parque a las seis, te espero allá eh!... ¡Nos vemos!-_ diciendo eso colgó, sin dejar que Sakura se despidiese.

-¡Ah!- suspiro- Bueno, ahora si voy a bañarme- dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

.

Ya bañada y perfumada busco su ropa, prefirió algo sencillo, así que solo se puso una remera mangas corta de color parecido a la crema un poco larga, y un saco largo que sobrepasa el muslo y liviano arriba verde claro. En la parte de abajo se puso un short un poco pegado negro, unas medias del mismo color que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y unas botas cortas y sin taco de color marrón.

"_Perfecta_" se dijo internamente al verse en el espejo, se había dejado su cabello suelto pues le resultaba más cómodo. También llevaba una pequeña cartera para sus cosas mas necesarias. Ya terminado todo, decidió marcharse antes de que se le haga tarde.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Estaban todos reunidos, bueno casi todos, solo faltaban Sasuke y Naruto. Las chicas y los chicos conversaban entre si, y bueno… Ino daba vueltas en círculo desesperada por la tardanza de los muchachos.

-Ino… será mejor que no te preocupes tanto y tranquilízate… ya llegaran- opinaba Temari mientras veía a Ino dar vueltas y vueltas.

-Es que no puedo… se supone que tendrían q estar a las seis, y ya paso media hora- dijo enojada la oji-celeste.

-Ya…Ino-chan, de seguro a…algo paso y…y por e...eso están re…trasados- opinaba la tímida peli-negra.

-Si cerda… ya cálmate- dijo la peli-rosa- es mas… mira, ahí vienen- comento apuntando a los chicos que recién llegaban.

-¡HOLA CHIC…- no pudo continuar porque Ino y Sakura le habían golpeado en la cabeza-¡Ay! Oigan chicas no tienen porque pegarme tan fuerte-.

-Es tu culpa por haber tardado tanto- le regañaba Ino. Mientras tanto Sakura se acerco a Sasuke quien se encontraba un poco atrás de Naruto.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto.

-Hmp… el idiota de Naruto tomo un colectivo equivocado y se perdió, después me llamo para que lo vaya a buscar, estaba un poco lejos, es por eso que tardamos tanto- comento fastidiado el peli-negro.

*Suspiro*- Supongo que es algo común en él- dijo Sakura.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones con Kiba y el resto con respecto a Sasuke, quien solo saludaba con un simple "Hmp" o "Hn" se dispusieron a entrar al parque. Había muchos juegos y era difícil decidirse por uno solo así que por una votación, comenzaron con la GRAN montaña rusa.

Se dividieron de a dos para poder subir, y las parejas quedaron así:

..Ino y Sai

..Shikamaru y Temari

..Ten Ten y Neji

..Hinata y Naruto

..Sasuke y Sakura

..Kiba y Gaara

..Shino y Chouji

Cada uno ya sentado en su lugar, el juego comenzó. Primero lento, pero al llegar a la cima, todos los chicos gritaron al bajar, daba tantas vueltas, subidas y bajadas que en un momento, inconscientemente Sakura agarro la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, y él no pudo haber hecho otra cosa mas que apretarla.

Al bajar, algunos todavía estaban mareados y otros pedían otra vuelta, bueno, al menos Naruto y Kiba. Ya cada quien se desprendía el "cinturón" para seguir con el recorrido en el parque. Sin darse cuenta Sakura aun tenia entrelazada la mano de Sasuke con la suya. Por fin reacciono, soltó su mano como si la quemase, y poniéndose colorada hasta el tope.

Sasuke al ver su sonrojo solo hiso una mueca de medio lado para después desprender el cinturón y levantarse, ayudándola a ella de paso.

-Wooh… menos mal que ya me pasaron las ganas de vomitar- dijo Ten Ten sujetándose la cabeza, Neji a su lado, solo asintió.

-Bien… vayamos a otro juego- dijo Ino.

-SI… yo quiero ir a la casa embrujada- pidió emocionado Naruto.

-Yo secundo moción- dijo Kiba apoyando, también emocionado, a Naruto.

Entre todos decidieron y fueron a la esperada "casa embrujada". Al llegar a la entrada tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos de 7 ya que eran muchos. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai y Kiba por un lado y Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Gaara por el otro. Primero entro el grupo de Naruto.

-Oye Sai… recuerda que esta es una casa del terror, cualquier cosa puede pasar, así que estaré muy sujeta a ti ¿bien?- pregunto "inocente" Ino.

-Claro bonita… yo te protegeré de todo- contesto el chico.

-Baah… que aburrido, esto no es ni un poco de terror, debí haber traído a Akamaru- decía fastidiado Kiba.

-¿NADA DE TERROR?…. Yo me muero de miedo… ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?- dijo el Uzumaki colgado de una muy sonrojada pelinegra.

-Cl…claro Naruto-kun- asentía Hinata.

De pronto Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro, y como él estaba colgado del brazo de Hinata y podía verla bien volteo a ver quien era y… grito a todo pulmón al darse cuenta que en su hombro había una mano huesuda. Comenzó a correr a toda prisa llevándose a Hinata con él y claro… Kiba los perseguía por detrás ya que al estar un poco aburrido decidió jugarle una broma a Naruto quien si estaba muy asustado.

Sasuke y Sakura solo veían a esos tres correr hasta perder su rastro y a Ino a Sai buscando un lugar mas "_privado_". Sakura volvió a suspirar y al mirar a Sasuke pudo observar detenidamente como estaba vestido. Llevaba pantalones azules oscuros y zapatillas negras, una remera del mismo color con un dibujo que parecía una calavera. Sasuke al sentir que lo miraba volteo hacia a ella y solo sonrió de lado al ver que ella desviaba su mirada un poco avergonzada.

-No te avergüences Sa-ku-ra no eres la primera ni la ultima chica me mira así- decía arrogante el Uchiha.

-¿Qué? Por favor no te veía a ti, sino el dibujo de tu remera… además ¿como se supone que te miraba?- se defendió Sakura.

-Por favor, esa ni tu te la crees… y con respecto a como me mirabas, lo hacías de una manera un tanto… no lo se…. ¿lujuriosa?- dijo el peli-negro, amaba hacer enojar a la Haruno.

-¡Claro que no!- se exalto un poco, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos habían dejado de caminar- eres muy arrogante… ya te dije que no te miraba a ti-.

-¿si?- volvió a preguntar, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-SI…no te creas mucho, ten por seguro que hay personas mucho mejores que valdría la pena que yo los viese- contesto un poco ¿arrogante?

De un momento a otro Sakura sintió que le sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia una pared, chocando su espalda contra ella. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Sasuke acorralándola con sus brazos y sus rostros a muy poca distancia. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y no pudo evitar ese sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

-Sabes Sa-ku-ra…- susurro cerca de su oído-… muchas chicas matarían por estar ahora en tu posición-.

-Sabes Sa-su-ke…- le contesto de la misma manera-… yo nunca pedí estar de esta manera… es mas, nunca la imagine-.

-¿En serio?- contesto medio burlón- no te creo Sakura- se alejo de su oído y la miro directamente a los ojos- ¿Sabes por que?- pregunto, ella solo negó con la cabeza sin desviar su mirada de esos ojos oscuros- Porque no hay chica que se resista a mi…- eso hiso que Sakura frunciera el seño, estaba por contestarle de nuevo pero fue interrumpida-… además, ese sonrojo tuyo no ayuda mucho- comento.

-En una situación así, _no importa con quien_, no podría evitarlo- se defendió recalcando lo segundo.

-Pero en esta situación estas _conmigo_, y quien te hace sonrojar soy _yo_- contesto aun mas arrogante y ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Yo…- Sakura no sabia que responder… todo lo que dijo era cierto, y no podía evitar que su sonrojo siguiera aumentando. Nunca se imagino en esta situación con él, eso era cierto, aun así no podía ni quería imaginarse estando con otro o el mismo Sasuke con otra chica. Tal vez no tenia muy claro porque su corazón latía tan rápido estando junto a él pero si sabia que quería a Sasuke, tal vez, mas que a un amigo.

-Tu que… Sakura- dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella lentamente. Se aproximaba cada vez mas, hasta detenerse justo cerca de sus labios, podría prácticamente rosarlos si quería.

Sakura, con los ojos entrecerrados, solo suspiro- Sasuke…- para él fue la escenas mas hermosa de su vida, ver a Sakura totalmente sonrojada, sus ojos apenas abiertos y brillando sin igual. No pudo mas, quería probar los labios de Sakura, quería probarla a ella. Estaba a punto de acortar esa maldita distancia que los separaba cuando… se escuchaban pasos llegar hasta ellos; rápidamente, como si se quemasen mutuamente, se separaron. Justo a tiempo al ver que el otro grupo de sus amigos llegaban.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué hacen por aquí ustedes solos?- pregunto Shikamaru.

Sakura, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo dijo: -Kiba asusto a Naruto y salió corriendo con Hinata y bueno… Kiba detrás-.

-¿Y que paso con Ino y Sai?- pregunto Temari.

-Ellos están…-la peli-rosa no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

-¡Aquí estamos!- grito Ino, un poco eufórica, y Sai detrás.

-Ajaa… que estuvieron haciendo… eeh?- pregunto picarona Ten Ten.

-NADA… solo nos perdimos un poco solamente- contesto rápidamente, Sai solo asintió sonriendo falsamente.

-Si como no…-dijo Gaara- mejor vayámonos, quien sabe donde se metieron Naruto y los demás- dijo al tiempo que comenzaban a salir. Sasuke "casualmente" se puso al lado de Sakura, quien se volvió a sonrojar, pero no se alejo de él.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Afuera encontraron a Naruto y Kiba peleándose como niños chiquitos para ver qué muñeco era mejor. Hinata se encontraba en el medio tratando de separarlos, al ver a los demás les explico que cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que era Kiba quien lo estaba asustando se enojo mucho y comenzó a discutir con Kiba al respecto. Ella no había podido separarlo, hasta que Sakura se le adelanto y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza regañándolos por su actitud. Por miedo a la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura, dejaron de discutir.

.

Solucionado el problema, continuaron con los juegos y por "azares del destino" según Ino, a Sakura siempre le tocaba Sasuke en los jugos grupales. Claro, si el destino es una chica rubia de coleta y ojos celestes. Después de lo que paso en la casa embrujada era algo raro estar juntos, pero fuera de eso todo era igual, es decir que no se sentían incómodos juntos.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Ya era muy tarde, así que después de una gran tarde de amigos, cada uno fue a casa. Naruto iba a acompañar a Hinata a su casa, cosa que a Neji no le agradaba, pero que solo Ten Ten supo solucionar. Los demás de fueron en grupo o en parejas. Sasuke le "dijo" a Sakura que la acompañaría, cosa que ella no supo rehusar.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada, era un silencio un poco incomodo, cosa rara en ellos. De pronto Sasuke se detuvo en seco y Sakura, extrañada, paro delante de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-Hmp…- emitió, para luego sacar de una mochila, que por cierto era de Naruto y le pidió a Sasuke que la llevase él, un pequeño conejo de peluche rosa.

-Sakura quedo viéndolo impresionada… ese era el peluche que había querido ganar cuando compitió contra Sasuke en el tiro al blanco y no lo logro. Nunca pensó que aceptaría el premio, todo ese tiempo había creído que lo había rechazado.

-¿Este era el peluche que querías no es así?- pregunto un tanto… ¿AVERGONZADO? Sakura solo asintió-Ten, te lo regalo- dijo dándole el hermoso peluche.

-Es… es hermoso- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza su nuevo regalo- ¡Gracias Sasuke!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco pintadas. Al verla, el peli-negro sonrió, y con un ligero "_vamos_" continuaron su camino a la casa de Sakura.

La oji-jade no paraba de sonreír y abrazar al peluche, cuando llegaron a su casa solo le dijo "_gracias de nuevo_" con eso se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente de separo se despidió con un "_nos vemos mañana_" y corrió dentro de su casa. Sasuke, un poco atónito por lo sucedido solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar susurrando un "_de nada_" y tocando su mejilla donde lo había besado, estaba seguro que esta vez había sido muy diferente a como lo había sentido la primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Ujuuu... Jajaja por fin he terminado el capitulo… espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Espero no recibir tomatazos *saca su escudo* por las dudas ya estoy preparada… jaja**

**Otra cosa… "FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE" a bueno... todos los que son papas claro… XDD**

**Recuerden que por cada reviews Sasuke-kun los visitara…!**

**Nos leemos luego… Byeee…! **


	7. A veces lo malo tiene su lado bueno

Holaaaaa... lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... digamos que mi mentecita no estaba andando muy bien! jejeeeeee... pero ya estoy mejor jee! X3333 así que sin mas los dejos con el capiii! Espero les guste... xfaaa dejen reviews! Y gracias a los que anteriormente lo han hecho! ;)

Tu llegada…Un año diferente:

Capitulo 7: A veces lo malo tiene su lado bueno.

Los chicos estaban en clases, muy aburridos y sin nada que hacer debido a que su profesor, Kakashi, llegaba tarde de nuevo. Ya habían pasado varios días de la salida al parque y no había pasado nada más _extraño_entre cierta peli-rosa y un peli-negro.

Sus caminatas de regreso a casa eran normales, nada fuera de lo común entre ellos. Tampoco había cambios en la relación del rubio con la oji-perla, al parecer el chico aun no tiene muy en claro lo que siente por ella.

Justo a quince minutos de que tocara el timbre del receso, apareció el sensei extraviado.

-Hola chicos, disculpen que llegue tarde, es que Tsunade-sama llamo a todos los profesores a ultima hora para una reunión- explicaba el peli-plata.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora Kakashi-sensei ya esta por tocar el timbre- contesto el rubio hiperactivo.

-A eso quería llegar… como queda poco tiempo les daré un trabajo que me entregaran la semana que viene y será en grupo de tres- comento el sensei.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei no nos puede hacer eso!- se quejaba Naruto.

Kakashi solo suspiro- Si puedo, soy el maestro, Naruto por eso. Bueno yo anunciare los grupos para el trabajo- dijo para después sacar la lista con los nombres.

Después de haber anunciado a varios chicos dijo:

-El siguiente grupo será de… Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, el próximo…- continúo diciendo.

-_Si_- pensaba el rubio- _menos mal me toco con mis amigos_-.

-_Vaya me toco con Naruto y Sasuke… tal vez sea divertido_- pensaba con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha solo sonreía ladinamente. _Que interesante_ pensaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura había llegado a casa hace rato, solo que no tuvo una buena bienvenida. No solo porque estaba su "_padre_" sino que cuando ella le comento que tendría que hacer un trabajo en grupo con Sasuke y Naruto él le prohibió salir de la casa alegando que no tenia "confianza" en esos chicos.

La peli-rosa furiosa solo pudo responderle que ellos eran sus amigos y que su profesor la reprobaría por no hacer el trabajo; claro que a Orochimaru no le importo en lo absoluto advirtiéndole que si obedecía sus ordenes sufriría las consecuencias. Ella solo se fue a su cuarto, tiro la mochila y se acostó en la cama murmurando que él no podría hacer nada para impedir que fuera con sus amigos, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus castigos.

Así que decidida se cambio la ropa, se puso un remera de tirantes un poco pegada al cuerpo rosa, una pollera holgada hasta las rodillas blanca y unas zapatillas. Agarro su mochila salió de su habitación, cerciorándose de que Orochimaru no estuviera cerca. Llego hasta la cocina y no lo vio, supuso que fue a la empresa o algo así y sin más fue a la casa de Naruto, donde habían quedado para hacer el trabajo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar a la casa, la señora Kushina, la madre de Naruto le dijo que los chicos ya se encontraban en la habitación de su hijo. Cuando entro solo pudo observar otra pelea, a su manera de ver absurda, de los chicos. Al darse cuenta de que alguien entraba pararon de discutir.

-Al fin llegas Sakura- comento Sasuke aun enojado por la resiente discusión.

-Lo siento es que tuve algunos problemas- contesto apenada la chica.

-Ya no importa, ahora que Sakura-chan esta aquí ¿es mejor comenzar no creen? No quiero tener tareas para el sábado- decía el peli-rubio con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Los otros dos asintieron para acomodarse y comenzar el trabajo.

Después de dos horas, ya habían prácticamente terminado el trabajo, estaba cerca de la noche y Sakura tenia que irse antes de que Orochimaru llegara a casa. En la salida Ino, Sai y los demás habían aparecido de sorpresa preguntándoles se querían ir a pasear Naruto acepto gustoso y Sasuke… bueno… el solo fue arrastrado por el rubio. Sakura solo se disculpo.

-¿Seguro frentezota que no quieres ir?- volvía a insistir Ino.

-Ya te dije cerda que no, estoy cansada y es mejor llegar a casa antes de que se haga mas de noche- dijo la oji-jade.

-Esta bien- se rindió por fin la rubia- pero para la próxima vienes ¿ok?- advirtió la chica.

-Ok- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza- Diviértanse. Nos vemos- dijo saludando con las manos y se fue corriendo. Pero la chica, ni nadie ahí se dieron cuenta de una persona, escondida tras los arbustos viendo por donde se alejaba la peli-rosa.

-¿Señor?- dijo hablando por el celular- acaba de irse rumbo a la casa… bien, entiendo… espero sus indicaciones- diciendo esto colgó para comenzar a seguir a los chicos que salían a pasear.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, asomo la cabeza buscando a Orochimaru, pero no lo encontró. Aliviada entro a la casa, dejo su mochila y se dispuso a mirar la tele.

Canal tras canal y nada entretenido que mirar, aburrida apago la tele. "_Vaya… si sabia que Orochimaru no estaría aquí en un buen rato me hubiera ido con los chicos_" pensaba disgustada. Cuando esta por ir a su habitación su celular comenzó a sonar sin mirar contesto:

-¿Hola?-.

-_Dime Sakura-chan ¿ya estas en casa?-_ esa voz, sin duda era Orochimaru.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-_No creas que soy estúpido, te conozco pequeña_- hablo ocasionando que un mal presentimiento pasara por la mente de Sakura.

-…-

-¿_Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir para excusarte__? _–una risa tenebrosa escapo de sus labios- _¿__sabes donde estoy ahora__?-._

-No- contesto tratando de sonar indiferente.

-_Aaah… que lastima que no viniste con tus amigos a pasear querida, se divirtieron mucho_- comento sínicamente. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- grito la chica.

-_Que astuta eres_- soltó una carcajada- _¿Por qué mejor no lo averiguas tu misma? Estamos cerca de tu heladería favorita_- con esto ultimo colgó. Sakura, temblando, se dirigió a dicha heladería no le importo siquiera que afuera estaba lloviendo en demasía, lo único importante era salvar a sus amigos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lugar estaban Sasuke. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Temari y Hinata estas tres ultimas protegidas por los chicos quienes eran golpeados por los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

Hace unos minutos ellos habían llegado, sin mediar una palabra comenzó una pelea entre los muchachos bajo la lluvia. No entendían porque pero debía pelear para poder protegerse y proteger a las chicas. De un momento a otro, ya cansados, la pelea termino dejando a los chicos tirados en el piso totalmente agotados; después Orochimaru se acerco a ellos, parecía haber hablado por celular ya que lo estaba guardando.

-Y pensar que Sakura me desobedece por ustedes, es tan patético- hablaba con un tono de superioridad.

Sasuke le lanzo una de sus miradas frías y penetrantes, ya entendía el porque de esta pelea. Era por Sakura. Razón suficiente para romperles las caras a esos idiotas.

Orochimaru se acerco al pelinegro y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que de todos, tu y Naruto Uzumaki son los peores- comento para luego, bruscamente, tirarlo al piso. Él solo callo un quejido de dolor. – Creo que aun no han tenido suficiente- dijo mirando a ambos chicos- pero esta vez, yo seré quien los haga entrar en razón y no meterse en donde no les incumbe.- Se había acercado de nuevo al Uchiha, esta a punto de golpearlo cuando de pronto un grito lo freno:

-¡Detente!- se escucho no muy lejos. Él solo la miraba con una sonrisa malvada, mientras ella se acercaba hasta el colocándose enfrente dándoles la espalda a los chicos.

-Oh Sakura-chan al fin llegas, estaba a punto de enseñarles una lección a tus amigos- dijo fingiendo amabilidad.

-…- Sakura no podía emitir palabra, estaba demasiado cansada después de correr tanto bajo la lluvia, de un momento a otro callo al piso quedando prácticamente de rodillas ante Orochimaru, no se podían ver sus ojos ya que su flequillo, mezclado con la lluvia, lo cubrían.- Por favor…- logro pronunciar- por favor no lo lastimes, por favor no lo hagas… _papa_-. Diciendo lo último casi en un susurro.

Orochimaru solo agrando su sonrisa y volvió a preguntar, agachándose un poco: -Disculpa… no te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste?-.

Sakura se mordió el labio en un gesto involuntario, volvió a repetir: - Por favor, déjalos en paz… _papa_- no podía evitar sentir repulsión al llamarlo de esa manera.

.

Los demás estaban impresionados, nunca en su vida, desde que conocieron a Sakura habían escuchado llamarlo de esa manera, era sorprendente.

A Sasuke le vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza…

Flash Back

_Por milésima vez, Sakura suspiraba, ninguno aguantaba mas estar encerrados, y no encontraban el modo de salir._

_-Hmp… Sakura- llamaba Sasuke, ella solo emitió un sonido indicando que lo escuchaba._

_-¿Tu padre esta en tu casa?- no pudo evitar preguntar, recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente._

_Sorprendida por su pregunta, respondió decidida- Primero que todo, el no es mi padre-._

_-Naruto me conto que fue él quien te adoptó ¿no es así?-respondió Sasuke._

_-Puede ser, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea, nunca le he dicho padre, y tampoco es que se lo mereciera- hablo Sakura- y segundo, no, él fue a una reunión fuera de la ciudad esta mañana, así que no volverá hasta mañana. Solo espero poder salir antes de eso-._

Fin de Flash Back

Recordaba muy bien ese día, fue cuando quedaron atrapados en el salón de clases cuando limpiaban. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, le había dicho papa… si ahora lo hacia era porque verdaderamente ella estaba preocupada. Al estar un poco al costado de Sakura pudo notar como pequeñas lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia cayendo por sus mejillas, no podía creerlo, vio hacia Naruto y al parecer él también las había notado.

"_Se puso muy triste, si, pero en ningún momento lloro… De hecho, después de la muerte de su madre, nunca más la vi llorar." _

Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, pero ahora volvía a llorar por ellos.

.

Orochimaru seguía sonriente, había logrado domar a la fiera Haruno, todo un logro si me permiten decir. Con una señal ambigua sus guardaespaldas de alejaron de los chicos y le dedico sus últimas palabras a la peli-rosa:

-Bien, ya que me lo pides de una forma tan amable, lo hare-dijo para luego agarrar su rostro y levantarlo, mostrando sus ojos y mejillas rojas- ahora debo ir de viaje por unos días, pórtate bien- la soltó y así poder marcharse.

Solo Naruto emitió palabras luego de unos minutos. _Sakura-chan_ susurro. Ella solo refregó sus ojos para que no pudieran ver sus lágrimas y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Están bien chicos?- pregunto preocupada.

-Nosotras estamos b-bien… los chicos e-están m-muy lastimados- pronunciaba Hinata. La peli-rosa asintió.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, ahí podernos curarlos- las chicas se dispusieron a ayudar a sus respectivos novios, Hinata a Naruto y Sakura a Sasuke, pasando su brazo por los hombros para que pudieran sostenerse.

-¿Estas bien Shikamaru?- preguntaba muy preocupada Temari.

-No te preocupes, estoy mejor de lo que esperaba- respondía el chico para tranquilizar a su novia.

-¿Y tu Sai?- pregunto Ino.

-Estoy muy bien preciosa, me tranquiliza que tu estés bien- dijo sonriendo, Ino solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siento que me tengas que llevar de esta manera Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto.

-N-no te preocupes por eso N-Naruto-kun… es lo mínimo después de que nos defendieron- hablaba sonrojada la oji-perla.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en silencio, él había aceptado que ella lo cargara. Sakura se sentía mal de ver a sus amigos en ese estado, y era claro que no podía ocultar lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento- murmuraba para que solo el Uchiha la escuchase.

-No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos defendernos además no fue tu culpa- respondió.

-Pero…- paro al sentir como el oji-negro colocaba su mano contra la suya sujetando fuertemente, dándole a entender que eso a él no le importaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar a la casa se sentaron en los sillones, mientras que Sakura traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ninguno decía nada a excepción de Naruto que se quejaba de uno que otro raspón.

Llego el momento en que los vendajes se acabaron, Sakura aseguro que había más en el baño y fue a buscarlos.

-Oi Teme… ve con Sakura-chan- decía el rubio aun atendido por la oji-perla.

-Hmp…- solo eso pronuncio y se paro para ayudar a Sakura. Cuando llego al baño vio la puerta cerrarse y cuando la iba a abrir escucho a Sakura.

.

Del otro lado la oji-jade se había recostado por la puerta.

-Maldición- murmuro- no pensé que cuando dijo que sufriría las consecuencias les haría daño a ellos, ¡Maldita sea! Si esto sigue así no tendré más opción que obedecerle o dejar… dejar que sea yo quien reciba esos golpes-. Se levanto y se acerco al armario donde estaban el resto de los vendajes.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a Sasuke, cuando Sakura iba a preguntar él la sujeto del brazo y la arrincono contra el lavamanos.

-¿Qué demo…- no pudo continuar porque Sasuke ejerció mas fuerza en su agarre.

-¿Así que prefieres recibir tu los golpes?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

-S…Sasuke que…- de nuevo no pudo continuar ya que el peli-negro la apretó mas contra la pequeña pileta.

-Escucha Sakura, no estas sola, eso siempre tenlo presente- dijo el Uchiha.

-¿A que te refieres? Suéltame Sasuke- dijo forcejeando.

-Quieta- ordeno, al tiempo que con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-…- Sakura ya no pudo decir mas, tener a Sasuke tan cerca impedía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos negros tan hipnotizantes.

-Recuérdalo bien, si ese maldito de Orochimaru te vuelve a poner una mano en cima, ¡lo mato!- no pudo dejar que la peli-rosa hablara ya que atrapo sus labios en un demandante y apasionado beso.

La chica solo pudo responder con la misma pasión y entrega que el pelinegro. Estaban dando todo de si en ese beso el cual cada vez se ponía más exigente, el Uchiha pidió silenciosamente permiso para poder explorar mejor la boca de la peli-rosa, la cual acepto gustosa.

No saben si pasaron horas o tan solo unos pocos minutos, pero aun no querían separarse, la peli-rosa había enroscado las manos en el cuello del chico y él en su cintura.

Estaba más que claro que seguirían así de no ser por…

-¡SAKURA-CHAN… TEME! ¿ENCONTRARON LOS VENDAJES?- ese grito, sin duda era del chico más hiperactivo.

Se separaron rápidamente, Sakura le respondió con otro grito que efectivamente los habían encontrado. Con una mirada ambos volvieron a la sala con los vendajes.

-Al fin llegan, acaso ¿no encontraban los vendajes o que?- pregunto pícaramente Ino.

Sakura solo se sonrojo- cállate cerda- musito cosa que ocasiono risa en _casi_ todos.

Mientras que seguían las curaciones o secándose, Sakura varias veces intento pedir disculpas pero sus amigos nunca la dejaban alegando que no era su culpa y la peli-rosa dejo de insistir con un suspiro de derrota.

.

Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata se habían ido primero ya que la lluvia había parado. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto iban a irse…

-Oi Sakura-chan ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?- dijo un poco apurado y sujetándose la entre pierna.

-Adelante-dijo con una gota en la cabeza y señalando con la mano.

Se escucho un –Gracias- al momento de correr hacia allá.

Cuando estuvieron solos Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la arrincono contra la pared y la besó, Sakura sonrió contra el beso y correspondió colocado sus manos alrededor de du cuello. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que de nuevo, el querido Naruto, los volvía a interrumpir.

-¡Sakura chan… ¿dónde está el papel!- se escuchaba desde el baño.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado separándose de ella colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y el cuello. Sakura le indico a Naruto donde estaba y ya al salir se marcharon a sus casas.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Si!- asintió con una radiante sonrisa la peli-rosa.

-Adiós Sakura-chan- decía el peli-rubio mientras se iban.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, y se apoyo contra el marco de la muerte, _al final no fue tan malo después de todo_, pensaba mientras de tocaba los labios.


	8. Declaración

**Holaaaaa mina-san como están? Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho tiempo! Mi cabecita no anda muy bien que digamos y… bueno…. No sabía como escribir lo que me imaginaba..Jajaaa… pero sin más preámbulos…. Aquí la conti!**

**Tú llegada… Un año diferente**

**Capitulo 8: ****Declaración.**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior, no solo con Orochimaru sino también con Sasuke. Ese pelinegro realmente podía hacerla sentir las tan mencionadas por sus amigas "mariposas en el estomago".

No sabía que pasaría ni bien se encontraran de nuevo en el instituto, mas bien, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ni bien viese esos ojos negros que tanto la hacían delirar. Digo, ¿cómo reaccionarias si el chico que, hasta hace un día era un amigo muy cercano tuyo, te besara de la manera más desquiciante y deliciosa que jamás en tu vida te hayan dado? Era algo totalmente imposible responder… _¿ir y hacer como que nada paso?_ _No, no creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿Darle frente y que me explique por qué lo hiso? Sería demasiado, además, ¿que pasaría que solo lo hiso por tenerme lastima? NO… definitivamente esperare hasta que lo vea._

.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la banca al lado del árbol de cerezos del patio, cuando la peli-rosa había llegado. Respiro profundamente y…

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dijo al tiempo que se situaba al lado de Naruto.

-¡Buenas días Sakura/-chan!- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?-.

-Solo pasamos el tiempo mientras comienzas las clases- contesto Ino.

Sakura solo formo con los labios una perfecta "o" . Al tiempo sintió que alguien se coloco a su lado, no necesito mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Sasuke Uchiha.

No sabía de qué era lo que hablaban sus amigos, podrían decir que se acabaría el mundo en 5 minutos, que había una invasión extraterrestre, eso no le importaba… lo único que escuchaba era el latir acelerado de su corazón al tener a ese chico que le robaba el sueño a su lado.

El chico, al ver que sus amigos no prestaban atención a su alrededor al estar al pendiente de su conversación, decidió acercarse al oído de la peli-rosa y susurrarle:

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Sa-ku-ra?-.

Al sentir ese leve susurro tan, pero tan cerca no pudo evitar estremecerse. _Condenado Uchiha_, lo estaba haciendo apropósito, aunque no lo vea a la cara sabía que tenía esa sonrisa prepotente que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez.

No se dejaría vencer por ese pelinegro, de ninguna manera. Así que decidió enfrentarlo…

-Muy bien, Gracias- respondió con una muy convincente sonrisa- ¿y tu… Sa-su-ke?

-Perfectamente- este era un enfrentamiento de miradas, jade vs negro.

.

De un momento a otro, sin siquiera avisar, se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de tal vez un joven dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo de amigos.

-¡SAKURA-SAN!- Se seguían escuchando los gritos alargando cada vocal. A medida que esa persona se acercaba se podía distinguir a chico de cabello y ojos negros, un raro corte de pelo y realmente corría a una velocidad admirable. Llego junto al árbol de cerezos y se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de la peli-rosa.

-¡Mi bella flor de cerezo, me alegra tanto verte, te he extrañado mucho!- decía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y moviéndose de un lado al otro.

A Sakura solo se le cayó una gota de la nuca.-Ho-hola Lee-san- respondió nerviosa. Sasuke solo veía extrañado a ese chico raro.

Para los demás pareció no importarles, o más bien, tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados a esos momentos de Lee.

-Oh Sakura-san, tu siempre tan bella y deslumbrante, debes seguir la primavera de tu juventud- decía con lagrimas en los ojos y a los costados de su cabeza pequeñas estrellas brillantes.

-e-eh… ah cla-claro- volvía a responder la peli-rosa.

-O-oye Sakura-san- decía nervioso Lee- dime ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto mientras le giñaba ambos ojos, uno a la vez, tirándoles corazones.

La oji-jade parecía tener miedo e intento cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero no conto con que su protector seria nada más y nada menos que… Sasuke. Él se coloco en frente de la chica y comenzó a reventar uno por uno los corazones con un dedo, podía notarse que estaba bastante enojado.

Lee vio impresionado como ese desconocido podía fácilmente explotar los corazones llenos de amor que le mandaba a su bella flor. Sintió curiosidad y decidió preguntar:

-¿Acaso ustedes tienen una relación extra-curricular?-.

_¿Extracurricular?_ Pensaron ambos jóvenes.

Esa pregunta fue lo único que pudo sacar de "su propio mundo" a Naruto y a los demás, voltearon curiosos para saber la respuesta del peli-negro.

-Tsk… si lo que quieres saber es que si Sakura y yo tenemos una relación, así es- admitió el Uchiha desviando un poco su cara medio sonrojada.

Sakura estaba como en el cielo… ¿había escuchado bien? Sasuke estaba respondiendo a una de las tantas preguntas que tenía en su cabeza. Aunque por un lado se sentía bien, por el otro le pareció muy prepotente decirle a alguien que ella es su novia sin siquiera preguntárselo primero.

-Así que… están juntos eh?- confirmaba de nuevo Rock Lee, un poco triste- bien- suspiró- ¡No importa, yo se que algún día nosotros dos estaremos juntos!- decía con el puño en alto y mirando a Sasuke desafiante. A lo que el Uchiha solo lo retaba con la mirada y respondía con su clásico monosílabo.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, era obvio que Sasuke y Sakura se atraían, pero no tenían idea de que algo había pasado entre ellos y menos que eran novios. Definitivamente tendrían que hablar claramente con cada uno para saber la situación, especialmente las chicas.

.

Justo antes de que Ino, Hinata, TenTen y Temari "atacaran a la presa" había tocado el timbre de entrada. Solo por esa vez se libraría de la sesión de torturosas preguntas.

Mientras todos se dirigían a sus salones de clases, Sakura decidió hablar con Sasuke, al diablo si se saltaban la primera clase, esto era más importante. Antes de que se fuera lo agarro del brazo, él volteo a verla y solo pudo quedarse observando esos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban. Cuando ya todos se habían ido, Sakura lo libero de su agarre, preparándose mentalmente para preguntar.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lee-san?- .

-Hmp…. Porque es cierto, ¿por qué mas lo haría?- respondió con obviedad.

-No, no es cierto, en ningún momento me lo has propuesto y no salgas que el beso de ayer era una petición- dijo levemente enojada.

-Vaya, pensé que me conocías mejor, sabes que no soy de expresarme con palabras-.

-Justamente porque te conozco es que te estoy preguntando esto,¿ y tu deberías conocerme a mi no es así? Ya sabes cómo soy, así que respóndeme- ordeno al Uchiha al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Si que eres molesta- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la oji-jade haciendo que esta diera uno y mas pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con el árbol. La tenía totalmente acorralada. Sakura dejo sus brazos al costado y miraba nerviosamente a Sasuke.- Deberías de haberlo entendido desde el principio ¿sabes?- dijo cuando coloco sus brazos a cada costado de la cabeza de Sakura.

-Pues no es muy obvio, y aunque lo fuera, no es la manera apropiada de decirlo-.

-Hmp… quieres que lo haga a tu modo-afirmó- bien… Sakura, ¡me gustas!- le dijo tan directo, que sentiría que el corazón se le saldría por la boca- Dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tirarse encima de Sasuke en forma de abrazo. Como fue algo inesperado terminaron cayendo al suelo, pero no les importo. Ni bien Sakura se recupero del golpe vio directamente a esos ojos negros y respondió con total sinceridad.

-¡Claro que sí!-.

Sasuke solo sonrió y con la mano en su cabeza la atrajo más hacia él y la besó. Un beso esperado por ambos, deseado por ambos; ahora podrían hacerlo cada que quisieran, ya que por fin eran novios. Con este último pensamiento no pudieron evitar sonreír en el beso.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

En las ex empresas Haruno´s se encontraba el presidente de la misma, Orochimaru. La oficina donde se encontraba, al ser del jefe, era la más amplia y lujosa; poseía un escritorio mediano, por atrás un gran ventanal donde se podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad y por delante una gran alfombra. A la derecha había un sofá largo de tres plazas, esquinero, blanco; una pequeña mesa de centro y contra la pared un estante repleto de libros.

El hombre se encontraba leyendo unos informes cuando su asistente y mano derecha, Kabuto Yakushi, hiso presencia.

-Orochimaru-sama, lamento interrumpir, pero aquí está lo que me pidió investigar- dijo al momento que entregaba un sobre de papel madera.

-Bien Kabuto, ¿están todos?- preguntaba mientras sacaba las hojas del sobre sin que se llegase a ver nada del contenido.

Kabuto solo asintió, Orochimaru sonrió con malicia cuando ya había sacado todas las hojas. Lo que éstas poseían realmente le serviría.

-Perfecto, los demás no me interesan, deshazte de ellos Kabuto- ordeno, para luego dejar solo dos hojas frente a él.

-Entendido, pero… señor, ¿por qué solo esos dos?-

Su sonrisa se torno mas escalofriante- Simple, estos chicos son los que me ayudaran a realizar mi cometido- al decir eso, dejo caer ambas hojas, revelando así lo que contenían. En una se veía la foto y toda clase de información de Naruto Uzumaki, y en la otra, todo de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

De regreso al instituto Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura no habían asistido a la primera jornada de clases por dos razones, la primera: iban a ser bruscamente regañados por su profesora Anko Mitarashi, y no era broma al decir que no saldrían vivos si llegaban tarde a su clase. La segunda: simplemente, es que preferían estar juntos, a escondidas de los demás profesores claro, celebrando su reciente relación.

Se encontraban bajo un árbol, detrás de los grandes arbustos del instituto.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me salto una clase… realmente eres una mala influencia- decía de manera divertida a su novio.

-Hmp… claro que si, además tú eres demasiado pura, es por eso que me gusta corromperte- ante eso la agarro de la cintura, haciendo que cayeran despacio al suelo, quedando él arriba de ella.

Sakura solo pudo reír alegre, pero fue callada por los labios del Uchiha, los cuales demandaban posesión.

Tal vez, hubieran podido continuar un poco mas con ese deleite, pero una voz chillona los llamaba con demasiado ahínco. Por supuesto, no podía ser nadie más que Naruto.

Se separaron justo cuando Uzumaki los había encontrado, atravesando sin importancia los arbustos, lo que provoco que se le pegaran algunas hojas por la ropa.

-¡Chicos! Al fin los encuentro… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no fueron a clase? ¿Cómo es eso de que tienen una relación? ¡Respondan maldi… Auch!- No pudo seguir con sus millones de preguntas y quejas cuando Shikamaru, quien venía detrás con los demás, le propino un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-Cálmate tonto, respira un poco y déjalos hablar- terminó de decir para volver a tomar su pose de "despreocupadamente vago" de siempre.

-Bien… bien… ¡PERO MAS LES VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!- aceptó "tranquilamente".

A los demás solo se les caía una gota de la nuca. La pareja recién descubierta solo suspiro sonoramente, era el momento de las explicaciones, y por sobre todo, de escuchar todo tipo de habladurías de los demás. Era obvio que el Uchiha no daría ningún tipo de explicación, así que la pali-rosa habló:

-Bueno… con respecto a donde estábamos, pues, aquí escondiéndonos de los profesores- comenzó un poco avergonzada- no fuimos porque... simplemente era la clase de Anko-sensei. Y con respecto a nuestra relación, en realidad… - su rostro tenía un leve tono rojizo- nos hicimos novios esta mañana- terminó, justo para escuchar el grito chirriante de sus amigas y ser arrastrada un poco lejos de los chicos para tener una "conversación solo de chicas".

Por otro lado, más específicamente los chicos, Naruto y…. bueno… solo él, no dejaba de preguntar una y mil cosas al peli-negro, quien por cierto estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia. Los demás solo observaban la _cruel tortura_a la cual era sometido el chico.

.

-ES INCREIBLE ¿SE HICIERON NOVIOS TAN SOLO ESTA MAÑANA?- gritaba un poco "histérica" Ino.

.

-Tsk… ¿qué demonios importa si lo hice esta mañana?- contesto el oji-negro a su amigo rubio.

.

-¿Como que "que importa" Sakura?… unos de los chicos más guapos te pidió ser su novia… además, nos acabas de contar lo que paso ayer. ¿POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES?- preguntaba Tenten. Bajo la mirada atenta de Hinata, Ino y Temari.

.

-Ya te dije Naruto… si te lo decía ayer ibas a armar un escándalo y no tenia ánimos de nada- esta respuesta no dejo muy satisfecho al chico.

-Pero teme… somos tus mejores amigos… debiste al menos decirnos que te gustaba- reprochaba el chico.

.

-Es que… en realidad, ni yo misma sabía lo que me pasaba con él… y cuando comencé a interesarme más en él… bueno, paso lo de ayer- contesto sonrojada Sakura.

.

.

.

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA!- se escucho de ambos grupos.

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a suspirar, cansadamente, sería una larga jornada.

….


	9. Karin

**Hola minna-san…! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO 2012! :D espero que hayan pasado genial! Si lo sé, lo sé, es muuuuy tarde, pero lamento haberme tardado tanto… (u.u) pero ya saben cómo soy! xD**

**La última vez que publique no recibí reviews (T^T) pero igual seguiré escribiendo! XD**

**Espero que les guste… y por favor… DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jaja ok.. Creo que soné muy desesperada! Pero… háganme ese pequeño regalito! :D**

**Tu llegada… Un año diferente**

**Capítulo 9****: Karin**

Había pasado un mes desde la declaración y el escándalo que habían ocasionado sus amigos fue resuelto con paciencia y, hamburguesas. La peli-rosa se veía más feliz y el peli-negro, aunque no lo demostrase mucho, también estaba así.

Cada día él iba a buscarla a la casa y se dirigían al instituto caminando tranquilamente. Conversando o no, siempre era "cómodo" estar juntos. Y como era de esperarse, en el instituto lo rumores no se hicieron esperar, los primeros días todos hablaban de la nueva pareja que se formó, y más aun las chicas, ya que su tan amado "Sasuke-kun" ya tenía novia, pero aunque no lo parezca, algunos chicos también se sentían decepcionados, ya que "la flor de Konoha" como algunos la llamaban, ya no estaba sola. El Uchiha podía ser muy posesivo y celoso cuando otro chico se le acercaba.

En cuanto a Orochimaru, Sakura decidió no decirle nada, no quería tener más problemas y no se sabe como reaccionaria ante una situación así.

.

El instituto era conocido por sus competencias de talento entre los alumnos: canto, baile, actuación, etc. Cualquiera con un talento en especial podía participar y para ello se colocaba en el pasillo una hoja de inscripciones, claro que primero tenían que pasar una prueba antes de entrar en la verdadera competencia.

.

.

.

-Oye Sakura, ¿vas a participar?- preguntaba Ino, las chicas y ella estaban frente a las hojas de inscripciones recién colocada.

-No lo sé… sería mejor si hacemos algo juntas- contestó.

-Esto me recuerda- dijo Tenten- adivinen quien volvió-.

Y antes de que las demás intentaran contestar, alguien empujo a Sakura a un costado muy bruscamente.

-Hazte a un lado pelo de chicle, estorbas- dijo una chica de cabello rojos, ojos del mismo color y lentes.

-¿Qué demon…- se quejo- Vaya, y yo pensé que habían eliminado todas las cucarachas del instituto, parece que me equivoqué- dijo de manera burlona.

-Eres una idiota si crees que yo me iría del instituto así porque si… después de ver ese "espectáculo" tuyo en la clase de Kurenai-sensei decidí irme de vacaciones a Paris pero ahora volví para poder derrotarte en el concurso como siempre- contestó arrogante la chica.

-Si, si, como digas zanahoria- comento haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, cosa que hiso que el rostro de la pelirroja se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello de la furia.

Termino de escribir el nombre de ella y sus amigas para luego correrse antes de que esa volviera a empujarla. La chica de manera arrogante se acerco a la hoja y escribió su nombre ocupando casi dos renglones.

-Aunque hagas eso no quedaras en primer lugar zanahoria- comento divertida Ino. Y cuando estaba a punto de volverse a armar una discusión los chicos, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru, aparecieron como por arte de magia para detenerlas.

-Oi oi oi… ¡tranquilas chicas dettebayo!- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso y poniéndose en medio de ellas.

-No te preocupes Naruto- lo tranquilizo Sakura- ninguna de nosotras lastimaría cruelmente a un animal, mucho menos a Karin- termino por decir la chica un poco altanera y las demás solo se rieron.

-Exacto-continuó Tenten- nosotras estamos en contra del maltrato animal-.

-En serio que son problemáticas- murmuro el perezoso Shikamaru.

Karin desvió su mirada furiosa hacia los chicos y se detuvo en uno en particular, haciendo que toda el aura de enojo que sentía fuera cambiado por una de sensualidad. Lentamente se acerco al joven Uchiha bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

-Hola guapo- dijo mientras se agarraba por el brazo derecho del chico- Hace tiempo no te veía Sasuke-kun… ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto al tiempo que se apegaba mas al cuerpo de él.

-Suéltame- dijo Sasuke fríamente y estirando su brazo para liberarse del brazo.

-¡Oh vamos!- insistió- por lo menos contesta mi pregunta-.

Los demás tragaron grueso, definitivamente Karin no sabía con lo que se estaba metiendo: 1) Sasuke no era del tipo que tiene mucha paciencia y que pueda tratarte bien, seas hombre o mujer. 2) Si ya antes ella y Sakura discutían, ahora sería mucho peor. Además de que se sentía un instinto asesino muy fuerte en ella.

La misma no aguanto más las asquerosas insinuaciones de Karin hacia SU novio así que decidió ponerle fin a esto.

-Aparte de él zanahoria- dijo totalmente enfadada y de un tirón alejo a Sasuke de ella y colocándolo a su lado.

-¿A ti que te importa lo que hago con él?- refunfuñó. Naruto y los demás solo hacían ping pon cada que una de ellas hablaba- ¿acaso te gusta?- preguntó, intentando hacer que quedara en ridículo frente a todos.

-De hecho…- habló Sasuke mientras agarraba fuertemente la pequeña cintura de Sakura- Ella es mi novia-.

Karin quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo una chica como Sakura podía tener de novio a ese adonis? No. Mejor dicho. ¿Cómo ese adonis podía estar con una chica como Sakura-pelo de chicle?

Aprovechando que Karin se encontraba "estupefacta" Sakura, con una sonrisa de victoria se regresó al salón de clases junto a Sasuke, seguido claro, por los demás quienes veían divertidos a Karin.

Ino quedó última, y aprovechó para susurrarle unas palabras:

-_Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a Sasuke, Sakura lo defenderá con uñas y dientes_- terminó con una risa malvada para luego correr y alcanzar a los demás.

Solo un rato mas y Karin salió del trance, _Si Sakura cree que puede tener a Sasuke-kun para ella sola está totalmente equivocada._

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-Oye Sakura, al final si nos inscribiste, ¿pero que vamos a presentar para la prueba de mañana?- Pregunto Temari, después de haberle contado lo que ocurrió en el pasillo y que ella se lamentara no haber estado en ese momento, claro que a susurros ya que cuando entraron al salón estaba a punto de comenzar la clase.

-Si lo sé, fue un impulso en realidad, ¡es que Karin me saca de quicio!- contestó alzando, sin querer, un poco la voz, pero sin que el profesor se diera cuenta aun.

-N-no importa S-sakura-chan- contestó amablemente Hinata.

-Si, bueno hmm…- pensaba Ino- ¿Qué les parece Everytime we touch? Ya tenemos la coreografía solo deberíamos practicar un poco antes de la prueba- Sugirió.

-Está bien por mí, ¿y para ustedes?-pregunto Sakura, las demás solo asintieron. Ya tenían con que presentarse- Perfecto… ¿está bien practicar en tu casa Hinata-chan? Tu casa es lo suficientemente grande- pidió.

-No hay problema- terminó diciendo la mencionada con una sonrisa amable.

-Ya que esta todo decidido… ¡tenemos que dar todos de nosotras y demostrar que somos las mejores!- alentó Temari entusiasmada.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Caminando juntos y con la chica abrazando su brazo, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a la casa de la segunda. La misma se cambiaria y después iría a lo de Hinata.

-… y entonces decidimos participar este año así que por eso vamos a ir a la casa de Hinata-chan para poder practicar- termino de contar la chica. Después del alterado con Karin no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar así que aprovecharon la vuelta a casa para decirle la "buena nueva".

-Hmp… no sabía que bailabas Sa-ku-ra- le susurro cerca del oído, cosa que hiso estremecer y sonrojar a la peli-rosa.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi Sa-su-ke- contesto ya pasado el sonrojo e imitando la acción del chico, solo que no tuvo el mismo efecto, pero con eso hiso aparecer la sonrisa ladina del Uchiha que tanto le encantaba.

-Como sea… Esa tal Karin ¿también va a concursar no?- preguntó.

-Si, _esa idiota regalada_- comento indiferente- siempre me busca problemas y compite conmigo y con las chicas, esto no será la excepción, pero lo que más me enfurece es que se te restriegue como gata que es buscando tú atención- dijo furiosa.

Sasuke solo sonrió divertido por esa situación- ¿Celosa Sakura?- preguntó imaginando la respuesta.

-¿De esa? Claro que no- dijo apretando más su agarre. Con eso ella tenía la intención de seguir su camino pero Sasuke la detuvo, cuando volteo para preguntarle la razón, él la beso demandantemente y sin pedir permiso comenzó a explorar _una vez más_ su boca.

Así duraron unos minutos ¿o era segundos? En realidad ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y con ello la falta de aire se hiso presente.

-Me alegra saber que no eres celosa- dijo cuando se separaron- porque hay muchas chicas que me desean- al tiempo que la volvía a besar, solo que esta vez duraron poco.

-¿Eres muy arrogante lo sabías?- pregunto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la oji-jade.

-Hmp…- "dijo" para volver a retomar el camino. Tal vez llegaría un poco tarde a la casa de Hinata.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

.

.

.

-Uwaa… estoy muy nerviosa- decía Tenten, estaban a unas horas de presentarse y prácticamente se había quedado sin uñas.

-Tranquila Tenten, todo va a salir bien- intento consolar Temari- así que trata de conservar tus dedos hasta después de la presentación-.

-Lo siento, ¡es que no puedo evitarlo! Los nervios me carcomen-.

-No te preocupes, Temari tiene razón, todo saldrá bien- opino Sakura.

-Emm… ¿Dónde está Ino-chan?- pregunto Hinata al no ver a la rubia.

-Dijo que nos faltaba "algo" para que la prueba de hoy nos vaya bien- dijo la peli-rosa. Y como por arte de magia, la mencionada aprecio con un bolso bastante grande.

-Al fin llegue- comento agitada, respiro profundamente y continuó- si queremos ganar debemos tener talento, cosa que nos sobra, y un hermoso vestuario para causar gran impresión así que traje cambio de ropa que seguro deslumbrara a los jueces- dijo emocionada Ino.

-Espero que no sea nada depravado cerda-.

-No te preocupes frentona, ustedes confíen en mí-.

Las chicas suspiraron. Esperaban no arrepentirse por ello.

.

Bueno, tal vez hablaron demasiado rápido. No era como realmente pensaron que seria, mas no así dejaba de tener el "estilo Ino".

Tenían puesto, cada una, un short de color negro unos cinco dedos debajo del muslo. Remeras blancas con diferentes diseños a la altura del pecho del mismo color que el short, también tenían botas negras que les llegaban debajo de la rodilla y Hinata, Temari e Tenten vestían con chalecos negros dejando ver la imagen. Así mismo combinaban una con la otra. Para la coreografía necesitaban un sombrero negro, al estilo Michel Jackson.

-¡Me encanta!-. Dijo con emoción Temari.

-Sabia que les iba a gustar- dijo con autosuficiencia Ino.

-Esta vez te luciste cerda-.

-Gracias frentona-.

-Esta muy bonito Ino- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Tenten.

-Lo sé, chicas, lo sé- decía Ino mientras "intentaba" sin éxito alguno tratar de ser modesta.

De pronto, una voz femenina se escucho por los altavoces, llamándolas para dar la prueba. Cuando se acercaban Karin y su grupo bajaba con aires de victoria.

-Ni siquiera intenten concursar, aunque ahora superen la prueba, jamás podrán ganarnos- dijo al paso que chocaba con el hombro de la peli-rosa.

-_Ni en tus sueños más locos idiota_- susurro la chica.

.

…

.

Subieron al escenario, se presentaron y dieron a conocer el nombre del tema que bailarían. A lo lejos pudieron observar a sus respectivos novios, y claro, a Naruto también. Teniendo el apoyo necesario, la música comenzó a sonar.

Se acomodaron cada una en su lugar, dos al frente: Sakura e Ino. Y tres atrás: Hinata, Tenten y Temari. Con el sombrero puesto y agachando la mirada.

**'Every Time We Touch'**(Version remix-Cascada)

**I still hear your voice**

**When you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch**

**In my dreams.**

(Al tiempo de la canción comenzaron a mover lentamente sus cabezas haciendo como un circulo, como si quisieran estirarse)

**Forgive me my weakness**

**But I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

(Sakura e Ino se acercaron pausadamente y con un toque "sensual" casi al borde del escenario, y las demás un paso detrás)

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky,**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

**I can't let you go**

(cuando la música se puso más movida, comenzaron a realizar los pasos de la coreografía, movían la cabeza, los brazos y los pies acorde a los ritmos y sin dejar que se les caiga el sombrero)

**Want you in my life**

(Las cinco se acercaron mas al borde, se sacaron los sombrero y lo colocaron sobre el pecho e hicieron un movimiento con éste, como si empujar el sombrero hacia los espectadores)

…

(Al colocarse de nuevo el sombrero, comenzó el solo y con ellos mas movientes coreográficos y en ocasiones también usaban el sombrero)

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I've cried**

(Sus movimiento comenzaron a ser más lentos pero sin perder el entusiasmo en el baile)

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

(Corrieron el trecho que les quedaba hasta el borde el escenario y quedaron arrodilladas con el sombrero tapándoles la cara)

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

(se enderezaron nuevamente e hicieron un elegante giro al compas de la música)

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky,**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

(volvieron a hacer los mismo movimientos que la vez anterior)

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

(volvieron a dar una vuelta, pero esta vez un "poco" más rápido)

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side.**

(de nuevo se acercaron las cinco al escenario y antes de terminar la canción lanzaron los sombreros al aire para dar fin a la coreografía)

Los espectadores que se encontraban allí aplaudieron con mucho ameno, incluyendo los jurados: Kurenai, Shizune y Guy.

.

Al bajar fueron recibidas por los chicos.

-¡Genial chicas! Estuvieron fabulosas- felicitó Naruto.

-Es cierto lo que dice Narutin- comenzó Sai- definitivamente no van a perder con semejante coreografía- termino, al tiempo que agarraba a su novia de la cintura, quien solo le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento por lo dicho.

-See… seria problemático estar escogiendo ahora que las vieron a ustedes- dijo Shikamaru.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Temari mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Así continuaron las felicitaciones, incluso Sasuke las felicito, bueno… solo a Sakura y en un susurro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, pero al fin y al cabo lo hiso. Y claro, no podía ser de otra manera, Naruto estaba tan emocionado que de un salto se aferro a Hinata para abrazarla, lo que provocó que la chica se pusiera realmente roja y se desmayara.

Con risas por lo sucedido, decidieron ir a comer helados para celebrar el éxito de la coreografía, más no el resultado, ya que eso solo se sabría al día siguiente.

.

**He aquí el final del capi… en cerio, lamento haberme tardado tanto (u.u)**

**Con respecto a la coreo les dejo a su libre imaginación los movimientos, yo tengo unos previsto, pero es muy difícil de explicar Jeje U¬¬**

**Bueno… espero que dejen reviews y tratare de no tardar tanto en subir la conti!**

**Por favor, ahora vivo de reviews, así que necesito varios para sobrevivir. No sean malitos y aliméntenme ¿sí?**

**Nos vemos la próxima…**

**Ja~ne (^.^)/**


	10. Al fin me di cuenta de lo que siento

**Hola a todos! (^.^)/ Como están? Aquí estoy de nuevo presentando la actualización de "Tu llegada… Un año diferente" espero que sea de su agrado… principalmente me centrare en el naruhina ya que son los únicos que aun no han dado "el paso" para poder estar juntos… je. Claro que igual habrá sasusaku! =3**

**Agradezco a Blackandwhite2 por su review… ya te lo había dicho pero… HICISTE A MARU-CHAN MUY FELIZ (*w*)**

**Así que, sin más preámbulos, el capitulo n° 10!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Tu llegada…Un año diferente**

**Capítulo 10:**** Al fin me di cuenta de lo que siento.**

Ya había pasado el tiempo acordado por el jurado y los resultados serian anunciados en la pizarra que estaba en el pasillo del instituto. Todos los concursantes estaban muy nerviosos, algunos más que otros, claro ejemplo eran Hinata, Tenten e Ino, Sakura y Temari también lo estaban pero no como las tres primeras.

Había otros que se sentían muy seguros y no mostraban ningún rastro de nerviosismo, como Karin y su grupo quienes estaban más que seguras que pasarían a la verdadera competencia. Y claro, gastaban su tiempo pisoteando la esperanza de "los pobres ilusos que no pueden defenderse" como ellas los llaman.

Al terminar la primera clase, todos fueron directamente a la pizarra, era hora de enterarse de la verdad.

.

.

.

La cantidad de alumnos reunidos allí hacia que se dificultara el paso para acercarse al objetivo, Sakura en un intento de adentrarse chocaba con quien se le cruzara en el camino y pudo observar que Karin salía del tumulto con una sonrisa altanera indicando su victoria. No le importo y continuó con su ardua tarea de llegar a dicha pizarra.

Ni bien llegó, revisó todo con mucha atención, cuando terminó se alejo de allí mientras escuchaba gritos de felicidad y otros de tristeza. Fuera del gran alboroto de alumnos, estaban sus amigos.

Se acerco a ellos a paso lento y con la mirada gacha y se situó al lado de Sasuke.

-Nosotras…- dijo casi en un susurro, los demás ya se imaginaban cual era la noticia así que no se entusiasmaron demasiado- nosotras… ¡PASAMOS!- levanto la cabeza y se deslumbró una gran sonrisa, las chicas saltaron de la emoción y cada una se agarro a su chico.

Sakura, se aferro del cuello de Sasuke y él le apretó su cintura mas contra sí.

-Felicidades- dijo y le dio un beso tosco. Lo mismo hicieron los demás, bueno, casi todos, Hinata al darse cuenta que se había abrazado a Naruto por poco y no cae desmayada. A él, por su parte, no le importo el abrazo de la chica, de hecho si no hubiera sido por ella que se separo del agarre, Naruto aun la seguirá abrazando por una razón aun desconocida para el rubio.

Pasado el tiempo de emoción, el timbre se hiso presente, y el pasillo antes repleto de alumnos ahora solo quedaban unos pocos.

Mientras se dirigían a su salón las chicas pensaban que canción bailarían, la ropa, la coreografía, el tiempo que tendrían, etc. Y antes de llegar se toparon con una pelirroja demasiado conocida.

-Vaya… vean quienes fueron aceptados por lastima de los jurados- dijo con burla y altanería Karin.

-¿En cerio? No sabía que el jurado te tenía tanta consideración Karin… si por mí fuera ni bien veía tu cara asomarse por el escenario te rechazaría- comento mordaz Ino. Los demás solo rieron.

Enfurecida dijo- eso debería decirlo yo- y sin más se acerco descaradamente a Sasuke y se pago a él causando en Sakura, aun mas, ganas de matarla. –Sabes Sasuke-kun, deberías estar con quien será la ganadora del concurso- Sasuke solo la miro de manera fría y se alejo de ella.

-Por eso y más está conmigo tonta- dijo sin pensarlo mucho Sakura luego de que él se colocara a su lado y la tomara de la cintura.

Justo antes de que Karin volviera a responder, aparecieron detrás de ella dos chicos, uno de ellos la sujeto de ambos brazos evitando que se acercara a Sakura. El otro simplemente observaba.

-¿Qué demonios… Suigetsu, Juugo, que hacen aquí?- grito al ver a ambos chicos. Suigetsu Hozuki, un chico con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul, ojos morados y cuyos dientes parecían de tiburón.

Juugo de las Escalas, un chico bastante alto, cabello erizado color naranja y ojos del mismo color, por su rostro se puede observar que es un chico calmado. Él sostenía Karin impidiendo un futuro enfrentamiento.

-Karin…Karin…Karin…- decía Suigetsu mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza- sabes que no puedes ocasionar peleas dentro del establecimiento.

-Ya cállate cara de pez, ni que fueras santo-.

-Chicos, cálmense, será mejor ir a nuestros salones antes de que lleguen los profesores- decía Juugo aun sosteniendo a la chica.

-Como sea… YA SUELTAME JUUGO- el chico simplemente obedeció- bien, lo dejare así, pero las derrotare en el concurso- y sin más se fue.

.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa loca?- pregunto al aire Tenten.

-Tal vez solo busca con que entretenerse- contesto Neji.

Los demás solo suspiraron y continuaron su camino, por culpa de esa interrupción seguro llegarían tarde a clases.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, luego de que acabara la jornada escolar, Naruto se encerró en su cuarto y _por primera vez, _como estaba seguro que dirían sus amigos, pensaría seriamente en lo que sentía hacia cierta chica de cabellera azul que desde que había vuelto no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Se acostó en la cama y serró los ojos ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Es el mismo sentimiento de amistad que siente hacia las demás chicas? Recordó la vez en la que estaba "enamorado" de Sakura, o al menos eso creía. No tenia vergüenza en decírselo, de hecho, en ese entonces podría considerarse una versión de Lee más pequeña, pero menos escandalosa, ya que todos sabían acerca de lo que sentía.

Después de lo que había descubierto de Orochimaru, simplemente se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero no el típico "amor de pareja" sino más bien un "amor fraternal". La quiere como un hermano mayor quiere a su hermana menor. Pero con Hinata era distinto, es cierto que siente algo fuerte por ella, pero no es como lo que siente por Sakura, era algo que no podía explicar.

Hinata es la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa que ha conocido, a pesar de su timidez y en ocasiones su baja autoestima, pero eso le da un toque de inocencia que la hace ver aun más bella.

¿Sera que ella siente algo por él? ¿Lo habrá extrañado? Hay tantas preguntas rodando por su cabeza que ya no sabía que pensar.

Lo único que podía hacer para despejar sus dudas, aunque seguramente le costara un poco, era llamar a su mejor amigo. Agarro su celular y busco en la lista de contactos "Sasuke-teme" y pulso la tecla verde, unos segundos de escuchar el tono de llamada le atendió.

-¡TEME!- gritó. Podía jurar que Sasuke, del otro lado, había alejado el celular de su oreja.

-_No grites Dobe_- gruño el pelinegro- _¿Qué quieres?_

-¿Así es como tratas a tu mejor amigo? Eres un desconsiderado teme- chillo dramáticamente el rubio.

-_Hmp… como sea, ya dime qué quieres dobe, no tengo tiempo_-

-Vaya amigo eh- discutió con un fingido enojo- ya que… ya no te puedo devolver a la fábrica de amigos, me saliste defectuoso y la garantía caducó- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-_eso debería decirlo yo…. Ahora ¿me vas a decir para qué demonios me llamaste? ¿O solo era para joder?_- contestó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya…ya... Jeje- rio nervioso- solo, solo quería saber… ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por Sakura-chan?

-_¿Hn?_- a través del teléfono se escucho la risa, seguramente malvada, de Sasuke_- ¿Acaso por fin el dobe se está dando cuenta de que hay un mundo además del ramen?-._

-¡Es en cerio teme!-

-_Hmp… bien… digamos que fue después de que Orochimaru apareció, cuando nos quedamos encerrados dentro del salón, ese beso que casi nos dimos hiso que comenzara a sentir algo por ella, aunque después de eso nos hicimos amigo_s- Naruto escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpir- _a medida que me enteraba de lo que esa escoria le hacía solo me daban ganas protegerla. Pero eso se resolvió el día en que él nos había mandado a golpear, lo único que pensaba mientras peleábamos era que no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella y que haría hasta lo imposible porque Orochimaru la dejara en paz. Luego de que ella apareciera y al verla llorar me había dado cuenta de todo-._

-…- ¿proteger? Eso mismo fue lo que hiso cuando pelearon contra los matones de Orochimaru, proteger costara lo que costara a Hinata.

Lo recordaba muy bien.

**Flash Back**

_Luego de haber terminado la tarea Naruto y los chicos, ya sin Sakura, se habían ido a la heladería, ese día hacía mucho calor, un indicio que tarde o temprano llovería. Pero antes de llegar unos cuatro hombres bastantes grandes aparecieron delante de ellos, y dentre los hombres Orochimaru hiso aparición._

_-Ya se los advertí tantas veces, pero no quieren escuchar… aléjense de Sakura, ella no tiene permitido ningún tipo de amistad como la suya- comentó Orochimaru- así que como castigo estos chicos los van a hacer entender- dijo al paso que se alejaba unos metros._

_Los cuatro fortachones se acercaron rápidamente y sin más comenzaron a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. Sin pensarlo, Naruto agarro a Hinata y la dejo unos cuantos metros atrás, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Entre golpe y golpe la lluvia comenzó a caer._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Era cierto, en ese momento solo quería protegerla. Entonces lo que sentía por ella era ¿amor? Tal vez. Recordó también la vez que fueron todos al parque de diversiones, como se había divertido con ella, como Hinata lo había acompañado en la casa de terror y como lo consoló y tranquilizo cuando Kiba lo había asustado. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que, a su lado, su corazón latía a "mil por hora" ahora comprendía todo.

-…_ye dobe estas en la Tierra?_- solo en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y que Sasuke aun estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento teme… de todas maneras, gracias, ahora ya entiendo-

-_Como sea… nos vemos dobe y… suerte con Hinata_- antes de que pudiera contestar, Sasuke ya había colgado. ¿Acaso era obvio? Decidió no darle importancia y de nuevo volvió a buscar en su lista de contactos, solo que esta vez era para llamar a su mejor amiga/ hermana "Sakura-chan". Espero unos segundos, pero nada, y cuando por fin pensó que le iba a contestar resulto ser la computadora informándole su falta de saldo.

-¡Agh! Maldición… eso me pasa por hablar tanto con el teme. Bien tendré que ir a su casa- agarro su campera y sin más se dirigió a la casa de la chica. Sakura Haruno era la única que podía acabar con la duda.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

¿Quién demonios tocaría la puerta con tanta insistencia? Justo que estaba viendo su dorama favorito, a pocos capítulos del final, no podía perdérselo si no fuera por algo de suma importancia. Definitivamente Sakura mataría a cualquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta si la molestaban por nada.

Abrió la puerta, y mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió al ver a Naruto del otro lado, pero lo que si lo hiso fue su rostro sonrosado. Así que lo dejo pasar, solo por esta vez dejaría pasar el que se pierda un capitulo del dorama.

-¿Acaso estás enfermo?- preguntó dándole un poco de jugo. Ambos estaban en la cocina y para su suerte solo eran ellos dos.

-No, es solo que… bueno, yo… quiero saber algo- respondió nervioso.

-Claro… de que se trata-.

-Es que… yo… quiero saber si, si Hinata-chan siente algo p-por mi- dijo aun mas rojo y si no fuera porque la peli-rosa se encontraba sentada, estaba muy segura de que caería de espaldas. ¿Lo decía en cerio? En realidad Naruto si que era despistado, era más que obvio que Hinata si sentía algo por él, incluso mucho antes de que se fuera de la ciudad. Siempre estaba atenta a lo que hacía o decía Naruto y siempre trataba de apoyarlo a lograr sus metas, cada vez que él se le acerca ella se pone más roja que un tomate y en muchas ocasiones cae desmayada. La vez en la que los padres del chico fueron transferidos a otra ciudad por el trabajo y a causa de eso tuvieron que mudarse, sin duda alguna ella había sido la más afectada por ello. Y a pesar de que quiso confesarse, no pudo y quedo callada. Pero cuando el volvió, fue como si Hinata también hubiese vuelto.

Ya recuperada de la reciente impresión, busco alguna manera de darle a entender que si sentía algo, pero no hacerlo realmente, ese trabajo le correspondía a Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿alguna vez te diste cuenta que Hinata se pone muy roja cuando esta a tu lado?- bien, si con eso el rubio no se daba cuenta, se volvería el rey de los despistados.

-Emm... sí, pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte?- Perfecto. Señoras y señores, he aquí el nuevo rey. Definitivamente ese título le quedaba pequeño, ¿y el fue el primero en descubrir los maltratos de Orochimaru? Vaya… debió ser solo un golpe de suerte.

-Idiota… me refiero a que ella SOLO a TU lado se pone roja y que SOLO cuando TE ve se pone muy nerviosa- dijo recalcando varias palabras. Y al parecer con eso, por fin, el chico comprendió. Se le iluminaron los ojos como perro hambriento al ver un pedazo de carne.

Se levanto y rápidamente se acerco a la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso ya le se baka- rió- ahora ve con ella que es más que obvio que te gusta- dijo dándole empujoncitos por la espaldas llevándolo hacia la puerta.

-¡Si!- y sin mediar otra palabra corrió en dirección a la casa de la oji-perla.

Bien, problema resuelto. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a la sala, para su suerte todavía no terminaba el capitulo del día.

.

.

.

Ahora que sabía lo que sentía y estaba seguro que ella también sentía algo por él, tenía que armarse de valor para poder confesársele.

Paró cerca de la casa Hyuga, ¿Qué le diría? Hinata me gustas, se mi novia. _No, eso sería demasiado desesperado y un poco frio, _pensó. ¿Y qué pasaría si se encontrara con el padre en vez de ella? Según le habían contado Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre de lo más rígido y sobreprotector con sus hijas.

Tragó grueso. Definitivamente re arriesgaría y esperaba vivir para contarlo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, esperó unos segundos y se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves para dar paso a quien tanto esperaba encontrar.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- era una total sorpresa ver al chico afuera de SU casa.

-Hola Hinata-chan- trató de sonar lo más normal posible, cosa parecía muy difícil.- O-oye, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al parque que está en la esquina?-.

-¿A-al parque?- el chico asintió- ¡Cla-claro!- dijo sin poder evitar sonar feliz.

Con un poco de vergüenza agarró la mano de la chica para luego ir a dicho parque y la chica solo se dejo llevar de los mas maravillada ¿acaso por fin podrá decirle al chico lo que siente?

.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar, se sentaron en unas de las bancas cerca de la fuente. Ninguno decía nada, ese silencio incomodo hacia que se pusieran aun más nerviosos.

-¿E-está muy lindo el clima de hoy verdad_?-¿Qué lindo esta el clima? ¿Es lo mejor que puedo decir?_ _En verdad soy patético_.

-S-si- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Hinata-chan… yo te invite a venir aquí porque… yo, yo quiero decirte algo- dijo nervioso y sonrojado, sin pensarlo realmente, se acerco un poco más a ella.

-D-dime, de que se trata Naruto-kun-.

-Es que yo… yo quiero…- respiro profundamente- ¡yo quiero que seas el ramen de mi vida!

-¿E-eh?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _¿Qué sea como el ramen?_

-Si… ya sabes, para mí el ramen es muy especial, me acompaña en casi todos los momentos de mi vida, malos, tristes, felices; nunca me abandona, es calentita y siempre puedo comprarla cuando la necesito. Pero no tiene sentimientos, no puede abrazarme para consolarme o agarrarme de la mano. Por eso yo quiero que seas como el ramen… que me acompañes en todos los momentos de mi vida, y que me des tu calor cuando nos abracemos o vayamos por ahí agarrados de las manos. Quiero conocer todas tus facetas, poder hacerte reír y que también intentar recompensarte por haber sido un total idiota contigo y que después vayamos a pasear y poder comprarte helados.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Acaso era otro de los tantos sueños en los que él se les confesaba? No, esto era real. Era verdad… Naruto se le estaba confesando, aunque se puede decir que de una forma muy típica de él.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… ¡si quiero ser el ramen de tu vida!- con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazo a él, nunca antes se había escuchado esa clase de respuesta y mucho menos esa clase de declaración, pero así era Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga lo amaba de esa manera.

Luego del abrazo el rubio se acercó a la chica, observo todo su rostro detenidamente, hasta llegar a sus labios, se detuvo rozándolos y pudo observar como la chica cerraba sus ojos, el chico ya no se hiso esperar e hiso desaparecer la distancia en un beso cariñoso y un poco tímido, pero sin duda el mejor beso que alguna vez pudieron haber recibido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado… porfa… yo vivo con los reviews… ¡NO ME DEJEN MORIR! <strong>

**Con respecto a la parte de sasuke... no me gusto como me quedo... sasuke salio muy... hablador(?) ja pero asi quedo :P**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible! =3**


	11. ¿Se terminó?

**¡He aquí el regreso de Maru-chan! (*w*)**

**Lamento mucho la demora… no les voy a mentir… tenia, mas o menos, la idea en mi cabeza pero lo que me faltaban eran las ganas de escribir. Pero ya me recupere… un poco U¬¬  
>Espero que les guste… y que se tarde o temprano lo va a leer… quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran y apreciada amiga "Daniela (KeY)" xD quien me dio la idea para este capi… espero que les guste! \(^.^)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Tu llegada… Un año diferente**

**Capitulo 11:**** ¿Se terminó?**

Sin duda fue muy descuidada al haber dejado las cortinas corridas, ahora, con el sol en la cara, se maldecía por no poder seguir con su placentero sueño, que por culpa del dichoso sol ya lo había olvidado. Perezosamente se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que esperaba se le quitara con algún medicamento.

.

.

.

Cambiada y con el dolor aun mas grande, bajo a desayunar, encontrándose con quien menos quería. Definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Buenos días Sakura- saludó "amablemente" Orochimaru.

-Buenas- dijo sin más, agarro una tostada y tomo su leche lo más rápido que pudo, no quería estar mucho tiempo a su lado.

-Vaya, ¿parece que nos levantamos con mal humor eh?- dijo con ironía.

-Hmp- al parecer estar demasiado tiempo con el pelinegro terminaba por pegarle sus monosílabos.

Orochimaru solo rió.- Antes de que te vayas- dijo al notar lo apurado que _devoraba _su desayuno- quiero me cuentes… ¿a quién le pediste permiso para participar en la competencia de talentos?- pregunto en un tono indiferente.

-¿Disculpa?... se supone que es solo cosa de alumnos, no tengo porque pedirte permiso- dijo- ¿acaso no puedo hacer nada sin que tu lame botas de Kabuto te diga cada paso que doy?-.

-No quiero que te involucres que situaciones en las que pondrías en vergüenza el apellido- hablo despectivamente.

Ante eso Sakura enfureció.- Yo no hago nada como para que_ mi _apellido quede en vergüenza, además, es obvio que a ti no te importa eso- Agarro su mochila y se fue de la casa cerrando de un portazo. Orochimaru comenzó a reír malvadamente, para él el día había comenzado muy divertido.

.

.

.

Esa discusión con Orochimaru no había hecho más que aumentar su dolor de cabeza y un mal humor aflorara causando que una temible aura negra de formara alrededor de ella.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Bien, nunca creyó que el dobe le haría eso, es decir era hora que encontrara alguien que lo soportase, o mejor dicho era increíble que haya alguien así; pero eso no venia al caso. Lo que era importante era el desplante que le hiso. Si bien habían ido al instituto juntos como siempre, cuando fueron a buscar a Hinata no le avisaron que el romance empalagoso iría también. Fue, sin duda, lo más estúpido que había visto hacer Naruto y de eso ya tenía experiencia. Cada momento, y con eso se refiere a desde la caminata, el colectivo y la entrada del instituto, no dejaba de presumir a su novia, y si ya de por si Hinata era propensa a los sonrojos, si le ponían un tomate al lado no se podría diferenciar uno del otro.

Cada instante, minuto, segundo que pasó con ellos fue lo más vergonzoso. Y para colmo de males, lo habían ignorado completamente, fue como si Sasuke no estuviera con ellos en todo el camino.

Pero se iba a vengar, tarde o temprano lo haría. Aunque lo haría luego, por ahora solo buscaría a cierta chica peli-rosa. Pero ese no era su día de suerte; frente a él, unos metros más adelante, se encontraba Karin firme y segura.

-¿Por qué tan solo Sasuke-kun?- dijo- ¿Acaso al fin recapacitaste y dejaste tirada a esa pelo de chicle?-.

-Hmp… lo que haga o no, no te importa- dijo indiferente.

-Vaya… que malo eres- dijo, en un tono sensual, mientras se acercaba. Él no se inmutó.

-No te acerques. Eres muy pegajosa- espetó con cierta molestia.

Karin suspiró entre divertida y derrotada. Realmente era un cubo de hielo, pero eso no le quitaba lo deseable. Más atrás de él vio que se acercaba, sin mirar realmente su camino, la chica peli-rosa. Un extraño brillo se poso en su mirada al que Sasuke no pudo distinguir, cortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, cayó encima de él, simulando un tropiezo.

-¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun! – Se disculpó usando un tono un poco chillón- de verdad no sé que me pasó-.

-Como sea… ¡Levántate!- dijo enojado.

-No quieras engañarme Sasuke-kun- se pegó más a su pecho, ante eso él frunció mas, si es que realmente se podía, el seño. – Yo sé que me quieres mucho más cerca- insinuó al tiempo que se sacaba los lentes.

…

Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca cuando escucho un ruido seco, al fijarse en eso descubrió que habían dos personas en el suelo, _¿Acaso no tienen noción de donde están?_ Pensó. Pero cuando miró mejor noto que se trataba de Karin encima de… de SU Sasuke.

Prestó atención a lo que decían, más bien lo que Karin decía, y Sakura se puso roja de la rabia por lo que oía. _¡Realmente es una descarada! ¿Y él por qué no hace nada? ¡Agh!..._ No quería ver más de esa espantosa escena así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

…

-¡Quítate!- dijo el pelinegro la tiró a un lado, no quiso hacerlo por la buenas entonces lo haría por la malas. Al escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo temió lo peor, cuando volteó lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron unos mechones rosados alejándose rápidamente.

Se maldijo y también a Karin internamente, y sin volver a mediar palabra con la chica peli-roja corrió detrás de ella.

.

.

.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!- se dijo- ¿Por qué corrí así? Ni siquiera fui capaz de ir y preguntarle directamente ¡Idiota!- sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no lloraría, no quería llorar. Y esos pensamientos y lágrimas se esfumaron al escuchar a alguien acercarse, como estaban dentro del instituto en unos de los tantos pasillos que había. Los pasos se detuvieron mostrando a Sasuke con un deje de… ¿desesperación?

-¡Sakura! Maldición… ¿Dónde estás?- Frustrado, así era como estaba el pelinegro. _Demonios _pensó, y todo por culpa de Karin, y también suya, debió haberse ido ni bien la vio cerca suyo, es mejor evitar las molestias.  
>-¡Sakura!- volvió a llamar, al no escuchar nada y sin ver realmente fue a buscarla a otro lugar.<p>

Por su parte, la chica no salió de su escondite hasta que dejo de escuchar los pasos del muchacho. ¿Qué haría? No podía esconderse por siempre. Aunque no estaría mal, podría irse y visitar otros países y… ¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía escarpar solo por eso. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, tal vez… sería mejor no ir a clases por el momento, podría volver a la casa, seguro que Orochimaru ya estaría trabajando y solo Sasuke y Karin la habían visto. Sí, eso haría, pero será mejor esperar hasta que suene la campana y evitar ser atrapada.

…

Se dirigía hacia la salida, hasta el momento ningún profesor o compañero la habían descubierto, el plan iba a la perfección. Pero claro, no pensó en esa mínima posibilidad.

De un momento a otro, sintió como la jalaban del brazo, y sin mediar palabra la encerró en un salón cerca. Cuando por fin sintió que la soltaban pudo ver quien la había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-¡Sasuke!-.

-Hmp… ¿a dónde crees que ibas Sa-ku-ra?- dijo un poco molesto. Bien… esto definitivamente no concordaba con el plan.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-¿Dónde estará ese par?- preguntaba Ino. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y ni Sasuke ni Sakura estaban en el salón. -¿Sera que acaso…?- Se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo y su mirada libidinosa la hacía ver como toda una pervertida.

-¡Ino!- Reclamo Tenten igual de colorada. - No digas esas cosas-

-No te hagas Tenten, tu eres igual o incluso más pervertida que yo-

-Lo dudo… en eso nadie te gana Ino- comento Temari. Ante eso los demás comenzaron a reir.

-Ja ja ja, son muy chistosos ¿saben?- dijo un poco resentida. - Como sea… oye Naruto, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke?- el nombrado parecía no estar en ese mundo, estaba muy ocupado hablando con, su ya ahora novia, Hinata. - Naruto… Na-ru-to… ¡NARUTO MALDITA SEA!-

-¡Agh! Tranquila Ino… no me grites, estoy a tu lado- dijo tapándose una de sus orejas.

-Te estuve llamando hace rato… pero claro, tu solo tienes tus ojos y oídos para Hinata ¿no? Aun sigo sin creer que sean novios… compadezco a Hinata- comento mordaz.

-Cla… ¡Oye!-

-Ya dejen de discutir- hablo Shikamaru- lo que Ino quería saber era si sabias donde estaba Sasuke-.

-¿Qué? Pero si el teme venia con nosotros cuando llegamos… ¿verdad Hinata-chan?- la susodicha solo asintió. – ¿Lo ven? ¿No está con Sakura-chan?- dijo mientras movía la cabeza buscando a ambos chicos.

-No lo sabemos… ella tampoco está aquí.-

-¿Acaso será que…?- Naruto reacciono de la misma manera que Ino, se nota que son primos.

-Na-Naruto-kun… por favor no pienses esas cosas- dijo Hinata.

-Je… lo siento-.

-Sabemos que Sasuke está aquí… y Sakura nunca falta sin avisar- razono el vago- así que deben de estar aun dentro del edificio, no son del tipo de pareja que se escapa de clases para hacer sus "cositas" de novios… es muy problemático-

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos- y ni bien termino de decir Temari, el profesor entro al aula. Así no podían hacer nada, ese profesor ni siquiera dejaba ir al baño. Definitivamente la llegada del profesor Zabusa era lo peor que podía pasarles.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Realmente Sasuke Uchiha es el único que puede hacer que sus planes se fueran por un caño. ¿Cómo no pensó que esto podía pasar?

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar el moreno, se estaba impacientando.

-¿Cómo supiste que me iría?-

-Te conozco Sakura- respondió simplemente. _Por supuesto,_ se dijo, nadie la conocía como él. – pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte-.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?-

-La verdad-

-¿La verdad? … eso me gustaría saber a mí también.-

-Si te refieres a lo que paso con Karin, fue su culpa, ella cayó sobre mí- respondió- se tropezó-.

-Claro… se tropezó. Un tropezón no es caída Sasuke-

-Yo tampoco creo que fue un accidente… pero no me culpes a mí por lo que ella inventa-

-Yo no te estoy culpando- dijo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-No parece- dijo volviendo a agarrarla del brazo, dándole la vuelta.

-Tú eres el que se está persiguiendo… yo no te culpo, más bien piensas que así fue-.

-No juegues conmigo, sabes que no me gusta- dijo en un tono amenazador y acorralándola en una pared cercana.

-Yo no juego… ya suéltame- dijo.

-Ya te dije que fue ella la que se tiro encima mío… fuiste tú la que lo malinterpreto todo-.

-Yo no malinterprete nada- negó.

-¿A no? Entonces explícame porque corriste y no dejaste que te encontrara cuando te busqué-.

-…-

-¿No me responderás no? Sabes que tengo razón- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Claro que no es por eso! Es solo que…- no pudo continuar con lo dicho ya que el pelinegro había apresando sus labios contra los suyos.

Aunque trato de no corresponder, no pudo evitar sucumbir ante los labios del chico.

Estuvieron así por un periodo bastante extenso. Y cuando se separaron fue la chica quien inicio el siguiente beso. Una y otra vez, fue una pelea constante; Sasuke vs Sakura, Sakura vs Sasuke. No había ganador, pero tampoco un perdedor.

El aire estaba acabando, era momento de separarse, pero a ellos no les importo mucho, al menos no hasta que no pudieron aguantar más.

-Sa-suke yo- apenas podía hablar luego de tan intensa lucha.

-¿Me crees?- pregunto el azabache, también le faltaba el aire, pero sabia disimularlo mejor que la peli-rosa.

-Si… solo me sorprendió ver eso-

-No tienes motivos para desconfiar de mi- dijo acercándose más a la peli-rosa.

-Nunca desconfié de ti- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo nunca te traicionaría-

-Lo sé… yo a ti tampoco- fue lo último que pudo decir cuando sintió de nuevo esa presión tan conocida sobre sus labios. Se dejo llevar, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él las coloco sobre su cintura.

Tal vez esa falla en su plan de escapar a su casa, fue mejor de lo que debería.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado… se que no es tan largo como los últimos capítulos que he escrito… pero espero que les haya gustado. En especial a vos Dany T.q.m. ^3^**

**Sepan entender que necesito de reviews para continuar esto… ayúdenme porfa! :D**

**Nos leemos! :3**


	12. Sabotajes y Sorpresas

**Hola minna! He vuelto :DD espero que no hayan esperado mucho! Gracias a ****Mitchel0420**** por tu review! ;)  
>No tengo mucho que decir… solo que me disculpen por tardar… como siempre (U¬¬)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bueno… sin más ni más, pasen a leer… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Tu llegada… Un año diferente**

**Capitulo 12:**** Sabotajes y sorpresas**

Al fin llegó el tan esperado concurso de talento, todos los participantes se encontraban ansiosos y nerviosos conforme el tiempo pasaba, al ser sábado tuvieron tiempo de practicar desde la mañana en el instituto.

El grupo de Sakura y las demás habían llegado temprano, inscribieron el nombre de todas y le pusieron nombre al grupo, ya que era obligatorio, después de tanto pensar se decidieron por "Good Game" pues a todas les gustaba los juegos, pero para hacer más corto decidieron poner "GG" pronunciándolo en ingles.

Por otro lado las "DND" (Do Not Disturb/No Molestar) habían llegado poco después. _"Nadie querrá que hacerlo, hay mejores cosas que hacer"_ había dicho Temari refiriéndose al nombre.

Así poco a poco la sala central se fue llenando, tanto de concursantes curiosos como de espectadores.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa!- decía Ino mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

-Tranquila cerda. Nos irá bien- trataba de animarla la peli-rosa-.

-Si, si, si Sakura tiene razón- dijo Tenten- seguro que ganaremos-.

-Pero… ¿y si no? Tengo miedo-

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, las chicas tienen razón, además así no pareces tú-

-Hinata está en lo cierto, no eres tu Ino- dijo Temari agarrándola por los hombros- TRAN-QUI-LI-ZA-TE-.

-Está bien, ya entendí- dijo la ojiceleste soltándose del agarre- ¡NOSOTRAMOS PODEMOS!- grito mas entusiasmada.

-No te confíes mucho Yamanaka, no tienen posibilidad de ganarnos- habló muy segura Karin.

-Vaya, miren quien apareció- dijo Sakura con un deje de ironía- la zanahoria andante- Ante lo dicho, las demás comenzaron a reír.

-JAJAJA, muy graciosa pelo de chicle, pero eso no impedirá el hecho de su derrota y mí victoria-

-Ni en tus mas lindos sueños zanahoria-

-Bueno, yo me retiro, no quiero contagiarme de… ustedes- eso ultimo dijo con un tono de asco – Ah y, Sakura- la mencionada la miro- salúdame a Sasuke-kun-

-Tu… maldita…-totalmente enojada estuvo a punto de acercarse a la pelirroja con malas intenciones, pero los demás la detuvieron- suéltenme muchachas, ¡La matare, Shannaro!-

-No la escuches, solo intenta provocarte-

-Pues parece que lo está haciendo muy bien-

-Mejor no ayudes Ino-

-Ya está, ya me tranquilice- respiro profundo- pero en la competencia la destrozare-

-¡Así se habla frentona!-

.

.

.

Karin y las demás habían llegado a uno de los salones que se usaban como camerinos.

-¡Eso estuvo genial Karin!-menciono una de las chicas del grupo, Mia.

-¡Sí! Pusiste en su lugar a las perdedoras esas- se reía la otra, Mary.

-Como sea, no me quede satisfecha, debemos hacer algo mas-

-¿Algo más?- preguntaron Mia y Mary al unísono.

-Exacto- dijo acomodándose sus lentes con uno de sus dedos y sonriendo maliciosamente.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Entre risas y risas llegaron a su salón asignado, como cada uno de los participantes, y allí se encontraron con los chicos. Entusiasmadas fueron a saludarlos.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo emocionado Naruto. Ellas respondieron de igual manera.

-Fue problemático pero que nos dejaran pasar hasta aquí-

-Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru- respondió Temari acercándose al chico.

-Al final fue Kurenai-sensei la que nos dejo pasar- comento Neji cuyo brazo tenia colgado a Tenten.

Naruto se acerco a su novia por la espalda y la abrazo fuertemente, asustándola y dejándola totalmente colorada.

-Nee… Hinata-chan, buena suerte- y le sonrió. Y cuando parecía que no podía estar más roja, el rubio demostró lo contario.

-Gra-gracias Naruto-kun- y también le sonrió.

-¡Sai!- Ino prácticamente saltó encima de él.

-Tranquila bonita- la abrazó- siempre estaré para apoyarte- como agradecimiento lo besó.

Más atrás de las parejitas acarameladas, Sakura se había acercado a Sasuke, quien se encontraba un poco alejado de los demás.

-Mou… Sasuke-kun ¿no vas a desearme suerte?- dijo con un fingido enojo y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, formando un casi abrazo.

-Hmp… no necesitas que te desee suerte, molestia- sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo. Sakura también sonrió, sabía que no diría nada de eso, pero así le gustaba más.

El pelinegro la tomo de la cintura y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, los rozo levemente y miro disimuladamente a los demás quienes no prestaban atención a su alrededor ya que hablaban muy animadamente.

Así que sin más ni más la besó apasionadamente. Sakura no dudo en corresponderle del mismo modo, después de todo, no todos los días el dios griego Sasuke Uchiha te besa en público, a pesar de ser novios.

.

.

.

Karin estaba espiando a los demás, después de que los chicos se fueran, las otras chicas se su equipo estaban un poco más atrás que ella con bolsas y cubetas en las manos. Después de verificar que las ocupantes del salón se habían retirado, rápidamente entraron ahí.

-Bien chicas, hagan su parte rápidamente… ¡VAMOS!-ordeno al ver que ninguna de movía.

Por encima de la puerta había una repisa, allí colocaron el balde ya cargado con agua sucia y en la manija del balde tenia atado una soga hasta en hilo fino que se encontraba a la altura de los pies, atrás de la puerta.

Ya todo preparado, salieron despacio de salón y colocaron una bolitas/canicas después del hilo, y más lejos habían cajas medianas llenas con lo que parecía harina. Un último vistazo a su "obra maestra" y salieron, justo minutos antes de que las ocupantes del lugar llegaran.

Se escondieron detrás de la pared, en una de las esquinas, y esperaron ansiosas.

-Nos tengo mucha fe chicas- decía confiada Temari.

-Creo lo mismo- apoyó Ino. Las demás solo asentían a lo dicho.

Cuando llegaron al salón y abrieron la puerta, fue grande la sorpresa que se llevaron Sakura, Temari e Ino, ya que estaban delante de las demás. El balde de agua cayó encima de ellas y por sus gritos y gemidos se podía saber que no solo estaba sucia, sino también fría.

En tanto, Tenten y Hinata se apresuraron a buscar unas toallas para ayudarlas, pero en el camino se resbalaron con las bolitas esparcidas en el suelo y cayeron directo a las cajas llenas del polvo blanco.  
>Mojadas y sucias, lo peor que les podía pasar antes del concurso.<p>

En cuanto a Karin y las demás, reían lo mas silenciosas posibles, su plan había sido perfecto.

-Fue una lástima no verles las caras de espanto que tienen ahora- dijo Mia para volver a reír.

-Sí, bueno, debemos irnos. Hay que prepararnos- dicho eso, emprendieron camino hacia su salón. Sin percatarse que los cabellos de Karin sobresalían de las paredes, y mucho menos que Ino las había visto.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Ya limpias y secas, Sakura, Ino y Temari ordenaban todo el desastre, mientras esperaban a Hinata y Tenten, quienes se habían ido a los bañadores del instituto a asearse.

-Esto parece un cuchitril- dijo la pelirrubia de ojos cafés.

-No podría describirlo mejor- continuó la peli-rosa- ¿no es así cerda?- La aludida solo asintió sin escuchar realmente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto curiosa- Has estado muy callada y eso es muy raro-.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las demás chicas, ya limpias.

-Yo… estaba pensarnos como vengarnos- dijo Ino maliciosamente.

-¿Vengarnos?- pregunto Hinata- ¿de quién?-.

-De Karin y su séquito- anunció enojada.

-¿Cómo saben que fueron ellas?- pregunto dudosa Tenten.

-Porque vi a alguien de cabello rojo, y nadie más que ella tiene ese horrible tinte en este lugar-.

-¡Esa maldita!- dijo Temari- ¡por supuesto que nos vamos a vengar!-.

-Exactamente, y yo se la manera perfecta de hacerlo- todas se acercaron a la peli-rosa para escuchar la idea.

-¡Me encanta!-

-A mi también, van a llorar por esto-

-Sip… Hinata ¿todavía tienes esos polvos?-

-Sí, pensaba devolverlos después del concurso, pero…- la chica se acerco a su bolso y saco una bolsa con maquillaje dentro. Esos productos se habían lanzado al mercado hacia muy poco, por ende, solo se vendieron unos pocos; pero al parecer, por causa de algún químico utilizado para realizarlos, causaba en las pieles de la mayoría de las chicas reacciones alérgicas y casi todas las que lo había comprado lo devolvieron.  
>Pero ahora, tendría un mejor uso.<p>

.

.

.

Tenten se acerco silenciosamente a la puerta del salón de las DND. Dejo una caja mediana con una nota en la tapa: "Para las ganadoras del concurso" y toco la puerta. Rápidamente corrió de nuevo con las demás y esperaron a que se abra la puerta.

-Mmm… no hay nadie- dijo asomándose Mary- ¿Qué será eso?- se agacho y recogió la caja, segundos después de que entro, se escucharon gritos eufóricos, entre ellos algunos como _"era obvio"_ y _"todos saben que nosotras vamos a ganar"_.  
>Afuera las GG volvían a su salón, la primera parte de su plan salió exitosamente, solo tendrían que esperar un poco más.<p>

.

.

.

Una hora había pasado, el concurso comenzaba solo en media hora, y los nervios se hacían notar cada vez más.

Todos los concursantes ya estaban cambiados y listos, o al menos eso querían creer. Cada equipo se acercaba al escenario y se juntaban para poder darse fuerza.

Las GG no fueron la excepción. Aunque mostraban más tranquilidad que los demás, esa "pequeña" broma hiso que los nervios que sintieron antes, se esfumaran. Pero no duro mucho tiempo.

Encapuchadas y casi sin poder verles las caras, las DND se acercaron, las apartaron de los demás competidores y, ya solas, se descubrieron las caras. Las tres tenían manchas, casi ronchas, por todos sus rostros, no eran grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, se podían notar casi enseguida.

Sakura y las demás no podían aguantar la risa, no solo por las manchas, sino también por las expresiones que tenían Karin, Mia y Mary.

-¡No se rían idiotas!- casi grito la pelirroja- ¡Esto es culpa suya!-.

-¿Nuestra?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura- Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver-.

-No se hagan las santas, es obvio que fueron ustedes-.

-No hay ningún motivo por el cual deberíamos hacerles tal atrocidad… ¿o sí?- pregunto cautelosa Tenten.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Mary.

-Yo se que fueron ustedes, no me pueden engañar- dijo Karin.

-Ya te dijimos que nosotras no fuimos zanahoria, ¿Por qué crees eso?- se acerco un poco Temari.

-No lo sé, venganza, tal vez-

-Oh… y ¿de qué tendríamos que vengarnos?- se acerco también Ino.

-De que nosotras somos más bonitas que ustedes- intervino Mia, sabía que si dejaba que Karin continuara, terminaría contando todo, y no era el momento preciso para hacerlo- es obvio que nos tienen envidia-

-Sí, claro. Como digas-

-Chicas, tenemos que irnos, ya falta poco para que comience el concurso- hablo por primera vez Hinata, aunque eso no quería decir que no disfrutaba aquello.

-Hinata tiene razón, es hora de irnos, espero que puedan arreglar su problema y no tengan que salir… _así_ al escenario- se burlo la oji-jade para luego dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraban antes.

-¡Agh! Malditas… pero las aplastare ahí afuera- grito Karin y salió corriendo, tal vez para intentar solucionar eso.

.

.

.

Definitivamente eso fue la mejor broma que habían hecho, _"nadie se mete con las GG y vive para contarlo" _había dicho Ino.

Curiosa por saber cuánta gente ya estaba sentada esperando que comience el espectáculo, Sakura se acerco a las cortinas y las corrió, pero jamás creyó que él estaría ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Aquí de nuevo! :D espero que les haya gustado… y si fue así, déjenme un review y si no, también! :DD  
>Apuesto que ya saben quién es él verdad? xD pero de todas maneras eso lo dejare para el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto! (^u^)/**


	13. Fin del concurso,inicio de los problemas

**Yosh! Acá Maru-chan volvió con un nuevo capitulo... pido disculpas por no haber podido publicar antes.**

**Feliz navidad atrasadisima y un GRAN año nuevo! :D Les deseo lo mejor para este 2013 (^_^)/**

**El capitulo de hoy, les quiero dedicar a Roxy y Dani (te voy a extrañar (TT^TT)) Mis fieles lectoras... 3**

**Bueno, sin mas, les dejo el capi 13! Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tu llegada...Un año diferente<span>**

**Capitulo 13: Fin del concurso e inicio de los problemas.**

Curiosa por saber cuánta gente ya estaba sentada esperando que comience el espectáculo, Sakura se acerco a las cortinas y las corrió, pero jamás creyó que él estaría ahí.

.

.

.

Maldiciendo una y otra vez la presencia de aquel hombre, volvió a mirar hacia la tribuna para corroborar que allí estuviera, y para su desgracia, así fue. Orochimaru había asistido al concurso, y realmente eso era no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Cerro rápidamente las cortinas y volvió a su lugar, muy pensativa, estaba totalmente segura que todo eso le causaría un gran problema, Orochimaru definitivamente no tenía intención alguna de observar como bailaban, sino mas bien, si tenía el valor de hacerlo y enfrentarlo.

Pero no era el momento de acobardarse, no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo haga. Le demostraría que no tenía miedo, y que ella podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

-¿Qué pasa frentona? ¿Tienes pánico escénico?- pregunto divertida Ino.

-Ja, mas quisieras cerda- respondió confiada- no podría retroceder ahora-.

-Ese es el espíritu- grito Temari- hay que patear traseros-

-Espero que no estés hablando tan literal- dijo Tenten.

-Eso dependerá de los demás concursantes-

-Chicas, ya va a comenzar, será mejor acercarnos más- dijo Hinata sentándose cerca del escenario. Las demás se ubicaron a su lado, esperando ser llamadas.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

En la tribuna Sasuke, Naruto y los demás se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos. No estaban en primera fila, pero tenían una buena vista del escenario. Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Gaara habían llegado unos minutos después.

Pero solo uno de los chicos se dio cuenta de la presencia del aquel hombre.

-Demonios, ¿acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer?- masculló Kiba. Los demás no comprendían por que lo decía, hasta que voltearon a la dirección donde él veía. Unas filas más adelante, Orochimaru estaba sentado con un guardaespaldas a cada lado.

-Maldición, esto será problemático- dijo Shikamaru colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto y Sasuke lo veían con el ceño fruncido, no era nada bueno que él estuviese en ese lugar, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Jurados y público ya habían tomado sus respectivos asientos, esperando a que comenzara el concurso. La directora, Tsunade Senju, subió al escenario y agarro un micrófono.

-Buenas noches, espectadores- saludo cordialmente- Como todos los años, nos hemos vuelto a reunir para apreciar el concurso y esperamos que los talentos de este año sean prometedores-

Murmullos y silbidos se escucharon por toda la sala.

-¡Silencio que todavía no he terminado de hablar!- grito Tsunade, haciendo que todo quedara en completa paz- Bien, primero que nada quiero presentarles a los jurados: Kurenai Yuhi- la nombrada se levanto de su asiento y saludo al publico- Maito Gai- el hombre con una pose algo, exorbitante- y por último, cosa que realmente me sorprendió cuando me lo pidió, Kakashi Hatake- el último miembro del jurado se levanto y alzo una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su preciado libro naranja- Ya hechas las presentaciones, que pase el primer concursante-

Y así comenzó, cada uno paso e hiso lo mejor que pudo arriba del escenario, los jueces veían atentamente, bueno, Kakashi cuando se aburría comenzaba a leer su Icha Icha.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, mas si los nervios te consumían, como en ese momento a Ino y Tenten, que a pesar de que las demás intentaban tranquilizarlas, no podían.

En ese momento las "DND" pasaron en frente, era su turno de subir al escenario, con gestos presuntuosos y desafiantes recorrieron su camino.

-Realmente… ¡no las soporto!- dijo Temari.

-Igual que yo- siguió Tenten.

-¿Quieren ver como participan?- pregunto Hinata- Digo, así sabríamos como lo hacen- las asintieron y, al costado del escenario, corrieron las cortinas, justo a tiempo para ver como comenzaban.

Lo hacían bien, muy bien. Sus movimientos eran coordinados y elegantes. Un tanto provocadores, realmente tenían la atención de casi todo el público masculino, tanto que podría llegas a ser un poco desagradable, aunque bueno, ellas no podían decir mucho acerca de eso, ya que su baile tenían unos toques provocadores tambien. Su vista se dirigió hacia los jurados, Kurenai y Gai los miraban atentos, en tanto Kakashi, solo vio el primer minuto, luego siguió leyendo su preciado libro.

Cuando terminaron, recibieron muchos aplausos y luego de unas reverencias, se alejaron del escenario. Al bajar y ver a las "GG" las miraron con soberbia.

-Deberían retirarse, no podrán contra nosotras- dijo Karin mientas se alejaba.

-Qué curioso, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo-contraatacó Sakura, pero no estaba segura si la escucho, ya que no estaban más.

-Bien, después de este grupo, seguimos nosotras- dijo Temari.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Tenten nerviosamente.

-Tranquila Tenten- decía Ino, igual o más nerviosas que la peli-marrón.

-No se preocupen chicas- intento anime Hinata- seguro que vamos a poder-.

-Claro que vamos a poder, somos las mejores- dijo orgullosamente Temari.

-Concuerdo con Temari- apoyo la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

-Muy bien, ahora solo queda un equipo- hablo la directora- reciban a las "GG"- las mencionadas subieron al escenario, y fueron recibidas por muchos aplausos- estas niñas nos mostraran una coreografía realizada por ellas mismas- se giro para verlas- cuando estén listas, comiencen- y bajo por las escaleras, para poder acomodarse en su asiento, cerca de los jurados.

Las chicas se acomodaron, y con una señal ambigua, comenzó a sonar la música.

.

**Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus**

(Se colocaron de espalda al público, y cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía, comenzaron a realizar pequeños movimientos)

**For those who don't know me,**

(Cuando las primeras voces se escucharon, dieron la vuelta rápidamente, y comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante, con pasos seguros y firmes.)

**I can get a bit crazy  
>Have to get my way,yep<br>24 hours a day  
>'cause I'm hot like that<strong>

**Every guy, everywhere**  
><strong>just gives me mad attention<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm under inspection<strong>  
><strong>I always gets a ten,<strong>  
><strong>'cause I'm built like that<strong>

(Suaves y coordinados movimientos se realizaban infinidad de veces, siempre mirando a su público, quienes miraban expectantes.)

**I go through guys like money  
>flyin' out the hands<br>they try to change me**

**But they realize they can't**

(Lenta y sensualmente fueron cayendo de rodillas, mientras hacían mas movimientos con las manos y cabeza.)

**And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**  
><strong>If you're gonna be my man understand<strong>

(Con las manos en sus cinturas, volvieron a pararse lentamente, mientras movían sus cabezas en forma de círculo, como si estiraran.)

**I can't be tamed**  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be blamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be changed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<strong>

(Piernas, manos, hombres, caderas, cada parte de su cuerpo eran utilizados para sus bellos movimientos.)

**If there was a question about my intentions,  
>I'll tell ya<br>I'm not here to sell ya  
>Or tell you to go to hell<br>(I'm not a brat like that)  
>I'm like a puzzle<br>but all of my pieces are jagged  
>If you can understand this,<br>we can make some magic,  
>I'm wrong like that<strong>

(De Nuevo comenzaron a caminar, pero esta vez hacia diferentes direcciones, pero sin chocarse.)

**I wanna fly,**  
><strong>I wanna drive,<strong>  
><strong>I wanna go<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<strong>  
><strong>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<strong>  
><strong>Baby, by now you should know<strong>

(En sus diferentes lugares, las chicas realizaban cada parte de su coreografía espléndidamente.)

**I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**

(De Nuevo los pasos anteriores, fueron repetidos.)

**Well I'm not a trick you play,  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake,  
>I'm not a fake,<br>It's set in my DNA**

(Con las manos bien altas, comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música)

**Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>(I can't be tamed)**

(Lentamente, se acercaron de Nuevo a su posición inicial, frente casi al borde del escenario.)

**I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<strong>

(Mirando fijamente a su público, realizaron unos cuantos pasos, una media vuelta, seguido de otros movimientos más.)

**I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed **

(Repitieron los pasos anteriores, pero esta vez, Sakura vio fijamente a Orochimaru, sabiendo que la estaba observando desde que comenzaron, se miraron fijamente y antes de que terminara la canción, la chica alcanzo a cantar mudamente, las últimas palabras: "I can´t be tamed".)

Para terminar, se juntaron y en varias posiciones, levantaron sus cabezas bien alto, mostrándose dignas, al tiempo que la música terminaba.

.

Centenares de aplausos se escucharon por todo la sala, apaciguados por la directora, claro.

-Muy bien chicas, felicidades- las chicas agradecieron y se alejaron del escenario – Las "GG" fueron las ultimas, ahora, los jurados decidirán a los ganadores, tomándose un tiempo de 15 minutos para elegir- dijo mientras también se retiraba.

Mientras tanto detrás del escenario, las "GG" junto con los demás concursantes, esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del jurado, había un silencio que nadie se animaba ni quería romper.

…

Luego de pasado el tiempo estimado, los miembros del jurado anotaron en un papel el nombre del ganador/a o ganadores del concurso. Rápidamente, éste fue a parar en manos de Tsunade, quien se acerco al micrófono y habló.

Todos los participantes se habían subido al escenario esperando los resultados finales.

-En manos, tengo el nombre de los tres concursantes que ganaron este concurso- fijo su vista en la hoja- el tercer lugar es para: Rock Lee, por su gran demostración de artes marciales- el mencionado se acercó muy feliz a la directora y la misma, le coloco en su cuello una medalla de bronce y desvió su mirada rápidamente a su copia mas grande, el mismo, con lagrimas en los ojos y con pulgar arriba lo felicitaba.

-El segundo lugar es para: las "DND"- Karin, Mary y Mia no podían creerlo, de mala gana y furiosas se acercaron a la directora para recibir sus medallas de plata. Y de la misma manera se alejaron del escenario.

-Y el primer lugar es para…-una gran tensión se instalo en la sala, todos estaban muy impacientes-… ¡LAS "GG"! – eufóricas, las ganadoras saltaron y se abrazaron muy fuertes, y rápidamente se acercaron a la mujer para recibir, esta vez, un trofeo de oro, para cada una.

-Felicidades a los ganadores, y para los demás, lo hicieron de maravilla, pero este año no pudo ser, les deseo suerte para la próxima- y así, de nuevo, muchos aplausos se escucharon en la sala.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata y Tenten estaban más que felices, no podían creer que habían ganado, y nada podía arruinar su ánimo, ni siquiera Karin, que ya había intentado, pero fue ignorada cruelmente.

Hablando y riendo, las chicas salieron del la institución, encontrándose con los chicos, quienes los felicitaron.

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya ganamos, ¿Qué les parece ir a festejar a un Karaoke?- propuso Ino.

-Me parece genial- opino Temari- es más, creo que debemos ir ahora mismo-.

-¡A mí también me gusta la idea, dettebayo!- grito Naruto -¿Vamos?- preguntó mirando a todos, quienes asintieron, menos una.

-Creo que es una estupen…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que afuera, recargado en su auto, Orochimaru se encontraba mirándola fijamente, y sin decir nada, entró al auto.  
>-Yo, lo siento, no podré ir, quizás, en otra ocasión- y se alejó de ellos, siguiendo la orden muda que le había dado Orochimaru.<p>

No pudo avanzar mucho ya que alguien la había sujetado del brazo. No necesitaba ver, para saber de quién se trataba.

-No debes irte con él ahora- dijo Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo opción- por fin desvió su mirada a él – Tengo que hacerlo-

-Hmp- soltó su típico monosílabo, pero no hizo ademan de soltarla.

-Sasuke, suéltame- pidió, pero tampoco uso fuerza alguna para zafarse- Debo ir-

-…- el chico no decía nada, pero con su mirada transmitía todo, no quería dejarla ir, sabía que ese hombre podría hacerle algún daño.

-No te preocupes- con su mano libre, acarició su rostro, hasta dejarla quieta en su mejilla- ya verás que el lunes me veras en el instituto sana y salva-

¿Y mañana qué? Quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Ante las caricias de la chica, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos. Lentamente la dejo libre de su agarre y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de ellas, ese verde jade que lo hipnotizaban.

-Solo promete que no dejaras que te haga daño- dijo, acunando sus manos en el rostro de la chica. Ella bajo su mano que tenía en su mejilla hacia su cuello, junto con la otra que él tenía sujeto. Sasuke se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Lo prometo- en ese momento, Sasuke estampó sus labios contra los de ellas. Naruto y los demás, quienes se habían alejado un poco desde que comenzó toda esta escena, veían conmovidos a sus amigos. Orochimaru, desde el interior del auto, solo frunció el seño, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella le robo un beso más, pero más corto, y con eso se separo de él para entrar al auto del hombre que se auto-proclamaba su padre.

Sasuke los siguió con la mirada, hasta que ya no hubo rastro del vehículo. Se encamino hacia sus amigos, y ellos, quienes sabían que el chico no diría nada acerca de lo que paso, emprendieron camino hacia el karaoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaaaaaaaaaasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! :D <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, Pooooooooorfa si? :D**

**Nos vemos en la actualización de "Lagrimas de sangre" **


	14. Planes y castigos

****Yo! Heme aqui de nuevo, con otro capitulo mas de esta historia... después de un mes U¬¬

Pero bueeeeeeeeeno, ya saben que con este siempre me tardo un poco xD

Gracias a "Minene Uryuu" y a "Dani-Key" por sus reviews :D

espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Tu llegada… Un año diferente<strong>

**Capitulo 14:**** Planes y castigos.**

.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella le robo un beso más, pero más corto, y con eso se separo de él para entrar al auto del hombre que se autoproclamaba su padre.

Sasuke los siguió con la mirada, hasta que ya no hubo rastro del vehículo. Se encamino hacia sus amigos, y ellos, quienes sabían que el chico no diría nada acerca de lo que paso, emprendieron camino hacia el karaoke.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Sakura sabía muy bien que haber bailado sin su permiso y prácticamente dedicarle la canción no daría buenos resultados. Orochimaru era un hombre muy violento, y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Cuando llegaron, ambos entraron a la casa sin hablarse, y Sakura no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. Cuando quiso irse a su habitación, él la llamó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó, el tono que usó podría asustar hasta a un lobo.

-A mi habitación- respondió secamente.

-Iras más tarde- le ordenó- ahora, ¿sabes qué pasa cuando me desobedeces?- se acercó a ella.

-Lo sé perfectamente- lo enfrentó.

-No parece- la tomo por el cuello fuertemente- Debes aprender a obedecerme de una vez por todas, Sakura- apretó mas su agarre.

-J-jamás po-podría, ni… ni si-quiera mereces, ah, mi res-peto- habló como pudo ella, tratando inútilmente de sacar esa mano opresora.

-Ah, Sakura, Sakura- negaba con la cabeza- recuerda que tú debes evitar que te mate, pequeña- rió.

-Ja… apuesto que realmente… quieres matarme, ¿no?- sonrió- Para que… puedas quedarte con, con todo lo que mi padre me dejó-

-Si pudiera- aceptó- pero por el momento no es posible, así que evita hacerme enojar-

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme ahora?- murmuró, ya casi no podía respirar. Orochimaru sonrió, y de un solo movimiento la tiró hacia los muebles.

-¡Agh!- se quejó, se sentó como pudo y llevó su mano hacia su cuello -"_Seguro que después va a quedar morado"_- pensó.

-Espero que por fin aprendas a respetarme, pequeña- se acerco a ella, y Sakura pudo ver que en una de sus manos llevaba una tijera, comenzó a temblar irremediablemente y llevo su mano a su larga cabellera rosa.

-¿Q-qué vas a-a hacer…?- preguntó nerviosa. Orochimaru carcajeó, y comenzó a mover las tijeras, simulando cortar algo, haciendo que se escuchara ese irritante sonido. Sin más se acercó a ella, Sakura quiso correr, pero cuando intento moverse, Orochimaru la pateó, haciendo que vuelva a chocar con el mueble.

Se agachó a su altura y agarró sus manos, la mano de él era grande, así que no tuvo problema con solo una libre. Sakura estaba demasiado adolorida, solo atinaba a hacer bruscos movimientos que no servían de nada para poder liberarse, el se posicionó en sima de ella evitando que escape.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!- gritaba Sakura- ¡Detente! ¡No!- Orochimaru disfrutaba ver como se quejaba, adoraba sus gritos pidiendo clemencia. Comenzó a cortar su cabello irregularmente, los movimientos de Sakura hacían difícil su trabajo, pero eso no impedía divertirse. Y los gritos de ella no cesaron, hasta que termino de cortarlo.

Se levanto de ella, por fin liberándola de cualquier tipo de agarre. Y la observó, tirada en el suelo, lastimada, la marca de su cuello ya comenzaba a notarse. Mechones y mechones rosas a su alrededor, rasguños en sus brazos, producto de sus intentos de liberarse, y por igual motivo, sus ropas un poco rasgadas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su mirada, desafiante, prepotente, sin un rastro de lágrimas. Eso solo le hizo sonreír arrogante, siempre tenía esa mirada cuando la "castigaba".

-Espero que por fin aprendas, querida Sakura- dijo tirando la tijera a su lado, saliendo de la casa. Cuando escuchó el motor del auto encendido, hasta por fin alejarse, Sakura se levanto como pudo.

Lenta y cuidadosamente se fue a su habitación, se sacó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua comenzaba a escurrir por su lastimado cuerpo.

_-Solo promete que no dejaras que te haga daño-…-Lo prometo- _eso le dijo, pero no pudo cumplirlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera a buscarla, no quería que la vea así.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura no salió en todo el día, tampoco contesto a las llamadas y mensajes de su celular. La mayoría de Sasuke. No podía hacerlo, como pudo, curo sus heridas y arreglo su mal cortado cabello. Sabía que si contestaba las llamadas, Sasuke notaria algo mal en ella y vendría a verla. Así que lo único que hizo fue dormir, levantarse a satisfacer las necesidades básicas, y volver a dormir_,-"ya el Lunes estaré mejor"-_ pensó.

Llegado el lunes, su trayecto hacia el instituto fue más lento de lo normal, agradecía que ese hombre casi nunca estaba en casa. _-"Seguramente esta en el empresa, o con alguna de sus mujeres de alquiler" _pensó ella, como casi siempre pasa.

Cuando estaba cerca de su salón, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y pensar en alguna excusa creíble acerca de su repentino corte de cabello. Respiro hondo, y tratando de sonreír, entró.

Para su suerte, casi ninguno de sus compañeros volteó a verla, excepto sus amigos, quienes la miraron sorprendidos. Sakura se acerco a ellos, dejando su mochila en su asiento.

-¡Frentona!- gritó Ino, acercándose rápidamente. -¿Qué te paso?- pregunto, mirando su cabello.

-Ah, es que… hace tiempo que quería cortármelo, pero espere hasta que terminara el concurso- habló, Ino la miró molesta, y comenzó a quejarse acerca de no haber hablado con ella, entre otras cosas. Los demás reían ante la pequeña escena, excepto dos muchachos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí, y como si leyeran la mente del otro, volvieron a mirar a Sakura, ella trataba de no verlos a los ojos, creía que podrían ver a través de ella.

No pudieron hablar con ella, ya que el profesor había entrado, pero ya tendrían tiempo.

.

.

.

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana, y el resto de la tarde, intentando al menos verla a los ojos, pero Sakura al parecer, huía de ellos. Y cuando por fin parecía que podrían hablar con ella, inventaba alguna excusa tonta y se alejaba de ellos, lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

A la salida, no espero a Sasuke como hacia siempre. Camino rápido en dirección a su casa, rogando que el Uchiha no la siguiera, pero esta vez, ya no pudo seguir huyendo. Sintió un fuerte tirón en uno de sus brazos, y rápidamente era acorralada entre un muro y el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Sasuke!- chillo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó enojado.

-Ah, ah, yo…- no pudo formular palabra alguna, el chico la ponía nerviosa, y seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mírame- le ordenó, y con una de sus manos volteó el rostro de la chica. – Ahora, respóndeme, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que termino el concurso, y por qué demonios no me contestaste las llamadas?- Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan molesto.

-Yo… Sasuke, yo- no aguantó más, toda la carga llena de impotencia, desdicha, y dolor, no solo física, si no también psicológicamente, hizo que Sakura rompiera en llanto en el pecho de Sasuke. Necesitaba desahogarse, todos estos años había estado aguantando mucho, pero ya no podía más. Él se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Sakura llorar así, pese a ser la segunda vez que la veía, y tratando de corresponder el abrazo, colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando ya parecía que Sakura estaba tranquilizándose, levantó su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos, todavía derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, y podían escucharse y sentirse los sollozos y espasmos de la chica. Sasuke limpio limpió ese rastro húmedo con sus dedos, y lentamente se acercó a su rostro, hasta que la besó.

Duró poco, pero Sasuke pudo transmitir con ese beso, el apoyo que le brindaba. Sin decir nada, Sasuke emprendió de nuevo el camino, esta vez a una nueva dirección. A Sakura le pareció raro, pero no dijo nada, y se dejo llevar sujentando con fuerza la mano del chico.

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una gran casa, casi una mansión.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo Sasuke, entraron al lugar, sin soltarse- No hay nadie, mi hermano fue con mi padre a otra ciudad esta mañana, y mi madre no llegara si no hasta la noche- dentro parecía aun mas grande, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar ya que Sasuke volvió a tironearla, subiendo por las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

No le sorprendió ver que casi todo el cuarto de Sasuke era negro. Es más, le gustaba así.

-Espera aquí un momento- le dijo, y salió de nuevo. Sakura se dio el lujo de recorrer la habitación, bastante grande por cierto. Poco después, Sasuke volvió a aparecer con un pequeño botiquín y un vaso con agua.

La chica se sentó en la cama, y Sasuke se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole el vaso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó, después de la pelirrosada terminara de beber todo el líquido.

-Él…- suspiro, ya no tenía sentido esconderle nada- él me golpeó- finalizó.

-Maldición- siseó- ¿fue él quien te lo cortó?- volvió a preguntar, tomando entre sus dedos con los cortos mechones.

-Si- susurró.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-

-No quería que me vieras así, no quería que hagas algo en su contra-

-¿A caso lo estas defendiendo?- pregunto enfadado.

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente- no quiero que tu salgas lastimado también- se acercó un poco a él y le acarició la mejilla.

-Eso no importa, Sakura- colocó su mano en sima de la de Sakura - es a ti quien sigue lastimando- ella entre cerró los ojos y volvió a acercarse, para apoyar su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y el cuello.

-Gracias- murmuró, y antes de que el hablara- gracias por cuidarme, Sasuke- él paso su mano por la cintura de ella, formando una especie de abrazo.

-Déjame ver tus heridas- susurró Sasuke, sin dejar de lado el tono autoritario. Sakura obedeció, lentamente comenzó a sacarse la camisa, debajo de ella tenía una musculosa blanca, así que no sentía pudor alguno. Subió la remera hasta debajo de sus pechos, y claramente podía notarse el gran moretón que tenia, todavía estaba hinchado y morado.

Sasuke le tendió un paño húmedo, ya conocía las tácticas de Sakura para esconder los golpes. La chica lo usó en su cuello, sacando el maquillaje que camuflajeaba otra marca morada. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Comenzó a revisarla, no era un experto, pero su madre le había enseñado lo suficiente para tratar casi cualquier herida. Había aplicado algunos ungüentos y vendado su plano abdomen, lo mismo hizo con su cuello.

Cuando termino su labor, dejo los materiales a un lado, y se recostó en la cama, trayendo consigo a la chica.

-¿Cómo fue que te golpeó?- preguntó el azabache.

-Fue cuando llegamos a casa…- comenzó a contar la chica, acomodándose en el pecho de su novio. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, y con cada una de ellas, sentía como su sangre hervía por la ira que sentía hacia ese hombre.

-Deberías alejarte de él, o al menos hacer la denuncia- le dijo apretándola más a él.

-No puedo irme, no sabría donde, además él me encontraría, tiene muchos contactos y uno de ellos es la policía- le dijo, un poco adormilada- hace unos años, intente denunciarlo, pero me dijeron que yo soy menor de edad, no tenía pruebas, entre otras excusas estúpidas-

-Así que me imagino que él se entero después-

-Sí, y recuerdo que me había golpeado en la mejilla cuando llegue a casa-

-Demonios, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste custodiada por él?- le preguntó.

-Es lo que siempre me pregunto- había cerrado los ojos, Sasuke le había dado unos analgésicos para aliviar el dolor, y como efecto secundario, le daba sueño- Gracias Sasuke- susurró- Te amo- fue lo último que dijo, para terminar dormida en los brazos del chico.

-Hmp- sonrió ladinamente, y se acomodó también para dormir- Sigues siendo molesta- le dijo, al parecer Sakura lo había escuchado, ya que una sonrisa se vislumbro en su rostro. La palabra molesta había perdido su verdadero significado entre ellos.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-Solo un poco más- murmuraba Orochimaru, que estaba en su oficina viendo unos papeles. –Pronto sabrás realmente quien soy, pequeña- rió mientras sacaba de su cajón una foto de Sakura de pequeña, con dos personas más grandes a su lado- Pero antes, voy a tener que demostrarte que conmigo, no se juega- Carcajeó-Ya sabes que hacer, Kabuto-

A su lado, el chico se ajusto los lentes, y, al igual que su jefe, sonrió malvadamente.

-Si, Orochimaru-sama-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*Saliendo de una esquina con una gran armadura puesta* Yosh! Si van a tirarme tomates, estoy preparada .<p>

Pero a parte de eso, xD, les gusto? dejen un review, no les gusto? dejen un review... es simple, el claro! xDD

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y pasen por mi otra historia, "Lagrimas de sangre" que tambien actualizo hoy...

Espero no tardar mucho de nuevo con esta historia, pero les aseguro que la terminare! ;)


	15. Recuerdos bajo el cielo nublado

**Por fin... despues de meses publico de nuevo! :D**

**Lamento mucho la demora, espero que les guste este capitulo...**

**(^.^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu llegada… Un año diferente<strong>

.

**Capitulo 15:**** Recuerdos bajo el cielo nublado.**

.

Casi un mes había pasado del concurso, las heridas de Sakura estaban curadas y, para suerte de ella, nadie más volvió a preguntar acerca de su repentino "cambio de look".

Todo parecía tranquilo, y era exactamente eso… _parecía_.

Sin embargo, Sakura no quería mostrar demasiado interés por la intranquila tranquilidad que sentía.

-Frente- llamó la rubia- ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Ah… si, cerda, te escucho-.

Aunque… era bastante difícil no meterse en eso.

-Estás un poco distraída Sakura- le dijo Hinata.

-Estoy bien, Hinata… solo es tu imaginación- le sonrió.

-No lo se… yo opino lo mismo que ella- Tenten se sentó cerca de ellas.

Todos en el salón estaban esperando la llegada de su profesor, Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?- preguntó Temari.

-¿Tengo mala cara o algo?- rio Sakura- estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño- dijo, para que después cada una se acomodara en su lugar, por fin, después de haberse por el camino de la vida, Kakashi-sensei había llegado.

Sin embargo, ellas no quedaron conformes con esa respuesta.

.

.

.

Varios hombres vestidos con trajes negros y lentes del mismo color se encontraban fuera del edificio, dentro de un auto, al parecer, buscando a algo o alguien.

-Nee~~ teme~~ ¡tengo hambre!- chillaba Naruto.

-Cállate ya dobe, eso pasa por levantarte tarde y encima llegaremos tarde a clases también- regañaba Sasuke.

-Pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de los videojuegos por ser tan atrayentes y poseer mi hermoso cuerpo- se justificó- además, es Kakashi-sensei.-

-Claro, no tiene nada que ver tu mal sentido del horario o tu inutilidad para resistirte a una estúpida maquina-

-Oh vamos teme, no es mi culpa que tú seas un amargado-

-En la tabla de records de tu consola aparece mi nombre en el primer lugar, cosa que aun no has logrado superar- alardeó.

-¡Eso fue porque hiciste trampa!-

Y antes de que se que comenzara la guerra "teme-dobe" los hombres que estaban en el auto bajaron y se pararon rodeando a ambos chicos.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki- los llamo uno de los cinco corpulentos hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Naruto.

-Venimos a llevarlo con alguien- dijo otro de los tipos.

-¿Con quién?- pregunto esta vez Sasuke.

-Eso lo sabrán si nos acompañan-

-Lo siento, pero de pequeño me enseñaron a no ir con extraños- dijo Naruto.

-Entonces vendrán con nosotros a la fuerza- y dicho eso, los tipos de negro comenzaron a atacar al par, quienes aunque intentaron defenderse la mayor parte del tiempo, esos hombres eran muy fuertes, además de ser más que ellos, terminaron arrojados dentro del auto brutalmente.

Sin más, ellos también subieron al vehículo, mientras se aseguraban de que nadie los veía, después de todo, la pelea había ocurrido lejos del colegio, pero aun así corrían riesgo.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

La clase de historia había terminado, y ni Sasuke ni Naruto aparecieron, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ese par?- dijo Ino, mientras intentaba llamar a su primo.

-Mmm… tal vez Naruto se quedo dormido por haber jugado hasta muy tarde- opino Tenten.

-N-naruto-kun puede s-ser… pero no creo que S-Sasuke-kun sea así- dijo Hinata.

-Creo lo mismo que Hinata- hablo Temari- Lo más raro es que ni Shikamaru ni ninguno de los chicos sepa de ellos- todas asintieron, excepto una.

Sakura estaba ida de nuevo, pero ya no se sentía intranquila como en la mañana, ahora tenía miedo, miedo que ese hombre les hiciera algo, tal y como paso hace unos años.

-Sa-ku-ra- la llamó Ino, haciendo alargue en la última silaba.

La mencionada por fin volvió a pisar la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te preguntamos si alguno de los chicos no te dijo nada- hablo Temari.

-No, no… ninguno me dijo nada- dijo- pero seguro que están bien, lo más probable es que Naruto se haya quedado dormido y Sasuke… bueno él… podría estar enfermo- dijo dudando en eso último.

-Tal vez- dijo Ino- pero bueno… ustedes dos- hablo apuntando tanto a Sakura como Hinata- como buenas novias que son, tienen que ir a visitarlos y corroborar que ambos están bien al terminar la jornada- hablo demandante.

-Y-yo pensaba hacerlo- dijo Hinata, un poco sonrojada.

-Por supuesto que si Ino, si no me lo decías iría igual- Sakura estaba casi tan sonrojada como la primera.

Las demás solo rieron.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Bruscamente ambos chicos fueron lanzados contra el piso de una fría habitación. Con quejidos y dificultades se sentaron. Dos hombres habían quedado dentro, uno a cada lado de la puerta y de un momento a otro alguien entraba por la misma.

-Bien, bien… encontrarnos en estas condiciones afirma que ninguno quiso venir hasta aquí por las buenas- rio.

-¡Orochimaru!- gritaron furiosos ambos chicos.

-Realmente no quería llegar a estas circunstancias- suspiro fingiendo decepción- creí que lo entenderían después de la ultimas vez, especialmente tu, Naruto Uzumaki-

El mencionado gruñó, y Sasuke lo vio extrañado.

-Oh, pero Sasuke-kun no sabe la historia ¿no es así?- rió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo.

-Me refiero a que antes de lo sucedido la ultimas vez, Naruto-kun ya había pasado una experiencia similar, ¿no?-

-Cállate, por tu culpa Sakura-chan ha estado sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Te equivocas, ella elije sufrir, me desobedece y se va con ustedes- dijo Orochimaru enojado- yo solo le doy su castigo-

-Por supuesto que te desobedece, lo que tú le ordenas es muy estúpido-

-Yo solo hago lo que es mejor para la empresa- se justificó.

-¿La empresa? Ni siquiera es tuya, no deberías preocuparte por eso-

-Soy el tutor legal de Sakura, así que parte de mi trabajo es hacerme cargo de la empresa-

Sasuke todo el tiempo se quedo callado, ¿qué había pasado antes de que él apareciera?

-Bueno… no importa eso ahora, Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres saber la historia, no?- rio sínicamente.

-Hmp-

-Lo tomare como un sí- rio de nuevo- Fue hace… unos tres años, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?- él simplemente desvió su mirada de ambos, furioso- No sé cómo se enteró, pero comenzó a estar demasiado pendiente de Sakura…-

-Te lo conté teme, ¿recuerdas?- habló el rubio, Sasuke en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la vez que le conto como la había descubierto.

-Como sea… Naruto-kun es una mala influencia para mi niña- fingió pesar- por eso, tenía que alejarla de él, este chico era una de las razones de sus continuos castigos-

Ambos chicos gruñeron.

-Pero hablar no funcionaba con ninguno de los dos, así que hice lo más práctico-

-Secuestrarme- afirmó Naruto.

-No, no, no… esa palabra es demasiado brusca, yo prefiero el termino llevarte de paseo- sonrió- la situación es muy parecida a esta, sin embargo diferente a la vez-

-Porque yo estoy aquí- afirmó también Sasuke.

-Exacto- ambos jóvenes intentaron varias veces ponerse de pie, sin éxito alguno- no se sobre esfuercen muchachos, mis hombres hicieron muy bien su trabajo- comento divertido.

-¡Agh, maldición!- se quejo Naruto cuando en otro de sus intentos cayó de espaldas.

-Reitero, ahora y en ese entonces, mis hombres hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

-¡En ese entonces era muy débil!- grito el rubio- no entrenaba lo suficiente, nada mas-

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa ahora?-

-Yo… tenía hambre, no desayune bien después de todo-

Contra todo pronóstico Orochimaru comenzó a reír.

-Al parecer no has cambiado nada- dio una vez termino de reír.

-Realmente eres un estúpido Naruto- murmuró Sasuke.

-Cállate teme-

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de saliste de aquí?- dijo Orochimaru mirando a Naruto.

-Como olvidarlo… después de todo me golpeaste muy fuerte-

-Si bueno… eso no importa, al poco tiempo me entere que tu padre tenía una oferta de trabajo fuera del país- Naruto ensancho los ojos- yo me encargue de que sea de los mas tentadora para que él aceptara y se fueran de aquí- rio.

-Tú… hiciste que Sakura-chan y yo nos separemos- gruñó.

-Así es… no podía tener al mejor amigo de mi hija cerca- se jactó.

-Maldito-

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Mirar el cielo, ahora nublado, le daba una especie de nostalgia. Le recordaba ese momento, hace casi tres años, cuando ella y su mejor amigo tenían que separarse.

**FlashBack**

-Nee, Sakura-chan, no estés triste- trataba de consolarla- yo voy a regresar, te lo aseguro dettebayo-

-Sí, lo sé… pero es que voy a extrañarte mucho- lo abrazó.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-chan- le correspondió el abrazo. El día estaba nublado, tal como sus corazones en ese momento.

-Lo siento- le dijo en un susurro.

-Tú no tienes la culpa- se separaron- cuídate mucho de él, ¿sí?- ella asintió.

-¡Naruto!- escucho que lo llamaban- Ya es hora de irnos- era su padre, quien ya estaba a punto de subir al auto.

-¡Voy!- la miro de nuevo- Nos vemos, Sakura-chan- sonrió triste-

-Adiós Naruto- sonrió de la misma forma.

Subió al auto, los padres de él también se despidieron de ella. Sakura se quedo ahí, parada frente a la que era la casa de su mejor amigo, incluso después de que el auto no se veía más.

-Es mejor así- susurró triste y se volvía para dirigirse a su casa.

**Fin FlashBack.**

Todavía lo recordaba, fue uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, pero al menos él si regresó.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yo! :D les gusto? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review<p>

gracias por los comentarios anteriores!

Un beso...

MaRu-chan :)


	16. Angustia y preocupación

Hola amigos! He vuelto, hace mucho no lo hacia, lo siento :( he estado un poco (bastante) atareada

pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, con un nuevo capitulo

¡espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Tu llegada… Un año diferente<strong>

**Capitulo 16:**** Angustia y preocupación.**

.

Ya casi anochecía y no había visto en todo el día a Sasuke ni Naruto, y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

No podía evitar pensar en cosas terribles.

.

No quería pensar quien era el culpable.

.

E irremediablemente, eso era lo que hacía.

Había llegado a su casa hacia un par de horas, y no se había animado a llamar a los padres de Naruto, no quería preocuparlos demasiado. No contestaban sus celulares, lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

Y lo que era peor…

.

Orochimaru no estaba en casa.

.

Normalmente esta revelación no la sorprendía demasiado, es más, se alegraba cada vez que sucedía. Pero no ese día. No mientras su mejor amigo y su novio no aparecían.

Inhalo profundo…

1

2

3

Exhaló. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento en un intento desesperado de tranquilizarse, pero no dio resultado.

Como última opción decidió salir, tal vez el aire fresco la calmaba.

Agarro sus llaves y su celular, y con la esperanza de encontrarlos, salió.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Adoloridos. Muy adoloridos, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban cerca de una farmacia, sentados en un banco, curando algunos raspones causados por los hombres de la serpiente de Orochimaru.

-¡Dueeeele teme!- se quejaba Naruto.

-Cállate Dobe, no seas marica- replico.

-Pero, pero… ¡arde!- volvió a quejarse, mientras Sasuke le aplicaba agua oxigenada a la herida que tenía en el brazo.

-Hmp.

-¡No empieces con tus monosílabos!- Sasuke soltó su brazo y Naruto, sin dudar, comenzó a soplar la herida.

-Idiota- murmuró.

-¡Te escuche!

-Como sea, ya que terminamos las malditas curaciones, me voy a casa- dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba y tiraba los algodones y gasas sucios.

-¡Espera!- se levanto también- ¿qué le vas a decir a tus padres?

-No lo sé… no importa realmente- comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y a Sakura?- el chico se detuvo.

-No le digas nada- volteo y lo penetro con la mirada, amenazándolo- para mañana las heridas mejoran, las cubriré con algo.

-Seguro que ella y los demás están preocupados.

-Hmp- Naruto rió nervioso, sabía que a su mejor amigo no le iba el dar excusas.

-Bueno… ya veremos que pasara mañana. Yo me voy a la casa de Hinata-chan, seguro que ella estaba muy preocupada.

-Como sea, solo no se te ocurra soltar la lengua con ella.

-¡Oye! No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá de camino allá.

-Más te vale- sin más, reanudo su marcha. Naruto se despidió, pero no espero respuesta, lo conocía muy bien.

.

.

.

La multitud y el tráfico de la ciudad no la ayudo a mejorar en lo absoluto. Y tampoco había encontrado a los chicos.

Desesperanzada y a punto del colapso, decidió volver a su casa, hasta que vio una mata azabache muy familiar. Adentrándose en la muchedumbre, se dispuso a perseguirlo y salir de sus dudas.

Lo siguió hasta un determinado trecho, donde ya no había casi tanta gente, pero lo perdió de vista.

-¿A quién buscas?- le susurró alguien al oído.

Sakura pego un salto del susto, al darse cuenta que era justo quien buscaba, se enterró en sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo con una voz muy angustiada.

El chico al darse cuenta de la preocupación de su novia, no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día? ¿Naruto estaba contigo? Me tenías muy preocup…- de repente callo, o más bien, Sasuke la callo con un beso, y por supuesto, Sakura le correspondió con ahínco.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, fue Sakura quien volvió a iniciar el beso. Ese mal presentimiento seguía en su pecho, en menor medida ahora que lo había encontrado, así que necesitaba corroborar y re-corroborar que él estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Estoy bien- susurró Sasuke, ya acabado el beso.

Sakura lo miró mejor, notó varias cortadas y moretones en su rostro. Se separo un poco y comenzó a fijarse en el resto de su cuerpo, tenía algunas vendas y curitas. Se tapo la boca para callar un gemido.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, en un abrazo más fuerte.

Sabía que intentar mentirle era caso perdido, era seguro que Sakura relacionaría todo: su repentina desaparición y ahora, los golpes en su cuerpo. Todo con esa serpiente.

Sin decir nada, Sakura lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrástralo en dirección a su casa. Sasuke se dejo hacer, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Por suerte, Orochimaru no estaba en casa.

**Flash Back**

_-Espero que hayan aprendido la lección._

_-Ja, lo siento Orochimaru, pero soy un hueso duro de roer- rio Naruto. Ambos chicos ya se habían levantado del suelo._

_-Lo se… y eso puede ser tu perdición, Naruto-kun._

_-Maldito- siseo el rubio._

_-Sasuke-kun- llamo al azabache- espero que tu uses mas la cabeza que tu amigo, y entiendas donde se están metiendo, no puedo asegurarles su seguridad si siguen insistiendo con mi preciada hija._

_-Hmp._

_Alguien toco la puerta, y con asentimiento de Orochimaru, uno de los guardias la abrió._

_-Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Lamento interrumpirle, pero dentro de una hora tiene un vuelo programado fuera del país._

_-Cierto, cierto- acomodó su traje- la conversación con estos chicos me distrajo. Como sea, ya saben Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, es mejor no meterse en donde no les importa._

_Comenzó a caminar, y con un movimiento de la mano, los guardias sujetaron a los chicos de los brazos._

_-No me importa si le quieren contar a Sakura, incluso eso me podría beneficiar, ella puede ser muy benevolente._

_Ambos chicos gruñeron, los guardias los sacaron a empujones y por orden de Orochimaru, fueron llevados al mismo lugar donde los habían secuestrado._

**Fin Flash Back**.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. Lo dejo en la pequeña sala y fue a la cocina. Sasuke se dejo caer en el sofá esperando que ella vuelva, se recostó en el respaldo y se quedo mirando el techo, pero casi al instante cerró los ojos.

Sakura regresó con un vaso de agua y algunas aspirinas, se había dado cuenta que ya se había hecho las curaciones, así que eso era lo único que podía hacer por él.

-Son para el dolor- dijo simplemente.

Y simplemente, él se las tomo.

-Puede que más tarde te de sueño- el asintió. –Lo siento-dijo de repente, no podía verlo a los ojos.

-No es tu culpa.

-Tal vez no directamente, pero…- no dijo mas, temía llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke la tomo del mentón y la hizo voltear.

-No es tu culpa- repitió- no tienes la culpa de estar bajo la tutela de un hombre como él.

Lo vio a los ojos y pudo distinguir el deseo de proteger, de protegerla a ella. Y eso la hizo muy feliz, al mismo tiempo que una tristeza la abordaba. Un encuentro de sentimientos tan violento que la hicieron derramar algunas lagrimas. Él volvió a abrazarla.

Y con ese abrazo, mas lagrimas surcaron su rostro. Sasuke, en un intento de pararlas, comenzó a secarlas con su boca.

-No llores- susurró.

-Lo siento-repitió, pero esta vez por no poder parar su llanto.

Siguieron así unos minutos más, hasta que Sasuke, un poco somnoliento ya, se iba recostando a lo largo del sofá, llevándose a Sakura con él.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí?- pregunto sin levantar su cabeza del pecho del chico.

-Si- se limito a contestar, y comenzó a acomodarse.

-Deberías llamar a tu familia, se van a preocupar- aconsejó.

-¿Quieres que les diga que me quedo a dormir en la casa de mi novia?- sonrió altanero, Sakura se sonrojo- van a pensar que tengo una novia pervertida.

-N-no es necesario que estas aquí, s-solo diles que estas con Naruto- tartamudeo, todavía mas sonrojada.

Sasuke carcajeó roncamente y agarró su celular. Marcó el número de su madre y llamó.

-Mamá- saludo- voy a quedarme en casa del dobe, tenemos un trabajo muy pesado y todavía no lo terminamos- inventó- sí, yo le digo, adiós.

Cuando colgó, comenzó a teclear de nuevo.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sera mejor que le avise a ese idiota, puede meter la pata- envió el mensaje. Espero un rato y le llego otro mensaje, era de Naruto:

"¡Estaba por mandarte un mensaje igual teme! Estoy en la casa de Hinata-chan, sus padres no están no quiero dejarla sola, así que si te llama mi madre, ¡ya sabes que hacer! saludos a Sakura-chan y no hagan cosas pervertidas"

-Idiota- susurró y Sakura, quien también había leído el mensaje, rio un poco, aunque se había sonrojado un poco.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No, estoy bien así, solo quiero dormir.

-Entiendo- sonrió- vamos- lo tomo de la mano nuevamente y lo guio hasta las habitaciones.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta es tu habitación, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces, aquí dormiré- dijo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Q-qué?- Sasuke estiro de su mano y entraron al cuarto.

-Tranquila Sa-ku-ra no voy a hacerte nada, a menos que tú quieras- sonrió arrogante al verla extremadamente sonrojada- de todas maneras, estoy muy agotado.

-Es-está bien- dijo- iré a cambiarme, y de paso te traigo algo de ropa.

Mientras la esperaba, Sasuke se dedico a ver mejor la habitación. No era muy grande, pero era lo justo. Una cama de plaza y media, un escritorio, un armario y buró donde estaba la televisión; la paredes lisas de color violeta.

Sintió abrirse de nuevo la puerta, cuando volteó se encontró a su novia con un lindo pijama blanco con rosa, una remera de tirantes y un short.

En sus manos traía un pijama para hombre, ante eso Sasuke levanto una ceja en signo de duda.

-No es de Orochimaru, por si lo pensabas- exactamente, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza- era de mi padre, lo tenía guardado en un closet del baño.

-Gracias- susurró y lo agarró. Sakura nunca le habló acerca de su padre, mucho menos de su madre, pero no podía obligarla a hacerlo.

Cuando volvió, Sakura quedo mirándola embobada. Una musculosa gris oscuro y un pantalón negro, definitivamente hacia resaltar los dotes del chico.

-Cierra la boca Sakura- se burló.

-Ca-cállate- replico nerviosa.

Sasuke carcajeó de nuevo, esa chica era la única que podía hacerlo.

-Ya vamos a dormir- dijo Sakura, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Hmp.

Ambos se acostaron y Sasuke la tomo del brazo para traerla a su cuerpo.

-Si mal no recuero, ya hemos pasado por esto- dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, pero ahora los papeles están invertidos.

-Hmp.

-No quería que terminaras herido, Sasuke.

-No importa, Sakura, no puedes seguir de esta manera.

-Lo sé, pero… - comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos las heridas expuestas- el que terminaras asi, me hace pensar que él tiene mucho control sobre mí.

-No es así- murmuró, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo- solo tú tienes el control de tu vida, él solo es un obstáculo que debes vencer. Sakura, no estás sola, ten en cuenta eso.

-Gracias, Sasuke- susurró, abrazándolo.

Poco después, ambos se durmieron.

.

Antes creía que siendo rebelde ante Orochimaru, lograría despejar ese control que tenia sobre ella, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario. Pero ahora Sasuke estaba con ella, él le lada la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Si, solo Sasuke podía calmar el caos que carcomía su corazón.

.

* * *

><p>Final del capitulo... les gusto? dejen un review. No les gusto? dejen un review<p>

Gracias a todos los comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	17. Planes y playa

**Yo! Como están? Feliz año nuevo atrasado :D **

**Hace mucho no publico, lo se... pero ya me conocen xD**

**Es la publicación en el año! :D **

**y espero, en serio, que les guste este capitulo :) lo hice en dos dias... seeeh, dos dias xD **

**como sea, lean el capitulo y... ¡Nos vemos abajo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Tu llegada… Un año diferente**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Planes y playa.**

**.**

-¿Está seguro de eso, Orochimaru-sama?

-Si Kabuto, muy seguro.

-Pero puede que ella se tome demasiada confianza.

-Es exactamente eso lo que busco- dijo divertido.

-Discúlpeme, pero no logro entenderlo.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la oficina de Orochimaru, Kabuto estaba parado frente al escritorio, mientras que su jefe revisaba algunos documentos.

-Kabuto, lo que te digo es muy fácil de entender- cerro la carpeta con los papeles dentro y lo alejo un poco de sí- si la pequeña Sakura se da cuenta de esto, estoy seguro que se tomara la confianza suficiente y hará uso de su condición.

-Pero señor, ella podría sospechar.

-No lo descarto, sin embargo, tarde o temprano caerá, solo hay que ser pacientes.

-¿Y los demás chicos?

-Ellos también están incluidos en el plan, lo mejor es que los tres estén conscientes de eso.

-Comprendo- asintió- se hará como usted diga, Orochimaru-sama- se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Dentro, Orochimaru sonreía victorioso, adelantándose a los acontecimientos que tenía planeado.

-Pronto te tendré en mis manos, _Sakura-chan_- tomó uno de los dardos que había en la esquina de su escritorio y lo lanzo hacia el tablero, dando justo en el centro y que además, tenía pegado una foto de Sakura.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan, será divertido!

-No lo sé Naruto, sabes que si por mi fuera iría pero…

-Nada de peros frentona, si quieres ir, ¡pues ven!

-No es así de fácil cerda.

-Ya estas bastante mayorcita para elegir sola.

-No te hagas del rogar Sakura, sabemos que mueres por ir.

-Temari, sabes muy bien que es así, pero…

-¡Agh, ya me canse de tus excusas!

-No he dicho nada cerda, ¡no me dejan hacerlo!.

-Chi-chicas tranquilícense.

-Déjalas Hinata, sabes como son.

-¡Pero Tenten!

-Lo digo en serio, mira, ni siquiera los chicos se meten para detenerlas- dijo apuntando hacia los muchachos que estaban un poco más alejados, mirando la escena.

-¿No deberíamos meternos?- preguntó Naruto, un poco nervioso.

-Las chicas son muy problemáticas, más si están discutiendo.

-Tú dices eso porque eres un vago, aun no entiendo como tienes novia- Dijo Kiba colocando su brazo en el hombro de él, mientras que Shikamaru hizo un gesto desinteresado.

-Ino si que está enojada- decía Chouji mientras comía.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo entenderla, en serio quería ir con todos.

-Estoy seguro que ella comprenderá- Sai sonreía, aunque por dentro tenía miedo acercarse a su "dulce" novia.

-Teme, deberías ir allá y detener todo esto.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué debo ser yo?

-¡Tú eres el novia de una de ellas!

-No te preocupes dobe, estoy seguro que esta pronto a acabar.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Kiba- ¡Apostemos!

-¿Apostar?- dijeron los demás, confundidos.

-Exacto, apostemos 50 yens a cualquiera de ellas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, aprovechando que las demás chicas no los veían ya que estaban con Sakura e Ino.

-Sakura.

-Sakura-chan.

-Ino.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Dijo Kankuro, mientras llegaba con Gaara.

-¿A quién le apuestan?- dijo Kiba mientras apuntaba a las muchachas que seguían discutiendo- ¿Sakura o Ino?

-Sakura, desde la última vez que metí la pata, jamás dudaría de ella- respondió nervioso Kankuro.

-Ino- dijo Gaara sin inmutarse.

-¿Ustedes?- pregunto Kiba a los que faltaban.

-Ino.

-Ino.

-Sakura- sonrió Inuzuka- ahora que estamos todos, solo es cuestión de esperar.

.

10 minutos después, se escucho un grito que dio fin a las apuestas.

.

-¡Está bien!- grito la rubia- ¡Tu ganas, haz lo que te dé la gana!

~Ding ding ding~ Sakura Haruno es la ganadora.

-¡Lo sabia! Hay que pagar muchachos.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro y Kiba habían apostado por la pelirrosa y los demás, deprimidos, repartían su dinero a los felices ganadores.

-Mañana nos reuniremos en la estación de micros a las 8:00, no me decepciones, Sakura- dijo seria Ino y sin más se volteo y busco a su novio para irse a casa.

Sakura no hizo ni dijo nada, solo la observo irse.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-chan, Ino no piensa lo que dice- hablo Naruto para intentar cortar la tensión del momento.

-No te preocupes Naruto- sonrió-se perfectamente como es.

Incluso así, Naruto sabia porque su amiga no podía ir con ellos, solo Sasuke y él comprendían la gravedad del asunto; entendía a Ino, pero nadie entendía a Sakura, y eso es algo que le molesta, pero si ella no quiere decir nada, él tampoco podía hacer mas.

-Como sea, lo mejor es irnos, hay que armar las maletas y eso… ah, que flojera- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento.

-él tiene razón, será mejor irnos, vamos Tenten, te acompaño a casa- la mencionada acepto, se despidió y fue al lado de Neji.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Temari y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a los primeros.

-Bueno… ya que tu primo no está aquí, te acompaño Hinata-chan- ella asintió sonrojada y ambos emprendieron camino- ¡Adiós chicos!

-Nosotros vamos a ir a comer algo por ahí, ¿quieren ir?- pregunto Kiba a Sasuke y Sakura.

-No gracias Kiba, otro día tal vez- dijo Sakura amablemente, mientras que Sasuke asintió afirmando lo que ella decía.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro y Gaara iniciaron la caminata.

En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la chica. En el camino, Sakura parecía ausente, se mantenía cabizbaja y distraída.

-Si quieres ir, entonces ve- se limito a decir Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No te preocupes por él, no te hará nada.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura- la agarro del brazo y la hizo mirarlo- confía en mí, no te hará nada.

Sakura pudo ver en sus ojos la seguridad de sus palabras, sabía que él la protegería de su padrastro, pero eso era lo que ella más temía, que él saliera lastimado.

-A mí tampoco me hará nada.

Sorprendida, pensó que tal vez leería su mente. Lentamente levanto su mano derecha –la que no estaba sujeta por él- y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

Sasuke se limito a cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de su caricia. Aflojo su agarre y la deslizo hasta tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sakura sonrió, pocas veces él hacia algo así, y por lo mismo, disfrutaba al máximo las veces que ocurría.

Sin decir nada, volvieron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa. Ella abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, sabía que Orochimaru no estaba en casa, así que Sasuke se quedaría un rato más.

-Ponte cómodo, iré a buscar algo para tomar-él asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

Ya en la cocina, mientras buscaba los vasos y sacaba la jarra con el jugo vio una nota en la puerta de la heladera. La agarro y la leyó, y sin creer lo que decía, la volvió a leer. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se situó detrás suyo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le susurro en el oído. Sakura dio un respingo y dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó un poco asustada- casi me matas del susto.

-¿Qué es eso que lees?- volvió a preguntar. Sakura quiso alejarse un poco pero Sasuke, leyendo sus pensamientos, junto su cuerpo más al de ella.

-Sasuke…- susurró un poco sonrojada.

-Contéstame- acercó su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella e hizo que Sakura se sonrojara todavía más. Podría ser su novia, pero cuando Sasuke sacaba a relucir su lado seductor, no sabía cómo accionar.

-E-es… una nota- murmuró nerviosa.

-¿Una nota?- coloco sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica y se acercó un poco más –si es que eso era posible-.

-S-si

-Hmp- sin esperar un segundo más, la besó y casi al instante ella le correspondió enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él coloco sus manos en su cintura.

Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de Sakura, haciéndola entre-abrir los labios y gemir por lo bajo, él aprovecho la situación y adentro su lengua en la boca de ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que necesitaron la necesidad de respirar otra vez. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke junto su frente con la de Sakura y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿Qué?- preguntó, todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el beso.

-¿Qué dice la nota?

-A-ah- busco la nota y la encontró tirada en el suelo- es… es de Orochimaru.

Sasuke frunció el seño y soltó a su chica, se agacho y agarro el papel.

-"Estaré fuera por unos meses, no puedo dejarte a ninguno de mis hombres a cargo, los necesito, así que espero que sepas arreglártela bien sola, hay dinero suficiente en el cajón de la sala. Cuídate Sakura-chan"- leyó el chico- ¿es en serio?

-Así parece- Sakura fue hacia el cajón mencionado y trajo consigo un sobre con dinero dentro.

-¿Le crees?

-No realmente- dejo el sobre en la mesa- es decir, varias veces ha viajado y eso, pero… siempre deja uno de sus hombres para vigilarme.

-Lo mejor será no fiarte de ese tipo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…

-¿Pero?- y como respuesta, Sakura sonrió.

-¡Mientras él no este, podre hacer lo que quiera!- festejó- así que, ¡mañana iré con todos a la playa!- exclamó feliz.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que no tenía sentido decirle que todo esto era demasiado sospechoso, no lo escucharía; sin embargo, hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa. Sakura estaba feliz otra vez, dejaría ese tema para después del viaje.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review <p>

Los comentarios hacen feliz a Maru-chan~ :3

Bien, ahora quiero agradecer a** Minene Uryuu** y **Lena Silve**r, lo se, todos odiamos a Orochimaru :D gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Nos vemos en otras de mis historias! :D


	18. Una amenaza que separa

**Hola genteeee~ ¿Cómo están? **¿Hace cuánto no nos leemos? ¿Seis meses?****

****Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! No era mi intensión hacerlo u_u****

****Pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante, ¿no?****

****:D****

****Peroooo... este capítulo hará que me perdonen (?)****

****Solo ustedes lo sabrán u.u****

****Nos leemos abajo!****

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**Tu llegada… Un año diferente**

**.**

**Capítulo 18:**** Una amenaza que separa.**

**.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Orochimaru partió a su supuesto viaje de negocios. Desde entonces, Sakura ha decidido hacer todo lo que quería, aprovechando al máximo esa oportunidad. La primera semana, luego de haber ido a la playa, sentía que podría tratarse de una trampa de su padrastro, pero luego dejó de preocuparse por ello para poder disfrutar esa ansiada sensación de libertad.

.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no podía darse el lujo de tranquilizarse respecto a ese tema. Le parecía demasiado sospechoso ese viaje y también el hecho de que no haya dejado ningún hombre custodiándola. Sin embargo, no quería que Sakura se preocupara demasiado, le gustaba verla tranquila y relajada.

.

Otro que se encontraba inquieto era Naruto que, gracias a Sasuke, se había enterado del repentino viaje de Orochimaru. Él, como su amigo, les resultaba extraño todo eso, pero decidieron, por la calma de la Haruno, callar y mantenerse cautelosos ante cualquier situación.

.

Así, los días se tornaron relajados y apacibles.

.

.

-¡Uwaaaah!- murmuró Sakura estirando su brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose-¡Al fin terminó~!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, si…- dijo Ino acercándose a ella- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás muy… despreocupada?

-Bueno… ¡Algo así!- admitió sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte así, frente- dijo divertida.

-Y a mí me alegra estar así, cerda- dijo de igual forma.

-¿De qué se ríen, chicas?- preguntó Tenten acercándose junto con Hinata y Temari.

-Nada, nada- dijo la rubia haciendo un ademán despreocupado.

-Como sea… ¿Vamos a alguna parte?- preguntó Temari.

-¿Qué les parece el karaoke?- acotó Hinata.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamaron casi todas.

-Ah… lo siento, tal vez otro día- se disculpó la pelirrosa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó Ino.

-Si… bueno…- murmuró nerviosa.

Ino la miró con molestia unos segundos y luego sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya entiendo~- dijo divertida.

-¿Qué entiendes Ino?- preguntó la otra rubia.

-Sí, cuenta, cuenta…

-Ok, ok… vengan aquí- las llamó formando una pequeña ronda excluyendo a Sakura.

Yamanaka comenzó a susurrarles algo para luego separarse. Temari y Tenten sonreían igual de pícaras, mientras que Hinata estaba sonrojada.

-¡Ya entendimos~!

Sakura se sonrojo y apartó su mirada.

-Si, si… como sea, tengo que irme- se levantó de prisa agarrando su bolso y caminando fuera del salón- ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-Bye, bye~

-¡Cuídense!- gritó Ino.

-¡Cállate cerda!- se escuchó entre los pasillos.

Mientras, en el salón, las demás estallaron en carcajadas.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Cerca de la entrada, en los casilleros, Sakura –muy sonrojada- buscaba algo, o más bien, a alguien.

-¿Qué buscas?- escuchó detrás suyo. Sonriente, se volteó.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Ya te vas a casa?- preguntó y ella asintió –Vamos entonces.

Una vez afuera del edificio, Sakura se atrasó unos pasos, logrando ver la espalda de Sasuke mientras caminaba. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que se detuvo, ocasionando que chocara contra él.

-Itte~- murmuró sobándose su nariz- ¡No te detengas tan repentinamente!

-Hmp- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura sintió su mirada penetrante- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Bueno, yo… Sasuke-llamó nerviosa.

-¿Hm?

-¿Quieres… quieres ver una película en casa esta noche?- preguntó sonrojada.

-¿Una película?- repitió y ella asintió- ¿De terror?- preguntó divertido.

-No… no lo he pensado… pero si quieres, si.

-¿Sólo nosotros dos?- dijo divertido.

-Si- asintió enérgica.

-Hmp… bien- dijo, para luego emprender de nuevo el camino. Sakura, feliz, lo siguió. Cuando llegó a su lado abrazó el brazo derecho de Sasuke para poder caminar juntos.

.

.

.

Luego de que Sasuke la dejara en su casa ella comenzó a preparar algunos víveres para esa noche. Poco después escucho el timbre.

-¡Sasuke!

-Hmp. Hola- dijo. Ella le cedió el paso.

Él se sentó en el sofá mientras que ella fue a la cocina para traer la comida. Cuando volvió trajo dos vasos, una gaseosa y un boul son palomitas de maíz.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez que Sakura se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué veremos?

-Mmm… Lo que quieras. No lo pensé mucho- dijo mirándolo con inocencia.

-¿Lo que quiera… eh?- Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella para juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

-Me refería a la película, Sasuke-kun- murmuró sonrojada luego de terminar el beso.

-En realidad… no tengo ganas de ver una película- dijo divertido para volver a besarla.

Poco a poco la fue recostando a lo largo del sofá. Sakura enrolló sus brazos por el cuello del chico y él puso una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra, delicadamente, comenzó a acariciar su pierna.

-Sakura… si tú no quieres…- ella lo interrumpió acercándolo de nuevo para besarlo. Sasuke no necesito más.

Lentamente comenzó a levantarla y sin separase demasiado comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación de la chica. Entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí. Poco después comenzaron a escucharse gemidos, jadeos y el chirriante sonido de la cama moverse.

No está de más decir que esa noche no vieron ninguna película. Ni tampoco que Sasuke pasó todo el fin de semana con ella.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

El lunes en la mañana Sakura se levantó con una sonrisa. El domingo en la tarde Sasuke se había ido, pero se habían mandado varios mensajes. A pesar de haber estado con él todo el fin de semana, quería verlo de nuevo. Lo extrañaba.

Cuando llegó al instituto todos se dieron cuenta del buen humor de la chica. Sus amigas ya sabían el por qué, o más bien _por quién,_ se trataba, así que fue objeto de las burlas hasta que el profesor llegó.

Inquieta, Sakura miraba la puerta del salón con la esperanza de que se abra y entrara el Uchiha, pero no. Él no llegaba. Y tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sasuke- ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

En frente suyo se encontraba el hombre que menos deseaba ver. Ahora estaba más que seguro que todo ese discurso sobre el "viaje" había sido una mentira.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas tan maleducado- dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole de lado- Toma asiento, por favor.

-No quiero.

-Ah, si eso prefieres- dijo en falso tono conformista- Me imagino que sabrás el por qué te mande llamar.

-Hmp.

Cuando Sasuke salía de su casa para ir al instituto se topó con varios hombres vestidos de negro que lo forzaron a entrar a un auto. No necesito preguntar para saber quien los había mandado.

-Bien. Eso es bueno, no tendré que explicarte demasiado para que cumplas con esto- dijo acomodándose en su asiento. Ambos estaban en su oficina.

-No me interesa escuchar nada de eso. Ni tampoco haré nada de lo que digas- advirtió.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun… No debes hablar cuando no sabes. Podría ser perjudicial.

-No me jodas.

-Si sabes lo que quiero, será mejor que me hagas caso- dijo sin quitar el tono de burla en su voz- No querrás terminar como la última vez.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías- con un movimiento de cabeza Kabuto, que estaba a un lado de la puerta, le suministró al hombre un gran sobre para luego volver a su lugar.

Orochimaru abrió el sobre y sacó varios papeles. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-Fugaku Uchiha: líder de la gran franquicia Uchiha's- comenzó a leer- Padre de dos hijos varones y esposo de Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, incrédulo.

-Mikoto Uchiha: ama de casa y madre de dos hijos.

El chico apretó los puños fuertemente, tratando de controlarse.

-Itachi Uchiha: estudiante universitario en administración de empresas, actualmente vive en el extranjero y tiene un hermano menos- terminó para luego mirarlo. Tanía una sonrisa burlona.

Dejó las hojas en el escritorio cerca del chico. Él las tomó y las leyó. Había más cosas, más información. No solo de su familia, también de sus amigos.

-Falta una persona ahí- informó Orochimaru.

-Sakura- murmuró sin despegar su vista de las hojas.

-Exacto- dijo y con su dedo índice dio toquecitos en sus sienes- Eso está todo aquí.

-Tú…- murmuró arrugando la hoja entre sus dedos.

-Sasuke-kun… no te lo diré de nuevo- dijo serio- Aléjate de Sakura.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- dijo enfurecido tirándole las hojas en la mesa- ¿Es eso?

-Si no lo haces por cuenta propia, yo lo haré- advirtió- Sacaré a Sakura de Konoha, incluso del país.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con fastidio. Sakura estaba muy apegada a la ciudad, a todos. No podía hacerle eso…

Por otro lado, Kabuto pensaba en lo que su jefe dijo. Era riesgoso hacer amenazarlo con eso, después de todo, una de las cláusulas lo prohibía, pero Sasuke Uchiha no estaba enterado de eso. Eso suponía una oportunidad para lograr el objetivo.

-Jamás lo permitiría- dijo el chico.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que eres muy inteligente y no harás nada estúpido. Después de todo, tu familia y la pequeña Sakura están en juego.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Puede que… los castigos aumenten- dijo estoico.

-¿Qué me asegura que eso no pasara aunque la deje?- inquirió sospechoso.

-Tú te darás cuenta, ¿no?

-Hmp.

-No me importa lo que le digas- dijo- Solo hazlo.

-Será mejor que no le hagas nada.

-No estás en posición de negociar. Pero no te preocupes, no pretendo golpearla- sonrió divertido.

Sasuke frunció más el seño. Camino hasta la puerta y Kabuto le abrió.

-Señor… Al parecer al fin lo logró- dijo Kabuto.

-Esto es solo la primera parte- murmuró burlón- Pronto todo esto será realmente mío.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Sasuke no apareció. La alegría de esa mañana había desaparecido. Le pregunto a Naruto y a los demás chicos, pero ninguno tenía noticias suyas. No podía evitar preocuparse.

Decidió irse a casa a pesar de los comentarios de sus amigas. Lo único que quería era verlo y saber que estaba bien.

En ese momento sintió su teléfono vibrar y al ver de quien se trataba sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-"_Ven al parque, hay algo que quiero decirte"-_ eso decía el mensaje. Sin dudar se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a ese lugar.

.

.

.

Bloqueó el celular y suspiró rendido. Había estado toda la tarde pensando en qué decirle para alejarse, pero no encontraba una buena forma. Es decir, todo eso no se dio de buena forma para empezar. No había ido a clases por esa razón, si la veía estaba seguro que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos acercarse y supo que era ella. Se levantó de la banca y esperó unos segundos.

-¡Sasuke!- llamó con alegría.

-Hmp.

-¡Que bueno que estás bien!- dijo y lo abrazó- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

-Por ahí- dijo cortante, alejándola.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Seguro? Estás… estás muy frío conmigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?- preguntó estoico.

-Pues… considerando lo que pasó entre nosotros… yo…

-Eso no fue nada- cortó fríamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sorda acaso?- dijo serio. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Sasuke… yo…

-Si te dije que vinieras no fue para escuchar tus estupideces.

-… Sasuke…

-Ya estoy cansado de ti- dijo- Lo que quería de ti ya lo obtuve.

-¿… Qué dices?- preguntó sonriendo nerviosa- No bromees conmigo, Sasuke.

-¿Te parezco un hombre que hace bromas, Sa-ku-ra?

-Yo…

-Vete, molestia.

-N-no…

-Si estuve contigo todo este tiempo fue para demostrar que tu también caerías ante mí… y lo hiciste- en ningún momento volteó a mirarla.

-No digas eso Sasuke… Yo te a…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él la interrumpió.

-¡No lo digas!- gritó, asustándola- No te atrevas a decirlo…

-¿Por qué…?

-Ya te lo dije… Conseguí lo que buscaba.

-Entonces… ¿Estás terminando conmigo?- preguntó con la mirada baja y sollozando.

-…Si.

-Todo lo que vivimos…

-Solo fue una mentira.

Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían. Sasuke la había vuelto más sensible.

-Para mí no lo fue- murmuró. Junto sus manos en su pecho, apretándolas.

-Para mi si- Sasuke apretó sus dientes y puños, en un intento de encontrar fuerza.

Sakura hipó y Sasuke supo que tenía que irse, o si no, no podría dejarla.

-Era solo eso- dijo tratando de que su voz no temblara- No volveremos a estar juntos.

-Tenemos los mismos amigos- advirtió.

-Nosotros no tendremos contacto. Eso es todo.

A pesar de las duras palabras, ninguno se movió del lugar. Sakura se limpió una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla y levantó su mirada. Sasuke seguía dándole la espalda.

-Te amo- susurró, pero él pudo escucharla- Gracias- sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que él no la veía.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. Cuando se dejó de escuchar los pasos de la muchacha, Sasuke explotó.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó y golpeó lo más cercano que tenía, un basurero. Lo pateó varias veces hasta que le pareció suficiente. Jadeante, se encaminó también a su hogar.

.

.

Un poco más lejos, uno de los hombres de Orochimaru lo vigilaba.

-Señor- dijo por el celular- El chico lo hizo.

-_Perfecto-_ se escucho del otro lado, gratamente satisfecho- _¿No pasó nada sospechoso?_

-No señor, todo en orden.

_-Bien hecho Kidomaru, vuelve._

Si señor- dijo y cortó la llamada

.

.

En su oficina, Orochimaru sonrió. Faltaba poco para que su plan sea todo un éxito, solo unos cuantos pasos más.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yo~!<p>

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

No les gustó? Dejen un review...

:D

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí ;)

Muchas gracias a **Minene Uryuu **(de nuevo, más que gracias... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)) y a **eli...** Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible!

.

MOMENTO DE PUBLICIDAD

.

A los que les guste Fairy Tail, y más que nada el NaLu, los invito a leer mi último fic "**Tengoku no Kagi"**

Me estado esforzando mucho con ese fic (una de las razones por la cuál me atraso en este u-w-)

.

.

Una vez más, gracias a todos! :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ;)

Saludos~


End file.
